La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter Partie 2
by roseline
Summary: Harry et Hermione en 6e année à l'école de Poudlard, suite de La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter
1. Aniversaire

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter Partie 2  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Cette fiction est la 2e partie de La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter, pour bien comprendre l'histoire, il serait important de la lire.  
  
Merci à tous de vos encouragements. À la demande générale, voici la deuxième partie, donc Harry en 6e année.  
Chapitre I  
  
Monsieur Lander s'approcha doucement du lit de Harry. Il lui administra un médicament lui permettant de se réveiller. Si son patient allait bien il l'endormirait qu'en début de soirée, après tout sa compagne avait passé les 6 dernières semaines à son chevet, elle méritait bien de discuter un peu avec son fiancé. Il avait profité du fait qu'elle était allée se doucher pour réveiller son patient. Elle savait qu'il serait réveillé aujourd'hui, mais il lui avait dit que ce serait seulement durant l'après-midi. Il regarda attentivement son patient qui commençait à ouvrir les yeux.  
  
_ Bonjour lui dit-il.  
  
_ Bonjour, répondit Harry faiblement.  
  
_ Vous venez de loin.  
  
_ Ah ?!  
  
_ Vous vous en êtes sorti. Vous avez été très chanceux.  
  
_ Que c'est-il passé ?  
  
_ Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à votre question, mais je peux vous dire que vous avez été blessé très grièvement et que vous avez failli y rester.  
  
_ Eh, qui êtes-vous ?  
  
_ M. Boris Lander, médicomage de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste.  
  
_ Nous sommes à Ste-Mangouste ?  
  
_ Non, à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.  
  
_ Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?  
  
_ 6 semaines.  
  
_ 6 semaines ?! quelle date sommes-nous aujourd'hui ?  
  
_ Ah, oui j'oubliais, je vous souhaite bon anniversaire M. Potter.  
  
_ Vous voulez dire que nous sommes le 31 juillet.  
  
_ Oui, c'est votre copine qui m'a suggéré de vous réveiller aujourd'hui. Car ce soir, si tout va bien, vous serez encore endormi pour la dernière partie du traitement.  
  
_ Mais je me sens parfaitement bien, répondit Harry.  
  
_ Ah oui et vous n'avez pas l'impression d'un poing dans votre dos ?  
  
_ Pas pour le moment faut dire que je suis toujours couché, si vous m'aidiez à m'asseoir peut-être que je me sentirais mieux, ou moins bien. Le médicomage aida Harry à s'asseoir confortablement dans le lit. Harry senti alors qu'il avait bel et bien comme un poing dans le dos, il le dit à l'homme qui lui tendit ses lunettes. Harry regarda rapidement autour de lui et constata qu'il y avait une chaise tout près de son lit, probablement que Hermione s'était assise là avant que les vacances commencent pensa-t-il.  
  
_ Bonjour M. Lander, dit alors une voix que Harry reconnu.  
  
_ Hermione ! tu es ici, dit-il en souriant.  
  
_ Harry tu es réveillé, comme je suis contente. Elle s'approcha rapidement du lit et l'embrassa. Je suis contente de te parler enfin.  
  
_ Ton ventre a grossi. Mon fils arrive à grand pas, on dirait.  
  
_ Votre fils, dit alors Lander, vous allez avoir un fils ?  
  
_ Non, M. Lander, répondit Hermione, selon le Kossy ce sera une fille. C'est juste que Harry dit que l'objet se trompe.  
  
_ Il se trompe, c'est certain dit Harry en souriant.  
  
_ Voyons, M. Potter, c'est arrivé qu'une seule fois en 500 ans qu'il s'est trompé. Ce sera sûrement une fille.  
  
_ Non, ce sera un garçon.  
  
_ Un pari alors, dit Lander, mettons 10 gallions que ce sera une fille.  
  
_ D'accord, 10 que ce sera un garçon, répondit Harry en souriant. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main pour officialiser le pari et Mme Lander entra.  
  
_ Bonjour, vous allez bien, dit-elle en s'adressant à Harry.  
  
_ Oui, mais j'ai un poing dans le dos, Mme ?  
  
_ Pardonnez-moi, je suis l'épouse de Boris, je m'appelle Martine.  
  
_ Et bien Mme Lander, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçue de perdre 10 gallions lorsque Hermione aura mis au monde mon garçon !  
  
_ 10 gallions ?! C'est quoi ça, demanda-t-elle.  
  
_ Nous avons fait un pari, M. Potter et moi sur le sexe du bébé. Tu sais chéri, je ne peux pas perdre, un Kossy a déjà dit qu'elle aurait une fille, alors.  
  
_ Dans ce cas c'est presque seulement qu'un placement dit-elle en riant. Boris, je crois que ces deux jeunes auraient besoin d'un peu d'intimité, laissons-les. Elle prit le bras de son mari et ils sortirent de l'infirmerie.  
  
_ Harry, tu vas perdre 10 gallions.  
  
_ Non, t'inquiètes pas. Herm, viens avec moi.  
  
_ Où ?  
  
_ Viens te coucher avec moi, dit Harry suppliant.  
  
_ Mais Harry, franchement pas ici ?  
  
_ Non, je veux juste que tu sois couché avec moi, près de moi, de toute façon je te l'assure je ne suis pas encore en état de faire ce que tu penses, dit-il avec un sourire coquin. Viens. Elle enleva ses chaussures, aida Harry à se recoucher et se coucha près de lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement et il mit sa tête sur le ventre arrondie de Hermione.  
  
_ Coucou fiston, c'est papa ! Le bébé se mit immédiatement à bouger. Tu t'ennuyais ton père, hein mon fils ?  
  
_ Harry, c'est une fille.  
  
_ Non, c'est un garçon, un pari ?  
  
_ Mmm, pourquoi pas ? quoi ? que veux-tu parier ?  
  
_ Si c'est une fille tu choisis le prénom et je choisis le parrain et la marraine.  
  
_ Ok si c'est un garçon c'est le contraire.  
  
_ Pari tenu. Il faut vraiment que je pense au prénom que je veux lui donner.  
  
_ Pourquoi es-tu si certain que ce sera un garçon ?  
  
_ Je le sais c'est tout. Alors, le prénom. Ron ?, non plutôt Ronald, oui ce sera bien, à moins que ce soit James, comme son grand-père.  
  
_ Harry viens près de moi, faut qu'on parle. Harry se recoucha à sa hauteur. Il l'embrassa et posa une main sur son ventre.  
  
_ Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
_ Sirius . . .  
  
_ Oui je me souviens qu'il est décédé, dit tristement Harry. Je me souviens aussi de Voldemort qui me lançait l'Avada Kedavra et que je l'ai reçu sur mon poignet gauche. Regarde. Il lui montra son poignet sur lequel il avait désormais une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Mais je me demande comment cela ce fait-il que je sois toujours en vie.  
  
_ Tout le monde se le demande aussi, Harry. On croyait que tu aurais pu nous expliquer.  
  
_ Dumbledore n'a pas pu ? peut-être qu'il le sait.  
  
_ Le professeur Dumbledore est. . . est décédé la journée du combat. Répondit-elle désolé.  
  
_ Dumbledore est mort ? comment ça ? Il se sentait triste et choqué de la nouvelle.  
  
_ Il n'a pas voulu se faire soigner tant que tous les autres aient vu Mme Pomfresh, si bien que lorsque son tour est venu, il était déjà trop tard. Il est décédé ici, à l'infirmerie durant l'après-midi du combat.  
  
_ Mais, pleura Harry.  
  
_ chut, fit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et le consolait. Puis, peu de temps après, il s'endormit en pleurant dans ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et se leva lentement pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle s'assied sur la chaise et commençait à mettre ses chaussures lorsque Molly Weasley apparue dans l'infirmerie.  
  
_ Bonjour Hermione, ça va ce matin ?  
  
_ Oui, très bien et vous, Molly ?  
  
_ Oui, et Harry ? Vont-ils le réveiller bientôt ?  
  
_ C'est déjà fait, c'est que je lui ai appris la mort de Dumbledore, il a beaucoup pleuré, je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour le consoler, mais il s'est endormi.  
  
_ Viens Hermione nous allons attendre Arthur et les enfants, ils devraient arriver bientôt, pour la fête de Harry. Laissons-le se reposer encore. Elle lui tendit la main et elles sortirent de l'infirmerie.  
  
***  
  
_ Bonjour M. Potter, dit Martine, vous allez bien ?  
  
_ Heum, répondit-il, oui, je crois. Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
_ 13h24 exactement.  
  
_ Je me suis endormi.  
  
_ C'est normal vous savez c'est un effet secondaire du traitement.  
  
_ Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est la seule journée que je peux passer avec Hermione pour encore au moins deux semaines et je m'endors, quel idiot je fais !  
  
_ Non, vous n'êtes pas idiot, vous êtes malade quoique en voie de guérison.  
  
_ Si vous le dites. Vais-je toujours avoir ce poing dans le dos ?  
  
_ Il devrait avoir disparu lorsque vous vous réveillerez dans environ deux semaines.  
  
_ Ensuite, je suppose que je devrai encore dormir ?  
  
_ Non, répondit-elle en souriant, le traitement sera terminé, mais vous vous sentirez faible un certain temps. Je vais aller vous chercher un plateau, il serait bien que vous puissiez manger. Elle aida Harry à s'asseoir avant de quitter l'infirmerie. À ce moment, Rogue entra.  
  
_ M. Potter je vois que vous allez mieux.  
  
_ C'est ce que je me suis fait dire, Professeur Rogue.  
  
_ J'ai à vous parlé avant que votre famille débarque ici.  
  
_ J'écoute.  
  
_ Nous avons un mystère à résoudre et je crois que vous en êtes la clé.  
  
_ Un mystère ?  
  
_ Oui, Potter comment cela ce fait-il que même si vous avez reçu l'Avada Kedavra vous soyez toujours en vie ?  
  
_ Je ne sais pas, j'en ai aucune idée.  
  
_ J'ai pensé que peut-être c'était à cause de Black. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
_ Sirius ? qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir avec ça ?  
  
_ J'ai cru qu'il s'était interposé entre vous et Voldemort, je me trompe ?  
  
_ Non, je me souviens qu'il est venu devant moi et qu'il a reçu le sort, puis ce fut mon tour.  
  
_ Hum, peut-être qu'il s'est produit la même chose qu'à la mort de tes parents.  
  
_ Vous croyez ?  
  
_ Je trouve que les deux événements ont certaines ressemblances, tu ne trouves pas, Harry.  
  
_ . . .  
  
_ Écoute, quand tu avais un an, c'est ta mère, maintenant c'est ton parrain. Ils ont donné leur vie pour que tu puisse vivre.  
  
_ Mais si c'est cela, ça veut dire que Voldemort est . . .  
  
_ Non, mais le sort s'est cependant retourné contre lui. Il a crié et a semblé vraisemblablement très épuisé et il s'est évanoui. Ses mangemorts se sont précipités et ont transplané avec lui.  
  
_ Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de faire un incantation, je veux dire, dès que Sirius s'est mis devant moi, Voldemort lui a lancé le sort. Rogue semblait réfléchir aux paroles de Harry, puis il prit la parole.  
  
_ Avant de venir combattre, est-ce que Sirius a fait quelque chose qui n'est pas habituel ? Harry pensa alors au moment qu'il était sorti de sa chambre pour aller combattre contre Voldemort. Il se remémora tous les détails qui lui venaient en tête, puis, il comprit.  
  
_Vous êtes sorti avant nous. J'allais pour sortir, mais il m'en a empêché. Il m'a serré dans ses bras et m'a dit des choses comme quoi je ne devrais pas m'en faire s'il lui arriverait quelque chose. Et il ne lâchait pas son étreinte. Il a marmonné des trucs incompréhensibles pour moi, puis il m'a lâché.  
  
_ Des trucs incompréhensibles, ? Ce devait être l'incantation.  
  
_ Sirius est mort pour me sauver la vie, dit tristement Harry. Pourquoi ?  
  
_ Visiblement votre parrain vous aimait beaucoup. Il a du utilisé le même sort que votre mère avait utilisé. Étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de lien direct de sang avec vous le sort fut moins puissant et c'est pour cela que Voldemort y a survécu, enfin je crois.  
  
_ Pourquoi faut-il que tous les gens que j'aiment se fassent tuer, cria Harry en pleurant. Rogue le regarda confus. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un entre pour consoler le jeune homme qui semblait très triste au prise avec des remords et de la culpabilité. Il ne voulait pas être méprisant avec celui-ci. Il s'approcha alors tout doucement de Harry et mis une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
  
_ Potter . . . Harry, je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est un lourd fardeau tout ça pour toi.  
  
_ Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est répondit Harry en pleurant encore.  
  
_ Tu n'es pas coupable de tout ça. Rappelles-toi la dernière attaque Voldemort en voulait à toi et à moi, donc je suis tout autant coupable que toi et même plus, si je m'y étais rendu immédiatement au lieu d'aller avec Sirius chez toi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.  
  
_ Vous n'en savez rien, professeur, répondit Harry en sanglotant. À ce moment-là, Rogue fit quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre aient cru possible un jour. Il étreignit Harry. Il se serra dans ses bras en tentant de consoler le jeune homme, comme l'aurait fait son père ou Sirius s'ils avaient encore été là avec lui. Les deux hommes demeurèrent dans cette étreinte jusqu'à ce que Mme Lander vint les interrompre pour donner le repas de Harry. Harry regarda alors Rogue et lui dit seulement « merci », celui-ci lui répondit « Ce n'est rien Harry, si jamais tu as besoin, tu peux venir » et il quitta l'infirmerie. Harry mangea son repas et M. Lander vint l'aider à se laver et mettre autre chose qu'une robe de nuit de l'infirmerie pour le reste de l'après-midi. Harry avait de la difficulté à marcher et M. Lander devait le tenir pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Lorsque Harry revit Hermione celle-ci vint l'embrasser et, avec l'aide de M. Lander, amena Harry dans la grande salle. M. Lander avait déposé Harry dans une chaise roulante en disant que les moldus avaient des inventions parfois dignes d'être utilisé par les sorciers et c'est lui-même qui avait poussé Harry jusqu'à la grande salle. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle Molly Weasley se précipita vers Harry.  
  
_ Harry, bon anniversaire chéri, je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, tu nous as fait peur.  
  
_ Merci dit Harry amusé.  
  
_ Hey fiston, fit Arthur tu vas mieux. Tu vas t'en sortir, c'est pas cette année que tu-sais-qui t'aura. Il étreignit Harry.  
  
_ Merci, Arthur !  
  
_ Hey tu ne sais pas quoi, Harry ?  
  
_ Non.  
  
_ Bill s'est marié, il y a deux semaines. Viens Bill, viens présenter ta femme à Harry.  
  
_ Salut Harry, comme tu vois je ne voulais pas que tu te marie avant moi alors j'ai décidé de me marier. Elle a dit oui. Elle est ravissante, n'est-ce pas ? dit Bill en présentant sa femme Fleur Weasley.  
  
_ Eh, oui, mais je ne veux pas te vexer Bill, mais moi je préfère Hermione, mais Fleur est très belle dit-il en souriant.  
  
_ Et nous, nous nous marions, la semaine prochaine, dit alors Percy en s'avançant avec Pénélope vers Harry.  
  
_ Pourquoi vous vous mariez seulement quand je dors, je veux dire, moi je manque tout ça !? dit Harry en souriant. Percy regarda alors Pénélope et celle-ci fit un signe positif.  
  
_ Harry je viens d'avoir une idée, dit-il, si on se mariait la même journée. Comme cela tu verrais mon mariage.  
  
_ Oui, ce serait une bonne idée dit alors Hermione en souriant. Elle se tourna vers Harry et continua, parce que je n'ai pas changé d'idée, je veux toujours me marier avec toi.  
  
_ C'est d'accord, reste plus qu'à trouver une date au cours de laquelle je ne dormirai pas, où Hermione ne sera pas en train d'accoucher et que l'école ne sera pas pleine d'étudiants. Dit Harry.  
  
_ Le 31 août serait bien je crois, dit alors Lander. Tout le monde tournèrent la tête vers lui. Harry sera réveillé et Hermione ne sera pas sur le point d'accoucher, de plus, la rentrée devrait avoir lieu que le lendemain.  
  
_ Vous êtes génial, Lander dit Harry, c'est d'accord pour le 31. Il se tourna vers Hermione et celle-ci s'approcha de lui, il l'embrassa. Puis ils commencèrent à fêter l'anniversaire de Harry. Il reçu plusieurs cadeaux et il en était vraiment heureux. Et vers 18h30, Lander vint voir Harry et lui dit qu'il devait aller dormir. Hermione et Lander se rendirent à l'infirmerie avec Harry et Lander le mit dans le lit. Il lui tendit une potion que Harry but d'une traite. Hermione l'embrassa une dernière fois et Harry posa une main sur son ventre en disant  
  
_ Bonne nuit fiston !, aussitôt le bébé se mit à bouger, et Harry s'endormit.  
MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, ILS M'ENCOURAGENT À POURSUIVRE !!! 


	2. Le grand jour

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter Partie 2  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Cette fiction est la 2e partie de La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter, pour bien comprendre l'histoire, il serait important de la lire.  
  
Petit sondage à tous les lecteurs :  
  
Est-ce que Hermione devrait avoir un garçon ou une fille, et quel devrait être le prénom ?  
  
Chapitre II  
  
Harry entendait une voix.  
  
_ Monsieur Potter. . . vous allez bien ?  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir à qui appartenait la voix.  
  
_ Bonjour, lui dit alors M. Lander.  
  
_ 'jour, répondit Harry.  
  
_ Bonne nouvelle, lui dit le médicomage.  
  
_ bonne nouvelle ?  
  
_ Oui, votre traitement est terminé, vous êtes guéri et je ne vous endormirai pas aujourd'hui.  
  
_ Oui, cela est une bonne nouvelle, quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ?  
  
_ Nous sommes le 20 août. C'est-à-dire que vous allez vous marier dans 11 jours.  
  
_ Où est Hermione ? est-ce qu'elle va bien ?  
  
_ Oui elle va bien. Je l'ai examiné hier et sa grossesse se déroule merveilleusement bien. Nous avons même refait le test du Kossy, et vous savez quoi, Harry ?  
  
_ Il a prédit une fille.  
  
_ Oui, donc vous me devez 10 gallions.  
  
_ Puisque je vous dit qu'il se trompe, attendons de voir le garçon, mais préparez bien vos gallions M. Lander.  
  
_ Ah, Harry tu es réveillé, dit alors Mme Lander. Je vais te chercher un plateau pour ton dîner.  
  
_ Merci, Mme Lander. M. Lander aida Harry à s'asseoir et l'installa confortablement. Puis Harry demanda  
  
_ Comment se fait-il que Mme Pomfresh ne soit pas ici ?  
  
_ Elle a tout d'abord voulu prendre l'été de vacances. Puis elle a appris hier au Professeur Rogue qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Qu'elle n'avait plus l'âge de guérir des étudiants. Elle a démissionné.  
  
_ Ah! Qui va la remplacer ?  
  
_ Martine a été engagé pour la remplacer. Le ministère a également jugé bon qu'un médicomage soit toujours présent ici à Poudlard dans le cas d'une prochaine attaque de Vous-savez-qui. Alors, je suis le médicomage responsable de Poudlard.  
  
_ Le ministère a enfin reconnu le retour de Vol. . . Vous-savez-qui ?  
  
_ Oui, je dois te dire que Fudge a eu l'air d'un parfait idiot. C'est certain qu'aux prochaines élections il ne sera plus ministre, mais il doit terminer son mandat et il lui reste encore deux ans. Martine arriva avec le dîner de Harry qu'elle déposa sur la table près de son lit. Harry commença à manger, puis il s'arrêta et demanda.  
  
_ Où sont les autres ?  
  
_ Les autres ?  
  
_ Hermione, Rémus, Molly, ?  
  
_ Votre fiancée est allée sur le chemin de traverse aujourd'hui pour acheter vos articles scolaires avec le professeur Lupin et le professeur Weasley. Nous ne leur avions pas dit que l'on vous réveillerait aujourd'hui.  
  
_ Ah, répondit Harry. Pourquoi ?  
  
_ Nous avons pensé que ce serait une belle surprise pour eux de vous voir apparaître au souper dans la grande salle, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
_ Oui, c'est une excellente idée, mais je crois que lorsque Hermione sera de retour elle viendra ici.  
  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons arrangé ce petit détail avec M. Charlie Weasley, vous savez c'est le seul qui est au courant. Il m'a garanti que personne ne viendrait à l'infirmerie de la journée.  
  
_ J'ai déjà hâte de me rendre au souper dit Harry en prenant une autre bouchée.  
  
_ Avez-vous encore un poing dans le dos ?  
  
_ Non, rien. Suis-je guéri pour vrai ?  
  
_ Oui, mais vous serez encore faible un peu, mais avec du repos vous vous remettrez vite. Nous te laissons manger ensuite je vais t'aider à aller prendre une douche, puis tu te reposeras avant le souper pour prendre des forces.  
  
_ D'accord dit Harry. Il termina de dîner, puis M. Lander vint l'aider à se laver et il se recoucha. Il s'endormit aussitôt. Il rêva que Hermione accouchait et souffrait beaucoup. Il tournait autour du lit et il dit alors à Hermione qu'il devait accoucher à sa place. Elle s'est alors levée et il s'est installé dans le lit. Il poussait pour faire sortir le bébé, il poussait et Hermione mangeait des glaces en le regardant. Il regarda en face de lui pour voir le médicomage, c'était Hagrid qui lui disait, pousse Harry pousse. Harry poussait de toutes ses forces, puis une jeune fille d'une douzaine années sortit, d'où, il ne le savait pas lui-même, elle était blonde et avait déjà des tresses. Elle regarda Harry, puis dit, bonjour papa, je vais aller m'habiller, et elle sortit de l'infirmerie. À ce moment-là Martine arrivait avec un sceau d'eau et le versait sur sa tête en disant, bon travail, Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Potter,  
  
_ M. Potter !, Harry se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
_ Quoi, dit Harry.  
  
_ Vous rêviez, je crois dit Martine.  
  
_ Un rêve, c'était plutôt un cauchemar.  
  
_ Bon il est l'heure de se rendre à la grande salle. Je vais vous aider à vous habiller à moins que vous ne préférez Boris.  
  
_ Non, c'est correct.  
  
_ Hermione vous a acheté de nouvelles robes pour l'école et en a apporté une ici, vous pourriez la mettre.  
  
_ Oui ce sera parfait. Mme Lander l'aida à se vêtir, puis M. Lander arriva avec le fauteuil roulant.  
  
_ Prêt, Harry ?  
  
_ Oui, dit-il en souriant. Il se leva et s'assit sur la chaise. M. Lander la poussa jusqu'à la porte de la grande salle, puis Harry se leva. M. Lander ouvrit la porte et entra suivi de Harry qui marchait péniblement et très lentement. Tous les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui et il vit une personne arriver en courant. C'était Hermione.  
  
_ Harry, je suis contente. Elle l'embrassa et il mit ses mains autour de ses épaules.  
  
_ Moi aussi, dit-il. Puis il se rassit dans le fauteuil roulant. Et Rémus, Charlie, Bill, Fleur et Rogue vinrent le saluer. Suivis des professeurs Flitwick, Bibine et Chourave. Harry les salua tous chaleureusement, puis il s'arrêta rapidement.  
  
_ J'oublie de saluer la personne la plus importante pour moi, dit-il. Il mit sa main sur le ventre de Hermione et dit Bonjour fiston, c'est papa. Tu t'ennuyais hein. Et le bébé commença à bouger. Toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à rire. Il alla souper et passa un très bon moment. Puis il fut le temps pour lui de retourner se reposer. Et M. Lander lui annonça qu'il pourrait dormir dans ses appartements à condition, justement qu'il dorme et ne fasse rien d'autre. Harry avait alors répondu :  
  
_ De toute façon Lander, même si cela me tente, je n'en ai pas encore la force. Et puis nous ne sommes pas encore marier. Avait-il dit en souriant et en mettant une main sur le ventre de Hermione. Celle-ci avait ri et répondu.  
  
_ Je vais veiller sur lui, M. Lander soyez-en sur, il dormira.  
  
Harry dormait pour la première fois avec Hermione depuis le combat. Il se serra près d'elle et déposa un baiser dans son cou, puis mis une main sur son ventre où le bébé commença immédiatement à bouger, puis il s'endormit. Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir, le bébé bougeait trop. Elle enleva tout doucement la main de Harry de son ventre et le bébé cessa de bouger et elle pu enfin dormir.  
  
* * *  
  
_ Cela se passera bien, dit Arthur Weasley en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Harry.  
  
_ Çà m'énerve ! répondit Harry en tentant désespérément de peigner ses cheveux. Aujourd'hui il allait se marier avec la plus merveilleuse fille, mais il en était effrayé, il n'avait que 16 ans après tout. Il l'aurait marié de toute façon, mais cela devait se faire maintenant, à cause du bébé. Mais il l'aimait, il en était certain. Il ne pourrait jamais aimer une autre femme comme il aimait Hermione.  
  
_ Écoute Harry, dit Arthur, cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Tu vas faire le meilleur des mari pour Hermione.  
  
_ Je l'espère.  
  
_ J'en suis sûr répondit Arthur.  
  
_ Et moi aussi, répondit une voix derrière eux, c'était Monsieur Granger.  
  
_ Charles, vous allez bien, dit Harry. Désolé pour le mariage moitié moldu, moitié sorcier.  
  
_ Je comprend, et je vais bien, mais on dirait que tu sembles un peu nerveux, je me trompe Harry ?  
  
_ Non, je suis mort de trouille.  
  
_ Tu n'as aucune raison, Hermione t'adore et je sais que toi aussi tu l'adores. Tu feras un très bon mari pour elle et elle sera en sécurité avec toi et rien ne pourra lui arriver, car je te fais confiance.  
  
_ Merci, dit Harry en regardant son beau-père.  
  
_ Et pour te consoler, sache que Hermione est pire que toi. Elle a changé trois fois de coiffure et elle crie continuellement après Rose. Elle a les nerfs à fleur de peau. En attendant ses paroles les trois hommes se mirent à rire, puis Percy apparu, il semblait très calme.  
  
_ Il est temps, je crois, dit-il. Les hommes sortirent de la pièce et se rendirent dans la grande salle. Arthur Weasley servait de père à Harry et Bill Weasley de père à son frère Percy. Harry avait tenté de convaincre Arthur d'accompagner Percy en lui disant qu'il prendrait son tuteur, mais M. Weasley avait refusé prétextant qu'il le lui avait demandé avant Percy. Percy avait dit à Harry qu'il comprenait et que Bill était plus proche de lui que son père. Donc Harry arriva dans la robe de soirée que Hermione lui avait offerte l'an dernier, à Noël accompagné de Arthur Weasley. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille. Il s'installa devant et accueilli les quelques invités présents. Toute la famille Weasley, la famille Deauclaire, la famille Granger et sa famille à lui, Rémus Lupin, les Lander et les professeurs de Poudlard. Il serra la main du prêtre présent pour la cérémonie moldu, c'était un prêtre né d'une mère sorcière et d'un père moldu, qui n'avait pas de pouvoir magique, mais qui connaissait le monde de la sorcellerie. Puis il salua le mage présent pour la cérémonie du mariage façon sorcier. Quand les invités furent assis les mariées firent leur entrée. Tout d'abord Pénélope apparue au bras de son père suivit de Hermione au bras de Charles Granger. Elle avait acheté une magnifique robe de mariée moldu blanche qui moulait son corps et son ventre, elle était perlée et possédait une légère traîne. Elle était vraiment ravissante. Hermione portait un immense bouquet de roses blanches et en avait des rouge dans les cheveux. Harry pensa en la voyait que c'était la première fois qu'il l'a voyait aussi belle qu'aujourd'hui. Hermione vint s'installer près de lui, il lui fit un sourire et il rougit. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sourit, elle aussi avant de rougir. Et le sorcier mage commença la cérémonie en mariant Percy et Pénélope. Puis ce fut au tour de Harry et Hermione. Le prêtre commençait.  
  
_ Mes biens chers amis, nous sommes ici pour unir par les liens sacrés du mariage cet homme et cette femme. Si quelqu'un parmi vous connaît un motif d'empêcher cette union, qu'il se lève maintenant, où qu'il se taise à jamais. Un long silence parcouru les invités. Ceux-ci étant presque exclusivement composé de sorcier ne comprenaient pas la question du prêtre, ainsi ils regardèrent les réactions de M. et Mme Granger qui ne faisaient rien. Donc ils décidèrent de faire comme eux.  
  
_ Amis du monde des sorciers et sorcières nous allons célébrer l'union de deux très grands sorciers aujourd'hui. Reprit le mage. Veuillez vous avancer, dit-il à l'endroit de Harry et Hermione, Harry, dites vos v?ux de mariage à Hermione. Harry prit alors la main d'Hermione et il se senti extrêmement nerveux à ce moment, mais il commença :  
  
_ Moi, Harry James Potter je te prend, toi, Hermione Rose Granger comme mon épouse et je promets de t'aimer, de te chérir, de te protéger, de t'être fidèle, dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté, dans la santé ou la maladie, et jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je t'aime Hermione et je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Acceptes-tu d'être mon épouse ? Hermione le regarda les larmes aux yeux, elle était très émue.  
  
_ Moi, Hermione Rose Granger, j'accepte de te prendre comme époux, Harry James Potter, de t'aimer, de te chérir, de t'être fidèle, dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté, dans la santé ou la maladie et jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je t'aime Harry, toi acceptes-tu d'être mon époux ?  
  
_ Oh que oui, répondit-il en souriant. Ce qui fit rire toute l'assistance y compris le prêtre et le mage qui présidaient la cérémonie. Puis le prêtre prit la parole et tendit les anneaux aux jeunes. Hermione prit l'anneau destiné à Harry et lui mit au doigt en disant :  
  
_ Harry, je te donne cet anneau signe de notre amour et de ma fidélité. Puis Harry pris la bague de fiançailles et l'anneau qu'il avait acheté au mois juin dernier avec Sirius à Pré-au-Lard. C'était une anneau en or avec cette inscription gravée à l'intérieur «Je t'aime et je t'aimerai, Harry ». Il mit les deux bagues à Hermione en disant :  
  
_ Hermione, je te donne cette bague et cet anneau en signe de mon amour éternel et de ma fidélité. Puis le mage invita les deux témoins à s'avancer. M. Weasley se posta près de Harry la baguette levée et Rémus Lupin, remplaçant M. Granger, s'approcha de Hermione dans la même position. Le mage, et les deux témoins lancèrent un sort qui créa une corde qui entoura les baguettes de Harry et Hermione. Puis le mage dit  
  
_ Ce que Merlin a unit, nul ne peut le séparer. Il regarda Harry et lui dit de mettre un anneau de lumière au doigt de Hermione. Harry fit apparaître l'anneau et le glissa au doigt de Hermione, puis elle fit la même chose pour lui. Et les témoins arrêtèrent le sort. Et le prêtre repris la parole.  
  
_ Ce que Dieu a unit aucun homme ne pourra le séparer. Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry. Harry s'exécuta rapidement et embrassa passionnément Hermione. Et l'assemblée applaudit. Puis le mage se tourna vers l'assemblée et reprit la parole  
  
_ Très chers sorciers et sorcières et moldus, je vous présente M. et Mme Harry et Hermione Potter. Tous les invités vinrent les féliciter et Harry du s'asseoir dans le fauteuil roulant pour poursuivre la soirée, car il ne tenait plus debout et il était encore faible. Il allait de mieux en mieux, mais il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Les deux jeunes mariés quittèrent tôt la réception afin, justement que Harry aille dormir. Rendus dans leur chambre, Harry demanda à Hermione :  
  
_ Tu sais Hermione, si tu veux conserver ton nom de famille, je n'ai rien contre.  
  
_ Non, Harry, je m'appelle désormais Hermione Potter et j'en suis très heureuse. Harry sourit, il en était heureux lui aussi.  
  
_ Je m'excuse Hermione, ta lune de miel devra être remise à plus tard. Je suis encore trop faible pour. . .  
  
_ De toute façon, l'interrompit-elle, avec ma grossesse qui est très avancée, je crois que nous n'aurions rien fait. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
_ Mmm, probablement, viens te coucher que je t'embrasse Madame Potter et que je salue mon fils.  
  
_ J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu lorsque tu réaliseras que ce sera une fille dit-elle en se couchant près de son époux.  
  
_ Je ne pourrai pas être déçu dit-il en l'embrassant, j'aurai un fils. Puis il mit sa tête sur le ventre de Hermione et dit, Salut fiston, c'est papa, alors ça va ce soir, pas trop fatigué ? et le bébé se mit immédiatement à bouger.  
  
_ Harry je déteste quand tu fais cela ! dit alors Hermione en souriant. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément, puis se coucha près d'elle en disant.  
  
_ Bonne nuit mon amour. Bonne nuit fiston, en effleurant à peine le ventre de Hermione qui se remit à bouger. Il enleva sa main et la posa sur la hanche de sa bien aimée. Il dormirait profondément cette nuit et il ferait de très beaux rêves, il en était persuadé.  
MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, ILS M'ENCOURAGENT À POURSUIVRE !!! 


	3. La rentrée

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter Partie 2  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Cette fiction est la 2e partie de La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter, pour bien comprendre l'histoire, il serait important de la lire.  
Chapitre III  
Harry se réveilla à 8h. Il remarqua que Hermione n'était plus dans le lit. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche, puis retourna dans sa chambre et s'habilla. Ensuite, il descendit au salon où il trouva Bill et Fleur Weasley discutant avec Hermione.  
  
_ Bonjour, dit-il en serrant la main de Bill. Il se tourna vers Fleur et lui fit une bise sur la joue pour la saluer.  
  
_ Bien dormi, dit Hermione, en s'approchant de lui et en lui donnant un baiser.  
  
_ Oui, merci. Bill que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite.  
  
_ Eh, il jeta un ?il à Fleur, Fleur et moi, aimerions vous demander quelque chose.  
  
_ Oui, dit Harry en s'assoyant près de Hermione.  
  
_ Ben, voilà, commença Bill, cet année j'ai le poste de professeur des métamorphoses et je suis le directeur des Gryffondors.  
  
_ C'est super, je suis content pour toi, Bill, dit Harry.  
  
_ Moi aussi, dit Hermione.  
  
_ Euh, merci. Et Fleur enseignera l'astronomie.  
  
_ Wow, c'est génial, dit Hermione entousiaste.  
  
_ Euh, oui, dit Bill. Enfin c'est ce qui nous amène à vous faire une demande.  
  
_ Oui, allez-y dit Harry.  
  
_ Bien voyez-vous, moi je dois demeurer avec le professeur Chourave, comme le faisait Mc Gonagall et Fleur avec le professeur Flitwick, comme le faisait Sinistra. Harry eut un petit sourire. Et bien on se demandait, Fleur et moi, si on pouvait venir certains soirs pour eh, dormir ensembles, ici ?  
  
_ Je comprends, dit Harry en souriant, mais j'ai une meilleure idée. Je dois en parler avec ma chère épouse avant. Viens Hermione allons dans la chambre. Elle le suivit, puis il lui fit part de son idée. Elle était d'accord. Ils se rendirent dans le salon où Harry fit part de l'idée à ses deux amis.  
  
_ J'ai quelque chose de mieux à vous proposer, dit-il. Vous pourriez venir vivre ici, avec nous. Ce sera moins vide, nous étions habitués à avoir Sirius, sa voix trahissait sa tristesse en évoquant le souvenir de son parrain, ici avec nous. Hermione mit son bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
_ Je suis désolé, pour Sirius dit Bill en étreignant rapidement Harry. Et si Fleur veut, j'accepte ta proposition.  
  
_ Oui, je veux bien, dit Fleur. Harry souriait maintenant et Bill lui dit  
  
_ Harry, si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas viens m'en parler. Je serai toujours là pour toi.  
  
_ Merci, dit simplement Harry. Puis Charlie entra dans le salon.  
  
_ Bonjour M. et Mme Potter, dit-il en s'adressant à Harry et Hermione qui souriaient.  
  
_ Bonjour, M. Weasley dit Hermione en souriant.  
  
_ Harry je voulais te voir pour te demander quelque chose.  
  
_ Si c'est pour une chambre elle est déjà prise, dit Bill en riant. Charlie eut un petit sourire en regardant son grand frère.  
  
_ Non, c'est que j'enseignerai les Potions, cette année et je suis le nouveau directeur des Serpentards. Alors je deviendrai méprisant envers les méchants Gryffondors et je voulais seulement vous avertir. Et aussi vous demandez de m'appeler professeur Weasley dans mes cours ou devant les autres étudiants. J'ai demandé la même chose à Ginny, vous savez. En dehors des cours, où il n'y aura que nous, continuez à m'appeler Charlie.  
  
_ Il n'y a pas de problème, je comprends ça. Dit Harry. Il se tourna vers Bill et Fleur et ajouta, nous devons faire pareil avec vous ?  
  
_ Oui ce serait mieux, dit Bill.  
  
_ Et si on allait déjeuner, je meurt de faim, moi, dit Hermione.  
  
_ Toi, tu as toujours faim, dit Harry en riant.  
  
_ Eh, je dois manger pour deux. Les cinq personnes se rendirent déjeuner à la grande salle.  
  
* * *  
  
Aujourd'hui, les étudiants devaient tous arriver puisque c'était le jour de la rentrée. Harry savait que ce serait une journée éprouvante pour lui. Tout d'abord, Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Sinistra n'étaient plus là et Mme Pomfresh avait prit sa retraite, donc il y aurait des nouveaux professeurs à Poudlard, mais aussi, parce que seule Ginny représentait, désormais la famille Weasley en tant qu'étudiant, les jumeaux ayant terminé l'an dernier. Ron n'y serait pas. Ron, il manquait terriblement à Harry, il aurait tant aimé que son ami soit présent pour son mariage, il aurait été le parrain de son fils, la vie aurait été merveilleuse. Il y avait aussi Sirius qui manquait à Harry. Il se questionnait encore sur le fait que celui-ci ait sacrifié sa vie pour lui. Il se sentait coupable, mais n'en avait pas parlé à personne, même pas à Hermione. Il se disait qu'il devrait faire face à ses sentiments lui-même, qu'il devait être fort et ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Il deviendrait père sou peu, le bébé étant prévu pour la fin de septembre, il devait s'occuper de Ginny comme Ron l'aurait fait, il devait s'occuper de son épouse, tant de responsabilités pour un garçon de 16 ans, à peine. Il savait qu'il allait avoir de l'aide, toute la famille Weasley le supportait et le supporterait, dans toutes les épreuves qu'il aurait à traverser, oui, les Weasley et Rémus seraient là. Il en sourit, cela lui donna le courage d'affronter le festin du début d'année. Il mit son uniforme de Poudlard de Gryffondor et épingla le badge du capitaine, car Bill le lui avait appris, il serait encore le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor et il aurait à trouver cinq nouveaux équipiers. Il se rendit à la grande salle avec Hermione, main dans la main.  
  
Ils s'assirent en saluant au passage, Neville, devenu préfet et Ginny, également préfète. Il regarda Bill déposé le choixpeau sur un tabouret, puis appeler un à un les premières années. Il se sentit triste, à ce moment, car cela lui rappela soudain sa première année et sa cérémonie de répartition à lui, quand le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor, avec son nouvel ami Ron. Il était triste, mais Hermione ayant deviné les sentiments qu'ils devaient avoir en ce moment, lui prit doucement la main et dit à Lavande, qui avait sa main sur le ventre de Hermione, car elle voulait absolument sentir le bébé bouger :  
  
_ Attends, vois-tu ce bébé ne bouge que si une seule personne touche mon ventre regarde. Harry sorti de sa réflexion en regardant Hermione posé sa main sur son ventre. Il sourit en regardant Lavande regarder le spectacle et il commença à parler à son fils  
  
_ Hey fiston ça va, tu sais un jour tu viendras toi aussi ici, à Poudlard. Et le bébé se mit à bouger, Lavande trouvait le spectacle très drôle et elle pouvait ainsi, elle aussi sentir le bébé bouger, ayant conservé sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione.  
  
_ Ok, c'est correct, Harry, dit-elle, Lavande a senti le bébé bouger.  
  
_ Bien moi je suis bien comme cela, dit-il en souriant.  
  
_ Moi non, dit-elle en répondant à son sourire. Harry enleva donc sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione et lui prit la main. Puis Lavande dit :  
  
_ Hermione, tu sais, je crois que Harry va énerver ton enfant, je veux dire, il bouge seulement lorsque Harry touche à ton ventre ?  
  
_ Il lui arrive de bouger quand c'est moi, mais c'est moins, comment dire, il bouge moins que lorsque c'est Harry.  
  
_ Et vous allez avoir un garçon ?  
  
_ Oui, dit alors Harry, un garçon fort comme son père qui sera un as du quidditch. Dit-il en riant.  
  
_ Harry, tu sais bien que ce sera une fille. Dit alors Hermione, elle s'adressa à Lavande, tu sais Harry espère un garçon, mais le Kossy dit que ce sera une fille alors.  
  
_ Bien Harry, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu, lorsque ta fille viendra au monde, dit Lavande.  
  
_ Cet objet se trompe, Lavande. Un pari ?  
  
_ Oui, ce serait une idée, quoi ?  
  
_ Si c'est un garçon, tu fais les sélections pour le quidditch.  
  
_ D'accord et si c'est une fille, tu feras mes devoirs de DCFM pendant deux semaines.  
  
_ Marché conclu, j'espère que tu as un bon balai ? dit-il en riant et en lui serrant la main sous le regard réprobateur de Hermione. Puis la cérémonie de la répartition prit fin et le Professeur Rogue se leva. Le silence se fit dans la grande salle.  
  
_ Chers élèves et chers professeurs, avant de commencer le festin j'aimerais qu'on observe une minute de silence pour toutes les personnes qui nous ont quittées et qui devraient être normalement présentes parmi nous ce soir, j'ai nommé, M. Ronald Weasley, M. Dean Thomas, M. Seamus Finnigan, le professeur Sinistra, le professeur Mc Gonagall, M. Sirius Black et le professeur Albus Dumbledore. Le silence se fit dans la grande salle. La table des gryffondors semblait extrêmement triste. Les décès les avaient plus particulièrement touchés que les autres maisons. Puis lorsque la minute fut écoulée, Rogue reprit la parole.  
  
_ Toutes ces pertes tragiques sont dues qu'à un seul et même homme, Voldemort. Les élèves de la grande salle frémirent. Nous savons qu'il est toujours prêt à s'attaquer à Poudlard, c'est pour cette raison que cette année il n'y aura pas de sortie à Pré-au-Lard d'autorisées. Mais nous avons remis en place la saison de Quidditch, et tous les entraînements devront se faire sous la supervision de votre directeur ou directrice de maison. Et ce dans le but d'assurer votre sécurité. Je vous présente nos nouveaux professeurs, donc Mme Fleur Weasley enseignera l'astronomie. Les élèves applaudirent poliement. M. Rémus Lupin enseignera les défenses contre les forces du mal, nouveaux applaudissements dans la salle, M. Charlie Weasley enseignera les potions magiques et est désormais le directeur des Serpentards, les élèves de cette table accueillirent la nouvelle sans applaudir, ils semblaient visiblement contrariés de ce nouveau directeur. Puis le professeur de métamorphose et le directeur des Gryffondors, sera M. Bill Weasley. Les Gryffondors applaudirent à tout rompre. Mme Pomfresh a prit sa retraite cette année ainsi je vous présente notre nouvelle infirmière Mme Martine Lander, son époux demeurera également parmi nous puisque le ministère à juger bon que nous ayons un médicomage ici, je vous présente donc, M. Boris Lander. Les élèves applaudirent timidement. Puis Rogue dit Que le festin commence. Les tables se remplirent de nourriture et tout le monde mangea de bon appétit. Après le repas Hermione et Harry regagnèrent leur appartement après avoir saluer Ginny. Hermione s'assit sur le sofa et regarda Harry.  
  
_ Je me sens triste, dit-elle.  
  
_ Pour Ron, moi aussi. Répondit Harry.  
  
_ Ce n'était pas de ta faute Harry.  
  
_ Je sais pour lui c'était un accident, mais pour Sirius.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler, je suis là et je ne te jugerai pas.  
  
_ Je sais, mais je ne suis pas prêt. Il s'assied à côté de Hermione et mit son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle le regarda, puis elle dit  
  
_ Quand tu seras prêt, tu peux venir.  
  
_ Je sais, répondit-il, il l'embrassa tendrement et suggéra d'aller au lit.  
  
_ Vas-y dit-elle, va te coucher, il faut reprendre des forces, les cours recommencent demain. Mais moi je n'ai pas sommeil.  
  
_ Bon, fit-il, bonne nuit, Mme Potter, il l'embrassa une dernière fois et fit bouger son bébé avant de se rendre dans sa chambre et s'endormir dès que sa tête eut touché son oreiller.  
MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, ILS M'ENCOURAGENT À POURSUIVRE !!! 


	4. La famille Potter s'agrandit

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter Partie 2  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Cette fiction est la 2e partie de La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter, pour bien comprendre l'histoire, il serait important de la lire.  
Chapitre IV  
Les cours avaient débuté depuis maintenant deux semaines. Nos deux amis avaient encore le cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentards ainsi que le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Harry regarda son horaire pour la journée. Il commençait par avoir un double cours de potions, puis un cours de soins aux créatures magiques, puis dans l'après-midi, métamorphose et DCFM. L'avant-midi serait longue. Il était assis sur le sofa et discutait avec Fleur, puis Bill descendit se joindre à eux. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il devait réveiller Hermione sinon elle serait en retard au cours de potions. Il l'avait laissé dormir plus longtemps ce matin, car ils s'étaient couchés tard hier, car c'était la fête à Hermione et il lui avait préparé un « Surprise Party ». Il salua Bill et Fleur et monta réveiller sa belle.  
  
_ Herm, debout tu vas être en retard.  
  
_ Bonjour, dit-elle endormie, quelle heure est-il ?  
  
_ 7h30 nous avons cours de potions.  
  
_ Hum Harry, je crois que je n'irai pas, OUCH !, dit-elle en se prenant le ventre.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où as-tu mal ? Hermione expira longuement.  
  
_ Au ventre, j'ai des crampes, cela à commencer cette nuit. Je pense que je manque de sommeil. Vas au cours Harry et prend des notes.  
  
_ Mais je ne peux pas te laisser ici avec ces maux de ventres, en plus je ne pourrai revenir que sur l'heure du dîner.  
  
_ Non, vas-y Harry. J'irai mieux après avoir dormi.  
  
_ Bon, si jamais il y a quelque chose. . .  
  
_ Oui, je te fais chercher, c'est pro. . . certain. Il l'embrassa rapidement et descendit au salon. Puis il prit ses livres pour le cours de potions et se dirigea à l'infirmerie. Il y vit Mme Lander assise à son bureau.  
  
_ Mme Lander, c'est Hermione, elle ne va pas très bien, dit-il.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
  
_ Elle a des crampes dans le ventre qui ont commencées cette nuit.  
  
_ Hum, quand doit-elle avoir l'enfant ?  
  
_ Dans trois semaines.  
  
_ Ah je vois. Je vais avec vous, je vais aller la voir.  
  
_ C'est que je vais en cours, elle ne veut pas que je manque un cours. Mais si jamais il arrivait quoi que soit, venez me chercher.  
  
_ Pas de problème répondit-elle, je vous le promets.  
  
_ Vous savez, dit-il, vous ne devriez pas faire de promesses. Et il sortit de l'infirmerie pour se rendre à son double cours de potions où il arriva en retard. Heureusement que le professeur est Charlie pensa-t-il avec Rogue cela aurait été terrible. Il ouvrit la porte.  
  
_ Désolé, dit-il, M. Weasley.  
  
_ Vous êtes en retard, M. Potter, j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor. Harry regarda Charlie sceptique, puis aperçu les visages rayonnants des serpentards.  
  
_ Je suis désolé, dit-il seulement.  
  
_ M. Potter vous viendrez me voir après le cours nous avons à discuter de votre comportement.  
  
_ Oui, Monsieur. Harry se demandait pourquoi Charlie agissait ainsi, mais il s'assied à côté de Neville. Et commença à préparer les ingrédients pour la potion à l'étude du jour. Puis le chaudron de Neville explosa en arrosant au passage Pavarti et Lavande qui étaient devant Neville. Leur visage se mit à enfler dangereusement et Charlie les amena à l'infirmerie, non sans avoir au préalable enlevé 10 points à Gryffondor. Dès que Charlie ait quitté la classe en compagnie de Lavande et Pavarti, Malefoy prit la parole.  
  
_ Hey Potter, t'as marié la sang-de-boude pour lui donner un nom de sorcier pur. Harry le regarda, mais ne dit aucun mot.  
  
_ C'est elle qui t'empêche de parler, je suppose, c'est elle qui porte les culottes dans votre couple ? Harry ne répondit rien et continua à couper la racine de saule nécessaire à la préparation de la potion.  
  
_ Potter, ton enfant, tu es sûr qu'il est de toi ? Harry commençait à être exaspéré.  
  
_ La ferme, Malefoy.  
  
_ Tu es certain que ce n'est pas moi, le père ?  
  
_ Tais-toi Malefoy.  
  
_ Parce que j'ai eu cette sang de bourbe un peu après les vacances de Noël l'an dernier et elle m'a dit que j'étais meilleur que toi. Harry savait que Malefoy mentait. S'il n'avait pas parlé de Hermione, il n'aurait rien fait, mais là, il attaquait la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.  
  
_ Tu ne peux pas te la fermer deux minutes, toi ! cria-t-il en direction de Malefoy.  
  
_ Tu savais toi, que ta petite chérie te trompe avec tous les autres garçons de l'école ? Elle a essayé, presque tous les serpentards, tu sais ?  
  
_ J'aime mieux ne pas répondre à tes commentaires, ils ne sont que des tissus de mensonges. Il retourna à ses racines. Malefoy s'était tu voyant que ses insultes ne fonctionnaient plus, il devait trouver autre chose, puis au bout de cinq minutes,  
  
_ Potter, à ce qu'on dit tu serais le meurtrier de Black et Dumbledore ? Cette réplique atteignit Harry directement en plein c?ur, il se sentait énormément coupable, mais s'il répliquait à Malefoy celui-ci saurait, et il s'en servirait. Alors Harry décida de jouer son jeu et de le provoquer.  
  
_ Bien au moins, moi j'assume mes actes, je ne fais pas comme ton mangemort de père. Malefoy sortit alors sa baguette.  
  
_ Ne t'avise jamais d'insulter ma famille Potter, dit-il.  
  
_ Il était trop lâche pour faire face à la justice, continua Harry en regardant Malefoy.  
  
_ Tu l'auras voulu, Rictus. . .  
  
_ Experlliarmus, cria Harry, avant que Malefoy ait eu le temps de prononcer son sort. Malefoy fut projeté contre le mur de la classe renversant au passage trois chaudrons remplis de potions, non terminée. C'est à ce moment-là, que Charlie revint dans la classe.  
  
_ Malefoy, que faites-vous là.  
  
_ C'est Potter, M. Weasley, il m'a attaqué. Charlie regarda Harry dans les yeux. Il savait que Harry n'aurait jamais attaqué Malefoy sans raison, mais il devait prendre le parti de sa maison pour gagner le respect de ses élèves. C'est ce que le professeur Rogue, lui avait recommandé de faire. Il dit alors,  
  
_ M. Potter, 20 points seront retirés au Gryffondor, et M. Malefoy, 10 points vous serons retirés parce que vous avez fait renverser trois chaudrons et vous aurez une retenue, tous les deux. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Charlie, son ami, qui agissait ainsi. Heureusement le reste du cours se déroula bien, puis il se termina enfin. Harry allait sortir lorsque Charlie lui dit  
  
_ Monsieur Potter vous avez oublié que j'ai à vous parler. Harry retourna alors dans la classe et attendit que les autres élèves soient partis, puis Charlie referma la porte.  
  
_ Monsieur Weasley, commença Harry, je. . .  
  
_ Harry, appelle-moi Charlie. Harry le regarda l'air embêtée et Charlie le regarda en riant.  
  
_ Tu sais Harry, je n'avais pas le choix d'enlever ces points, il faut que j'obtienne le respect des élèves de ma maison. Mais ne t'en fais pas je vous ai tous donné des points pour votre devoir et ils seront en nombre suffisant pour couvrir ceux que je t'ai enlevés aujourd'hui. Et je vais t'enlever la retenu que je t'ai donnée. Je dirai à Malefoy que tu la fais avec Bill. Je vais organiser cela avec lui.  
  
_ Pour gagner le respect des Serpentards, j'aurais jamais cru entendre cela de la bouche de l'un des frères de Ron.  
  
_ Moi non plus, je n'aurais jamais cru prononcer ces paroles un jour, dit- il en souriant. Il regarda sa montre, puis il continua. Je crois que tu as un autre cours, tu devrais y aller, sinon tu seras en retard.  
  
_ Oui, salut Charlie.  
  
_ Bye Harry.  
  
Harry arriva en retard pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, mais Hagrid ne dit rien. Le cours se déroula bien, puisque Hagrid avait décidé d'étudier les serpents et Harry pouvaient leur parler. Alors son équipier, Neville et lui avaient terminé avant les autres élèves et ils en avaient profité pour discuter ensemble et parier sur le sexe du bébé. Le cours se termina rapidement et Harry couru vers son appartement pour voir comment allait Hermione, avant son dîner. Dès qu'il arriva près de la porte, il vit Rémus en sortir.  
  
_ Ah, tu es là Harry, viens dîner avec moi, je meure de faim.  
  
_ J'aimerais bien voir Hermione avant, si cela ne te dérange pas.  
  
_ Viens manger, elle se repose, lui répondit Rémus.  
  
_ J'aime mieux aller la voir.  
  
_ Non, viens allons manger, dit Rémus d'un ton ferme.  
  
_ Bon allons-y fit Harry résigné. Il se dit toutefois en lui-même qu'il mangerait rapidement afin de retrouver Hermione dès qu'il aurait terminé son repas, mais il se trompait, puisque dès qu'il eut terminé, Bill vint le voir.  
  
_ Harry j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour placer la classe de métamorphose avant le cours, tu peux venir ?  
  
_ Heu, je vais aller voir comment va Hermione avant.  
  
_ C'est que le cours débute dans 20 minutes et je n'aurai pas le temps d'organiser la classe seul.  
  
_ Bon, je viens. Harry se dirigea avec Bill vers la classe de métamorphose. Il aida Bill rapidement à placer la classe, puis les autres élèves arrivèrent et le cours commença.  
  
Harry avait l'impression que Bill parlait depuis déjà des heures, alors qu'en réalité cela ne faisait que 30 minutes que le cours était commencé. Il regarda sa montre en soupirant, puis une tête blonde fit une entrée dans la classe,  
  
_ Professeur Weasley, euh, Harry, tu dois venir, c'est Hermione. Harry se leva rapidement laissant ses livres et son sac à sa place et se précipita vers Collin Crivey qui visiblement semblait aussi nerveux que Harry. Harry s'apprêtait à sortir de la classe lorsqu'il entendit Bill  
  
_ Bonne chance Harry !  
  
Harry couru en direction de l'infirmerie et rencontra Arthur Weasley et Charles Granger. Il ne leur dit aucun mot et entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Il vit alors qu'Hermione était sur le point d'accoucher. Il y avait M. et Mme Lander, Molly et Rose qui étaient près d'elle. Il s'avança rapidement.  
  
_ Hermione tu vas bien ?  
  
_ Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien ? lui répondit-elle sèchement.  
  
_ . . . tu veux que je te laisse ? dit-il tristement. À ce moment-là, elle semblait avoir une autre crampe et il entendit Martine dire  
  
_ Une autre contraction Hermione, respire, oui, Hermione prit la main de Harry et la serra tellement fort qu'elle y laissa la trace de ses ongles. Harry ne dit rien, même si cela lui faisait très mal, mais il regarda Hermione qui semblait elle-même terriblement souffrir. Ses cheveux étaient tout trempés et lui collait sur le visage. Dès que la contraction fut passée, elle regarda Harry et lui dit  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait tout ce temps-là ?  
  
_ J'étais en cours, Herm, dit-il penaud. Aimerais-tu mieux que je parte ?  
  
_ Harry, viens ici, lui dit alors Molly. Harry se rendit près de Molly.  
  
_ Même si Hermione te demandes de quitter, reste. Ta place est ici.  
  
_ Mais elle semble vraiment m'en vouloir, dit-il.  
  
_ Ne t'en fais pas. C'est la souffrance qui l'a rend comme cela. Tu sais moi à tous mes accouchements j'ai dit à Arthur que c'était le dernier enfant qu'il me faisait et je le traitais toujours de crétin, de maniaque sexuel, enfin bref. Puis dès que j'avais l'enfant j'avais déjà tout oublié. Alors, peu importe ce qu'elle te dit, reste avec elle, auprès d'elle.  
  
_ Je ferai de mon mieux, ce sera encore long ?  
  
_ Je dirais encore 3 heures au maximum. Trois heures pensa-t-il et il aurait son enfant dans ses bras. Il s'installa à côté de Hermione qui le regarda fixement l'air fâchée.  
  
_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avant toi ?  
  
_ Je viens d'apprendre, dit-il. Puis une autre contraction arriva et elle serra encore la main de Harry si fort qu'il en avait mal.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il était près d'elle à se faire dire des bêtises par Hermione du genre, « J'espère que tu aimeras ton enfant, ce sera le seul que nous aurons », « Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, Harry », « Pourquoi es-tu arrivé si tard ? ». Il répondait toujours en souriant. Et lui disait qu'il était désolé. Puis Boris dit alors qu'il était le temps de pousser. Harry aida Martine à installer Hermione dans la bonne position et Lander lui dit alors de pousser.  
  
_ Pousse, Hermione. Il faut que ton bébé sorte. Hermione poussa de toute ses forces. Harry pouvait voir son visage contracté et les veines de ses tempes apparaître dû à l'effort qu'elle fournissait. Après plusieurs poussées, Lander dit alors  
  
_ Voilà la tête, ça va bien, la tête est sortie, et votre bébé à visiblement beaucoup de cheveux. Encore une ou deux petites poussées et votre bébé sera dans vos bras.  
  
_ Vas-y, dit Harry. Hermione le regarda, puis elle poussa encore de toute ses forces, et M. Lander dit, sans véritablement regarder le bébé.  
  
_ C'est une magnifique petite, il regarda le bébé, garçon ! finit-il surprit.  
  
_ UN GARÇON !!! s'écrièrent en même temps Rose, Martine, Hermione et Molly.  
  
_ Mon garçon, dit Harry visiblement ému.  
  
_ Viens couper le cordon ombilical. Harry s'exécuta, puis pris le bébé et le déposa sur le ventre de Hermione. Puis il embrassa la nouvelle maman.  
  
_ Je suis désolé dit-il, pour toute la souffrance.  
  
_ Harry c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, c'est un cadeau que tu m'as fait et c'est le plus merveilleux, regarde comme il est beau ! dit Hermione. Harry ne comprenait plus rien, il y a à peine dix minutes elle l'insultait et maintenant elle lui disait que c'était le plus jour de sa vie. Il se dit en lui-même, qu'il ne réussirait jamais à comprendre les femmes. Puis il regarda plus attentivement son enfant. Celui-ci avait déjà des cheveux et ils étaient noirs, comme les miens pensa-t-il. Puis Hermione, qui avait maintenant le bébé dans les bras lui dit :  
  
_ Regarde, il te ressemble beaucoup. On dirait un Harry junior.  
  
_ Oui, c'est vrai, c'est à croire que nous les Potter, on ne fait que des répliques de nous-même ! dit-il en souriant. Pauvre lui !  
  
_ Pauvre lui, pourquoi tu dis cela, demanda Hermione.  
  
_ Bien il se fera dire tout le temps qu'il ressemble à son père, mais . . . il regarda les yeux de son fils, sourit, mais qu'il a les yeux de sa mère. Regarde Hermione, il a tes yeux. Ils ne sont pas verts.  
  
_ Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?  
  
_ Oui c'est le plus beau bébé que j'ai vu de toute ma vie.  
  
_ Excusez-moi dit Boris, Martine va aller t'aider à te laver Hermione et moi je m'occuperai d'examiner votre fils et de le nettoyer.  
  
_ Oh, c'est correct, dit Hermione. Boris prit alors le bébé et demanda :  
  
_ Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
  
_ Harry, tu sais le pari, c'est toi qui dois choisir le prénom.  
  
_ Ah, oui, euh, j'avais pensé, j'ai pensé, mais dis le moi si tu n'es pas d'accord à Ronald James Potter.  
  
_ Je n'aurai jamais pu trouver un meilleur nom pour notre fils, Harry. N'est-ce pas Ronnie James ! dit-elle en regardant le bébé. Boris sortit avec le nouveau né et Martine aida Hermione à se lever pour aller se laver. Harry sorti de l'infirmerie avec sa belle-mère et Molly et fut accueilli par Arthur, Ginny, Bill, Fleur et Charlie Weasley et Charles Granger.  
  
_ J'ai un fils dit-il en souriant.  
  
_ Un garçon dit alors Arthur.  
  
_ Oui, un garçon, et par ici les gallions dit Harry qui tendait la main.  
  
Arthur vint y déposer 2 gallions, Bill en mis 3, Fleur 2, Charlie 5, Molly 1, Charles Granger et Rose le regardèrent, puis Charles prit la parole.  
  
_ Harry c'est que nous étions certains de gagner le pari alors nous n'avons pas changé d'argent en gallions. Nous le ferons dès demain.  
  
_ Il n'y a pas de problème, dit-il en souriant. Puis Ginny s'avança timidement et se mit à crier en rougissant :  
  
_ Harry Potter est le meilleur attrapeur du monde, mon frère Charlie Weasley ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.  
  
_ Hey, dit alors Charlie pourquoi tu dis des bêtises pareilles ?  
  
_ J'ai perdu mon pari, dit-elle encore rouge.  
  
_ Et si tu avais gagné ? demanda Charlie.  
  
_ Harry aurait crié demain dans la grande salle qu'il n'était qu'un piètre joueur de quidditch comparé au directeur des serpentards. Dit-elle en souriant.  
  
_ Une chance que j'ai eu un garçon, finalement dit Harry en faisant sonner les gallions qu'il avait mis dans sa poche.  
  
_ Dis Harry tu en as fait beaucoup des paris ?  
  
_ Plusieurs, il me reste encore à avoir des gallions des deux Lander, de Rémus et plusieurs Gryffondors devront faire les sélections pour faire partie de l'équipe de quidditch et aussi Neville devra porter sa cape à l'envers demain toute la journée, avec son insigne de préfet épinglée dans son dos. J'ai très hâte de le voir ainsi. Les personnes présentes se mirent à rire.  
  
_ Comment s'appellera ton fils, dit alors Arthur.  
  
_ Ronald James Potter, dit fièrement Harry. Les Weasley le regardèrent et devinrent émus. Ils lui étaient reconnaissants de rendre ainsi hommage à leur fils et leur frère Ronald Weasley. Ils s'avancèrent un à un pour féliciter le nouveau père, puis M. Lander apparu en disant à Harry que Hermione voulait le revoir seul un peu. Harry retourna dans l'infirmerie et Hermione était assise sur son lit. Le bébé dormait profondément dans un petit berceau à côté de celui-ci. Harry embrassa Hermione et s'assied sur la chaise à côté du lit.  
  
_ Harry, j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire.  
  
_ Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
  
_ Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.  
  
_ Tu veux dire quand tu me disais que tout était de ma faute, que j'étais un crétin qui ne savait pas faire des sorts de contraception, que ce serait le dernier enfant que nous aurions, que . . .  
  
_ Oui, tout ça, Harry. Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je disais, tu sais, et je me demande comment ce fait-il que tu es resté et que tu n'as pas quitté.  
  
_ C'est Molly. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait agi de la même façon à chacun de ses accouchements et m'a fait comprendre que je devrais rester.  
  
_ Tu me feras penser de la remercier.  
  
_ Oui, bien sûr.  
  
_ Il y a aussi une petite question que je voulais te poser.  
  
_ Oui, tout ce que tu veux.  
  
_ Comment ce fait-il que tu savais que ce serait un garçon alors que le Kossy, qui ne s'était trompé qu'une seule fois en cinq cents ans avait prédit une fille ? Harry eut un sourire.  
  
_ À cause de Ron et James.  
  
_ Ron et James, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à voir avec le sexe du bébé ?  
  
_ Tu te souviens à l'infirmerie lorsque tu m'as appris que tu étais enceinte.  
  
_ Oui.  
  
_ Et bien le soir même j'ai rêvé, à mon père et à Ron. Ils berçaient un bébé à tour de rôle. Je me suis approché et je l'ai vu. Dit-il en pointant son fils dans le berceau. James m'a regardé et a dit  
  
_ J'ai un petit-fils, tu te rends compte, Harry je suis grand-père !  
  
_ Et moi j'ai un filleul, un petit Potter, a dit Ron. Et qu'est-ce qu'il te ressemble, m'a-t-il dit. Puis le bébé s'est mis à pleurer, Ron l'a pris, il pleurait encore, ma mère est arrivée et l'a pris, il pleurait encore, alors elle l'a mis dans mes bras et il a arrêté de pleurer, puis je me suis réveillé. J'étais alors certain que ce serait un garçon.  
  
_ Oh et tu ne m'as pas conté ton rêve, pourquoi ?  
  
_ Parce que c'était trop drôle de parier et de savoir que je gagnerais, dit- il en faisant sonner l'argent qu'il avait dans ses poches.  
  
_ Et tu as parié beaucoup ?  
  
_ Bien, répondit-il en rougissant, disons que j'ai profité de la situation. Elle lui sourit et lui dit qu'il pouvait faire entrer les visiteurs. Il alla ouvrir la porte et l'infirmerie se remplit. Tous voulaient voir le bébé et ils semblaient tous d'accord qu'il était le portrait de son père. Puis Ronald James décida de faire entendre sa voix et se mit à pleurer. Hermione le prit rapidement dans ses bras pour le consoler, puis Molly tenta sa chance, puis Rose, puis Ginny qui le donna à Harry, qui le prit avec difficulté, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait le casser, et Ronald regarda son père, puis arrêta immédiatement de pleurer. Tous les visiteurs se mirent à rire ! Il y avait certainement un très grand lien qui unissait déjà le père et le fils.  
MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, ILS M'ENCOURAGENT À POURSUIVRE !!! 


	5. Le départ de Ron Potter

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter Partie 2  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Cette fiction est la 2e partie de La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter, pour bien comprendre l'histoire, il serait important de la lire.  
  
Chapitre V  
Le baptême eut lieu lorsque Ronnie-James eut une semaine. Hermione choisit Bill et Fleur Weasley comme parrain et marraine et Harry était très heureux du choix de son épouse. M. Lander n'en revenait pas que le Kossy s'était trompé et il avait dit qu'il allait remettre les statistiques à jour en disant qu'il s'était trompé deux fois en cinq cents ans. À cela, Harry avait dit qu'il s'était trompé trois fois en cinq cents ans, puisque Hermione avait fait ce test deux fois, ceux-ci étant tous les deux des erreurs. Le petit Ron Potter avait maintenant trois semaines. Harry s'avérait être un excellent père. Il se réveillait toujours avant Hermione la nuit et c'est lui qui donnait le biberon. Hermione avait repris les cours. Harry et elle se relayaient. Une journée, elle allait au cours pendant que Harry s'occupait de Ron et l'autre c'était le contraire. Harry avait voulu envoyer Ron chez les Granger, mais Hermione avait refusé. Il avait du se résigner, mais il savait que cela nuisait aux études de Hermione et aux siennes. Jusqu'à maintenant cela fonctionnait plus ou moins bien et il ne voulait pas contrarier Hermione. Celle-ci était en cours et Harry lisait son livre de métamorphose quand il entendit son fils pleurer. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et prit son fils dans ses bras. Celui-ci le regarda et fit un petit sourire. Harry lui dit :  
  
_ Bonjour, mon petit bonhomme, tu vas bien ? Viens papa va te donner ton biberon. Il amena Ron dans le salon et lui donna son biberon. Il adorait cela. Puis il lui fit faire des petits rots, alla le changer de couche, puis le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme. Il se leva et alla le porter dans son berceau dans sa chambre. Mais dès qu'il mit les pieds dans la chambre il aperçu, un faucon, celui de Voldemort, qui attendait sur son lit. Il déposa Ron dans le berceau et prit la missive du faucon qui s'envola aussitôt en sortant de la chambre. Il s'assied sur le lit et lu le message. Puis il reprit Ron, le déposa dans un petit siège, qu'il prit dans ses mains et sortit rendre visite à ce cher vieux Rogue. Devant la gargouille du bureau du directeur, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe et puis merde, pensa-t-il, il leva la main et dit :  
  
_ Par ordre de Godric Gryffondor, je t'ordonne de t'ouvrir. La gargouille le regarda et le laissa passer. C'est Hermione qui avait découvert que Gryffondor ouvrait les portes à Poudlard avec ce sort dans le livre qu'il lui avait offert au Noël précédent. C'était la première fois qu'il s'en servait et cela semblait fonctionner. Il monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte.  
  
_ Entrez, fit la voix glaciale de Rogue.  
  
_ Professeur Rogue, je m'excuse de vous déranger.  
  
_ Assoyez-vous. Harry s'assied en face de lui et reprit son fils dans ses bras. Fumseck vint se poser sur son épaule et caressa du bout du bec son fils.  
  
_ Professeur je viens de recevoir ceci. Il lui tendit le parchemin que Rogue lut à haute voix.  
  
Très cher Harry, Comme tu vois, je me porte à merveille. Grâce aux bons soins de mes serviteurs j'ai pu retrouver ma santé. Je sais où te trouver, maintenant. J'ai eu l'arrière-arrière grand-père, le grand-père, le père me résiste, mais maintenant j'ai une nouvelle cible, le fils et celui-ci est très facilement accessible pour moi, comme tu vois. Il me suffit de demander à mon fidèle faucon de me le ramener. Surveille-le Potter, tu pourrais le perdre. Ton ami, ou ton ennemi, Lord Voldemort.  
  
_ Où était le faucon, Harry, dit Rogue.  
  
_ Sur mon lit. Dans la chambre de Gryffondor.  
  
_ Donc Voldemort sait où ce trouve la chambre.  
  
_ Oui, je suis vraiment inquiet pour Ron.  
  
_ Vous devriez le faire garder chez les Dursley.  
  
_ MON FILS N'IRA JAMAIS CHEZ LES DURSLEY.  
  
_ Ne te fâche pas, Harry, c'est que je me dit qu'il devrait aller vivre du côté moldu.  
  
_ Dans ce cas nous devrions l'envoyer chez les parents de Hermione. Mais je doute qu'elle veuille s'en séparer, nous en avions déjà discuté, vous savez.  
  
_ Oui, mais maintenant les circonstances ont changé. Je vous autoriserai à utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour aller voir votre fils toutes les fin de semaine. Nous devons absolument la convaincre.  
  
_ Oui, mais elle ne m'écoutera pas.  
  
_ Alors je m'occupe de la convaincre. Toi Harry préviens les Granger.  
  
_ C'est comme si c'était fait, Professeur. Il remit son fils dans le siège et quitta le bureau. Il se rendit à la volière avec Ron dans le siège et demanda à Hedwige de le rejoindre dans la grande salle. Il se rendit dans la grande salle et s'assied à la table des Gryffondors en mettant le siège du bébé sur la table, Ron y dormait paisiblement. Il prit une plume et un parchemin et entreprit de rédiger la lettre pour ses beaux-parents.  
  
M. et Mme Granger, Je vous écris parce que l'heure est grave. Voilà, mon ennemi de toujours sait désormais comment s'en prendre à moi. Il le ferait avec Ronald, et cela je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Alors, le professeur Rogue et moi croyons qu'il serait plus en sécurité chez vous, qu'ici, à Poudlard. Sachez que la vie de mon fils et de Hermione sont ce qui compte le plus pour moi en ce moment. Je vous demande donc si vous pouvez prendre soin de Ronald ? S'il-vous-plaît répondez-moi rapidement. Retournez la réponse avec Hedwige. Merci beaucoup de votre compréhension, votre tout dévoué gendre, Harry Potter.  
  
Il attacha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et lui dit :  
  
_ Trouve M. ou Mme Granger et remet leur en personne. Et rapporte moi la réponse. Celle-ci lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt et partit faire la tâche qu'on attendait d'elle. Harry demeura dans la grande salle. Il fit venir à lui, à l'aide du sortilège d'attraction son livre de métamorphose et en reprit la lecture. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner dans son appartement tout en sachant que Voldemort pourrait lui enlever son fils. Il y demeura encore une heure quand des élèves arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Quelques gryffondors s'assirent avec lui à la table. Les filles furent éblouies par le petit Ronnie-James qui dormait à poing fermer dans son petit siège, elles étaient presque toutes autour de lui, à murmurer,  
  
_ Il est tellement mignon.  
  
_ Il ressemble tellement à son père.  
  
_ Harry tu fais un merveilleux père, tu sais, lui dit Pavarti Patil une étudiante de sixième année.  
  
_ Oui, je sais et en plus je suis tellement mignon, dit-il en souriant.  
  
_ Pourquoi tu dis cela ? demanda-t-elle. Mais c'est Ginny qui répondit à sa question.  
  
_ Vous regardez son bébé et lui dites qu'il est mignon, qu'il ressemble à son père, si le bébé est mignon et qu'il ressemble à son père, cela veut forcément dire que. . .  
  
_ Ça va, j'ai compris, fit Pavarti en rougissant.  
  
_ Où est Hermione, lui demanda alors Harry.  
  
_ Rogue l'a fait appelée durant le cours de métamorphose. Et elle s'est rendue à son bureau. Elle doit sûrement y être encore.  
  
_ Je vais l'attendre ici. Ron se réveilla et se mit à pleurer, il avait faim. Ginny demanda à Harry si elle pouvait le prendre pendant que Harry allait chercher son biberon et il accepta. Ginny prit Ron, mais celui-ci continuait de pleurer, et Harry sortit de la salle pour aller chercher le biberon de son enfant. Ginny essayait de le calmer, puis Hermione apparue en courant, l'air inquiète vers eux. Elle prit son enfant qui pleurait toujours.  
  
_ Dieu merci, il va bien. dit-elle.  
  
_ Bien sûr, j'en ai pris grand soin, répondit Ginny.  
  
_ Pourquoi est-ce que Harry vous l'a laissé ici ?  
  
_ N'en veux pas à Harry, il est allé cherché son biberon.  
  
_ Il n'aurait pas du vous le laisser ! répondit Hermione presque en criant. Chut, bébé, maman est là. Puis Harry arriva avec un biberon dans les mains il regarda Hermione qui semblait très énervée et se dit qu'elle devait être très inquiète pour son fils. Il s'avança très lentement et vint l'étreindre en posant son menton sur sa tête. Elle se retourna brusquement en ayant toujours Ron dans les bras et lui fit face.  
  
_ Harry Potter, pourquoi est-ce que tu as laissé notre fils ici, il n'était pas en sécurité.  
  
_ Il était en sécurité, ici avec Ginny et tu le sais très bien, Herm. Répondit-il calmement. Maintenant donne moi Ron.  
  
_ Il est très bien dans mes bras protesta-t-elle. Le bébé pleurait plus fort, maintenant sentant que sa mère était énervée, cela le stressait et le faisait pleurer plus fort.  
  
_ Tu sais bien que non, donne-le moi, Herm. Il tendit les mains et lui prit l'enfant. Celui-ci cessa immédiatement de pleurer. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras paternels de son père. Harry s'assied à la table et donna le biberon à Ron. Puis il le garda dans ses bras pour le repas. Après le dîner il se dirigea vers son appartement avec Hermione et le bébé. Il laissa Ron dans le siège et s'assied sur le sofa. Hermione vint s'asseoir près de lui.  
  
_ Rogue m'a parlé.  
  
_ Je sais, Pavarti.  
  
_ Elle est une vraie pie celle-là.  
  
_ Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ?  
  
_ Je crois qu'il serait plus en sécurité chez mes parents. Et je suis d'accord avec toi je ne l'enverrai jamais, chez les Dursley.  
  
_ Je vois que nous sommes d'accords alors. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur ses genoux. Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue.  
  
_ Je vais écrire à mes parents pour leur demander.  
  
_ Non, répondit-il en la maintenant sur lui. Je l'ai fait. Il lui donna un baiser dans le cou. Elle frissonna. Il l'embrassa passionnément en laissant ses mains parcourir son corps. Elle répondait à son baiser et lui caressant les cheveux. Il réussit à se faire un chemin sous sa robe et caressait maintenant son dos. Depuis juin pensa-t-il que je n'ai pas pu la toucher. Il ramena ses mains devant son corps et les remonta sur ses seins. À ce moment-là, elle se leva rapidement et dit  
  
_ Nous devrions préparer les vêtements de Ron si nous voulons qu'il soit en sécurité dès ce soir. Il la regarda tendrement, lui prit la main et la remit sur ses genoux.  
  
_ Je t'aime Hermione, dit-il, il l'embrassa encore. Elle le regarda et lui dit :  
  
_ Moi aussi je t'aime Harry, mais nous devrions préparer les bagages de Ron. Harry fut déçu, mais n'en dit rien. Il se leva.  
  
_ J'y vais, toi restes ici avec lui, dit-il fermement à l'intention de Hermione.  
  
_ Harry je ne voulais pas te faire fâcher.  
  
_ Je sais, répondit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Et il monta dans la chambre préparer les effets de son fils. Il avait terminé lorsque Hermione vint le rejoindre une lettre à la main.  
  
_ C'est la réponse de mes parents, dit-elle.  
  
_ Herm, où est Ron.  
  
_ Dans le salon, lis-la vite.  
  
_ Ne laisse jamais mon fils seul dans cette appartement dit-il. Il se précipita dans le salon et vit un faucon qui venait de s'y engouffrer, il prit rapidement son fils dans ses bras. Et le faucon ressortit rapidement de la pièce, triste de ne pas avoir réussit sa mission.  
  
_ Harry je suis si désolée, dit alors Hermione en pleurant. Il la regarda rapidement, il était fâché contre elle, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, elle ne voulait pas de ses caresses qui lui manquait énormément, et elle laissait son fils seul, alors qu'elle savait que c'était dangereux.  
  
_ Tu n'avais pas à le laisser seul ici, Hermione Granger, tu le savais très bien, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Il criait, mais Ron ne pleurait pas.  
  
_ Harry je ne voulais pas,. . . je ne savais pas, je suis désolée.  
  
_ Et moi je suis très déçu de ton comportement Hermione, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Il lui prit la lettre qu'elle avait toujours dans les mains et la lut silencieusement, puis sortit de la pièce avec Ron dans les bras et Hermione sur les talons. Ils se rendirent au bureau de Rogue.  
  
_ Professeur Rogue, je viens de recevoir la réponse des Granger. Ils sont d'accords, quand peut-on y aller.  
  
_ Mme Potter, vous êtes d'accord à ce que je vois, répondit Rogue en regardant Hermione.  
  
_ Même si elle ne l'est pas, Ron ira chez les Granger un point c'est tout, répondit Harry rapidement, sans jeter un regard à Hermione. Il savait qu'il lui faisait de la peine, mais pour l'instant tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était la sécurité de son fils. Rogue regarda le couple et constata qu'il y avait une certaine tension entre les deux jeunes gens, mais ne dit rien, après tout, il n'allait pas se mêler de cela.  
  
_ Bien allons-y alors. Je m'y rends avec le petit en transplannant et vous deux y aller avec la poudre de cheminette.  
  
_ Tenez, dit alors Harry en lui tendant Ron. Faites-lui bien attention, car si jamais il lui arriverait quoi que ce soit durant que vous l'avez et bien je. . .  
  
_ Oui, je sais, répondit Rogue, vous allez me tuer. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Sur ce il disparu d'un pop. Harry se dirigea alors vers la sortie et Hermione lui demanda  
  
_ Comment se fait-il qu'il a transplanné et qu'il était à Poudlard.  
  
_ On ne peut pas transplanné dans Poudlard, mais on peut en sortir en transplannant du bureau de Dumbledore, c'est le seul endroit. Dit-il, encore fâché contre elle. Il arriva à son appartement, prit les effets de Ron et s'installa dans la cheminée sans regarder Hermione et cria  
  
_ Les Granger. Il arriva alors dans la cheminée des Granger. Et découvrit Rogue tenant son fils. Il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Rose vint l'étreindre.  
  
_ Harry je suis si désolée de ce qui vous arrive.  
  
_ Merci de le prendre, Rose.  
  
_ Y'a pas de problème, répondit alors Charles. Où est Hermione ?  
  
_ Je suppose qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder, répondit-il. Puis un bruit vint de la cheminée et Hermione apparue.  
  
_ Maman dit-elle en pleurant. Elle se précipita dans les bras de sa mère.  
  
_ Chut, ne t'en fais pas, il sera en sécurité ici. Je te promets, qu'il ne lui arrivera rien ici.  
  
_ Bon, je dois retourner à Poudlard maintenant, dit alors Rogue.  
  
_ Merci professeur Rogue, dit alors Harry en lui serrant la main.  
  
_ Ah, j'oubliais, dit-il, je ferai envoyer Fumseck ici, ainsi il pourra nous avertir en cas de danger.  
  
_ C'est une excellente idée, professeur dit Harry. Et Rogue disparu dans un pop. Hermione pleurait toujours dans les bras de sa mère et Harry ne semblait pas s'en soucier pour l'instant. Il se tourna vers Charles et lui dit :  
  
_ Si on allait installer la chambre de Ron, qu'en pensez-vous Charles ?  
  
_ Oui, allons-y Harry, les deux hommes montèrent dans la chambre d'amis, Harry déposa Ron dans le berceau et ils entreprirent de ranger les effets du bébé. Pendant ce temps-là, au rez-de-chaussé,  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?  
  
_ On s'est disputé, répondit-elle en pleurant.  
  
_ À propos de quoi ?, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas très grave, tu sais Harry t'aime vraiment.  
  
_ Je ne sais plus, s'il m'aime maman, je suis si triste.  
  
_ Écoute, Hermione, je crois que tu devrais en discuter avec lui, tu sais, je ne peux pas t'aider. C'est ton couple et c'est à toi de tenter de régler le différent que vous avez.  
  
_ Peut-être que tu pourrais me conseiller, dit-elle en sanglotant.  
  
_ Non, parce que je ne veux pas être prit entre vous deux. Restez à souper et après le souper je m'occuperai de Ronald et toi tu iras discuté avec Harry à l'extérieur. Faut régler les disputes, Hermione.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas si Harry voudra souper ici.  
  
_ Je m'en occupe, tu sais il ne m'a jamais rien refusé. Hermione essuya une dernière larme et vit son père et son époux arrivés vers elle et sa mère. Son père serra sa mère dans ses bras et Harry vint s'installer près d'elle mais ne fit rien, il ne la regardait même pas.  
  
_ Je vais préparer le biberon pour Ron, dit-il en se rendant dans la cuisine.  
  
_ Je vais t'aider, dit alors Rose. Elle suivit Harry dans la pièce. Elle regarda Harry.  
  
_ Rose, ça va aller, dit-il. Je suis habitué.  
  
_ Vous allez demeurer pour souper, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?  
  
_ Oh, je ne crois pas, nous avons des cours demain.  
  
_ Mais vous pourriez partir peu de temps après souper et vous seriez présents pour endormir Ron.  
  
_ Bon, c'est d'accord, dit-il en souriant à sa belle-mère. Il prit le biberon et se dirigea vers Ron qui était dans son siège près de sa maman. Il prit l'enfant et entreprit de le faire boire. Hermione, Rose et Charles regardaient la scène, puis Charles dit.  
  
_ Tu es un bon papa, Harry, je veux dire, tu me surprends vraiment.  
  
_ Je m'habitues à mon rôle de père très rapidement et surtout Ron est tellement attachant.  
  
_ Vous savez qu'il arrête de pleurer lorsque Harry le prend, dit alors Hermione. Et il est bien mieux que moi pour s'en occuper finit-elle tristement. Harry la regarda et constata qu'elle avait du chagrin, mais il retourna son attention sur le biberon du bébé. Puis Rose, dit :  
  
_ Ron te ressemble tellement Harry et il semble si près de toi que c'est à croire que tu l'as fait tout seul. Dit-elle en souriant pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, mais la phrase n'eut pas l'effet escompté, puisque Hermione se remit à pleurer et dit en montant dans son ancienne chambre.  
  
_ C'était presque le cas !  
  
Harry se leva rapidement et rendit Ron à sa belle-mère pour qu'elle termine de le faire boire et monta rapidement rejoindre Hermione. Charles voulu le suivre, mais Rose l'en empêcha.  
  
_ Hermione ouvre cette porte sinon je l'ouvrirai moi-même dit alors Harry devant la porte de la chambre verrouillée.  
  
_ NON, vas-t'en.  
  
_ Alohomora, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra en la refermant. Il regarda Hermione et s'assied sur le bord du lit.  
  
_ Vas-t'en, je t'ai dit. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, toi ?  
  
_ Je partirai quand j'en aurai envie.  
  
_ Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui part, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Harry lança alors un sort sur la porte et Hermione ne put l'ouvrir. Elle était prise au piège avec Harry, seulement lui pourrait l'ouvrir maintenant. Elle le fixait avec toute la colère qu'elle ressentait, puis Harry, dit  
  
_ Tu partiras quand tu m'auras dit ce qu'il y a, pas avant, Herm.  
  
_ Et c'est toi qui demandes ça, permet-moi d'en rire, Harry.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
  
_ Tu m'as presque accusé d'avoir laissé Ronnie dans les bras de Voldemort !  
  
_ C'était le cas, Hermione, si je n'étais pas arrivé à ce moment-là, Dieu seul sait où serait Ron à l'heure qu'il est. Il demeura calme, malgré sa colère.  
  
_ Mais je croyais que c'était seulement dans la chambre qu'il était en danger.  
  
_ Ah, oui, et pourquoi croyais-tu que j'étais dans la grande salle sur l'heure du dîner alors, et que je l'ai tenu pendant tout le repas ?  
  
_ Je croyais que c'était un caprice de papa-gâteaux, moi, c'est tout. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux et constata qu'il devait arrêter cette dispute avant que l'un ou l'autre fasse quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient. Il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans elle. Il devait la calmer et se réconcilier avec elle.  
  
_ Je suis désolé de m'être emporté dit-il. Mais je suis très susceptible lorsqu'il s'agit des êtres que j'aime le plus au monde. Tu sais je suis prêt à tout pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent, même à perdre des points en répliquant à Malefoy, finit-il avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Elle le regarda, oui, c'est vrai, il ne parlait jamais lorsque les insultes de Malefoy l'attaquaient lui directement, mais lorsqu'elles lui étaient destinées, elle devait toujours calmer Harry, pour ne pas qu'il lui lance un sort.  
  
_ Je suis désolée, moi aussi Harry, pour la scène à la grande salle.  
  
_ Une scène, quelle scène ? dit-il amusé.  
  
_ Tu sais bien, je revenais du bureau de Rogue et j'étais inquiète. J'ai vu alors Ronald pleurer dans les bras de Ginny et toi tu n'y étais pas alors, j'ai paniqué.  
  
_ Pourtant tu devrais savoir, que je n'aurais jamais laissé Ronald là, si j'avais su qu'il ne serait pas en sécurité.  
  
_ Oui, je sais maintenant. Toi tu n'es pas comme moi. Il se leva et s'en approcha. Il mit ses bras autour d'elle et posa son menton sur sa tête. Ils faisaient face à la porte de la chambre et voyaient leur reflet dans le miroir de la porte. Il lui sourit. Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec l'aide du miroir.  
  
_ Harry est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?  
  
_ Non, elle fit une moue triste. Je t'adore, Hermione. Bien sûr que je t'aime encore, je ne peux pas imaginer une seule de mes journées sans toi. Il lui ôta les cheveux qu'elle avait sur la nuque et déposa un baiser sur celle-ci. Elle frissonna, puis se retourna.  
  
_ J'ai eu peur que tu ne m'aimes plus. Tu semblais si fâché après moi, tu sais. Ça commencer avant que tu ailles préparer les affaires de Ron.  
  
_ Mais comprends, Herm, depuis le mois de juin que moi je rêve de te caresser, de te faire frémir sous mes doigts et alors ce matin tu m'as dit que tu allais mieux, j'ai cru que nous pourrions, euh, le faire, c'est normal, quoi, nous sommes mariés.  
  
_ Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai pas le goût en ce moment pour cela.  
  
_ T'avais qu'à le dire, je me suis senti repoussé, moi.  
  
_ Je croyais que tu ne comprendrais pas. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, puis murmura à son oreille,  
  
_Pourtant je suis si compréhensif habituellement. Elle sourit, et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis elle lui dit  
  
_ Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose, Harry ?  
  
_ Oui, mon amour tout ce que tu veux.  
  
_ La prochaine fois qu'on se dispute, peux-tu ne pas m'appeler Hermione Granger ? Quand tu as dit cela tout à l'heure ça m'a vraiment fait mal, j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Il sourit.  
  
_ C'est d'accord, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, et maintenant, Hermione Potter, que dirais-tu de retourner au rez-de-chaussé pour rejoindre notre fils et aider ta mère pour le souper.  
  
_ Oui, je suis d'accord, mais avant j'aimerais une dernière chose.  
  
_ Quoi ?  
  
_ Çà, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. Et ils descendirent retrouver leur fils et les Granger. Harry endormit son fils avant de retourner à Poudlard. Ils revinrent directement dans leur appartement. Harry arriva le premier et aperçu Bill et Fleur presque nus couchés sur le sofa devant la cheminée. Ils le regardaient mal à l'aise, puis Hermione apparue derrière Harry. Harry regarda la scène et dit  
  
_ Je vais me souvenir de cela lorsque vous allez me réprimander en classe vous deux, il se mit à rire et entraîna Hermione en haut, dans sa chambre. Il l'embrassa, puis se coucha dans le lit où il s'endormit rapidement en serrant Hermione dans ses bras.  
MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, ILS M'ENCOURAGENT À POURSUIVRE !!! 


	6. En manque ?

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter Partie 2  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Cette fiction est la 2e partie de La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter, pour bien comprendre l'histoire, il serait important de la lire.  
Chapitre VI  
Octobre était arrivé avec les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Harry avait organisé les sélections un samedi, donc il avait laissé Hermione se rendre seule chez les Granger pour voir leur fils. Les sélections s'étaient bien déroulées et Harry put choisir rapidement les joueurs nécessaires, beaucoup d'étudiants qui avaient parié avec Harry sur le sexe du bébé vinrent faire les sélections pour s'acquitter de leur pari. Les membres de l'équipe étaient donc, lui, qui conservait son poste d'attrapeur et de capitaine, Ginny une des trois poursuiveuse avec Lavande Brown et Pavarti Patil et Neville Londubat comme gardien, puis les frères Crivey comme batteurs. Harry était assez satisfait de l'équipe qu'il avait formée. En revenant chez lui avec Bill, il se sentit toutefois triste et son professeur le remarqua, alors qu'il s'assoyait sur le sofa.  
  
_ Ça va Harry ?  
  
_ Oui et non. Les sélections m'ont fait pensé à Ron. Cela fait un an qu'il n'est plus avec nous. Je me demande ce qu'il dirait en me voyant avec Hermione, un enfant.  
  
_ Oui, moi aussi il me manque. Il s'assied près de Harry. Le connaissant, je crois qu'il serait ravi pour toi et Hermione, tu sais.  
  
_ Probablement.  
  
_ Et je suis certain qu'il te surveillerais constamment pour vérifier que tu prends bien soin d'elle et du bébé.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle de lui, cela doit te faire du chagrin autant qu'à moi.  
  
_ Oui, mais ça me fait du bien d'en parler.  
  
_ Moi aussi, dit Harry en essuyant une larme au coin de ses yeux.  
  
_ Et je me demande aussi comment il aurait réagi en me voyant avec Fleur.  
  
_ Il aurait été vert de jalousie, je crois. Dit Harry en souriant.  
  
_ Oui, c'est ce que je crois aussi, répondit Bill. À ce moment-là Fleur entra dans l'appartement et s'assied sur le sofa près de Bill.  
  
_ Bonjour à vous deux, dit-elle, Bill l'embrassa, puis Harry regarda la scène amusé, et dit.  
  
_ Bon je vais vous laisser, après tout vous appréciez fortement le sofa, alors je vous laisse. Je vais aller voir mon fils. Hermione et moi reviendrons par notre cheminée, comme cela vous ne serez pas déranger. Au revoir très chers professeurs Weasley. Bill sourit, mais Fleur sembla vexée.  
  
_ Bien bonne visite et salue mon filleul, maintenant que je sais que j'ai le sofa libre pour le reste de la journée, je compte bien en profiter, dit Bill. Fleur lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et Bill la plaqua sur le sofa en l'embrassant passionnément. Harry sourit amusé par la scène et alla se changer avant de se rendre chez les Granger. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette, entra dans le foyer et cria Les Granger. Il se sentit tourné, puis il apparu dans le foyer de ses beaux-parents.  
  
_ Bonjour Harry, dit alors Rose.  
  
_ Bonjour Rose, répondit-il en époussetant ses vêtements. Bonjour Charles, il lui tendit la main.  
  
_ Bonjour, je suis content de te revoir.  
  
_ Où est Hermione ?  
  
_ Elle change Ronnie là haut.  
  
_ Comment va-t-il ?  
  
_ Il va très bien, le rassura Rose. Va les rejoindre.  
  
_ Oui, dit-il en montant les escaliers. Il arriva dans la chambre et vit Hermione qui avait Ron dans ses bras, le petit regardait tendrement sa mère. Harry s'approcha lentement d'eux et vint les étreindre en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Hermione.  
  
_ Tu es venu, lui dit-elle en souriant.  
  
_ Hey, je n'aurais pas voulu manquer ce spectacle pour tout l'or du monde. Il regarda son enfant. Celui-ci semblait sentir sa présence, puisqu'il se mit à pleurer. Hermione le regarda, puis lui tendit Ron. Dès que celui-ci fut dans ses bras, il cessa immédiatement ses pleurs.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas ce que lui as fait, mais on dirait que tu l'as ensorcellé !  
  
_ Moi, ensorcellé mon propre fils ?!  
  
_ Harry, dès que tu arrives, il pleure jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans tes bras. Je me sents comme une mauvaise mère.  
  
_ Mais tu es jalouse !  
  
_ Oui, je suis jalouse. On dirait qu'il t'apprécie plus que moi, dit-elle, elle sanglotait à présent. Harry déposa Ron dans le berceau, puisque celui- ci dormait et enlaça Hermione.  
  
_ Je ne pense pas qu'il m'apprécie plus que toi, Herm. C'est juste, enfin je crois, que je suis plus calme que toi, alors il se sent en sécurité avec moi. Mais je peux te dire, je n'aurais jamais imaginé une plus merveilleuse et aimante maman pour mon fils que toi Hermione Potter.  
  
_ Ah oui, fit-elle, même si par ma faute il aurait pu être enle. . .  
  
_ Chut, lui dit-il en l'embrassant. Je t'aime. Il lui caressait le dos tout en l'embrassant. Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue, il descendit dans son cou tout en réussissant à entrer une main dans sa chemise se dirigeant sur son sein gauche. Il se sentait bien, il voulait enfin la toucher, mais dès qu'elle sentit sa main sur son sein elle s'éloigna et lui dit  
  
_ Harry, pas ici devant Ronnie.  
  
_ Bien allons dans ta chambre alors, il ne sera pas là.  
  
_ Nous sommes ici pour le voir et nous allons nous enfermer pour faire l'amour. Voyons Harry, sois sérieux. Nous le ferons chez nous dans notre lit.  
  
_ Bon si tu le dis, allons rejoindre tes parents, maintenant. Et il pensa, mais quand, vas-tu enfin te décider à le faire Hermione ? Ils sortirent de la chambre et passèrent une excellente fin de journée en compagnie des Granger et de leur fils Ronald-James. Puis, après avoir endormi Ron, ils rentrèrent à Poudlard directement dans leur chambre, par la poudre de cheminette. Comme toujours, Harry arriva le premier. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit une douche, puis retourna dans la chambre. Il poussa un soupir, lorsqu'il vit que Hermione était déjà endormie. Il pensa «Ce ne sera pas encore ce soir ! », puis il se coucha près d'elle et s'endormit.  
  
* * * Aujourd'hui, c'était jour d'entraînement de quidditch en vu du premier match de la saison contre les Poufsouffles. Bill Weasley avait aidé Harry a préparé celui-ci. Étant samedi, Harry avait convaincu les membres de son équipe à s'entraîner tôt le matin. Cela lui permettant de rendre visite à son fils durant l'après-midi. Harry constata que l'équipe était somme tout bien. Celle de l'année précédente était mieux, mais celle de cette année, était bien. Elle n'aurait sans aucun doute aucune difficulté à battre les Poufsouffles. Tous les membres de l'équipe s'entendaient bien et Harry en était très satisfait. Il pensa qu'au moins tout ce qui était scolaire et parascolaire allaient bien pour lui. Mais pour ce qui était de ses amours, c'était une autre affaire. Il aimait encore et toujours Hermione, mais celle-ci le repoussait constamment. Il commençait à croire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, alors que lui avait toujours envie du corps de son épouse, de ses caresses. C'est avec ces pensées qu'il entra dans le vestiaire suite à l'entraînement. Il félicita tous ses joueurs, se changea et retourna chez lui pour prendre une bonne douche avant de retrouver son fils chez les Granger. C'est en s'habillant qu'il prit une décision concernant sa relation avec Hermione. Il devait demander de l'aide de quelqu'un qui aurait pu connaître la même situation que lui auparavant. Il pensa : « Si Sirius était là, je pourrais lui en parler, il me donnerait sûrement de bons conseils. Professeur Rogue, non, il n'en est pas question. Charlie, il est célibataire, Bill, oui je pense que ce serait une bonne chose, quoiqu'il n'a pas de bébé, hummm, qui pourrait m'aider, Oui, je sais, Arthur Weasley. » Il sortit rapidement de la chambre et alla chercher une plume et un parchemin pour demander l'avis de son deuxième père Arthur Weasley. Il écrivit son message difficilement, mais après plusieurs tentatives il semblait satisfait du résultat.  
  
Arthur, Je vous écris pour vous demander des conseils. Depuis que Hermione a eu Ronald, elle est distante et semble éviter les contacts physiques. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni comment m'y prendre. Sauriez-vous m'aider ? J'attends votre réponse avec impatience. Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi et ma famille, Harry.  
  
Il ne relut pas son message et alla à la volière l'y mettre à la patte d'Hedwige. Il lui ordonna de ne transmettre la lettre qu'à Arthur Weasley et d'empêcher Molly de s'en emparer. La chouette lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt et parti porter la missive. Harry retourna alors dans son appartement où il prit de la poudre de cheminette et se rendit chez sa belle famille. Dès qu'il apparu, il entendit les pleurs d'un bébé et sa belle-mère dire :  
  
_ Bon, l'homme de la situation arrive enfin. Bonjour Harry.  
  
_ Bonjour Rose, l'homme de la situation ?!, dit Harry en embrassant sa belle-mère.  
  
_ Oui, bon enfin, Ronald pleure depuis presque une heure maintenant. Ni Charles, ni moi et ni Hermione ne parvenons à le calmer.  
  
_ Où est-il ? Il regarda alors d'où provenait les pleurs et se dirigea vers eux. Il trouva Hermione dans la salle de bain qui langeait le bébé qui criait à plein poumon. Elle semblait épuisée et au bord de la crise de nerf. Il la regarda et il s'approcha lentement vers elle, il lui donna un baiser sur la joue.  
  
_ Bonjour, dit-il.  
  
_ Harry tu es enfin là. Peux-tu t'en occuper, j'en peux plus, moi. Il lui sourit et prit le bébé. Ron pleura, puis Harry croisa son regard et Ron cessa immédiatement de pleurer.  
  
_ Tu t'ennuies de ton papa hein, Ronnie ? moi aussi je m'ennuie de toi. Il regarda Hermione qui écoutait attentivement ce qu'il disait à son fils. Et je m'ennuie aussi de ta maman, continua-t-il en caressant les cheveux noirs en bataille de son fils.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dis que tu t'ennuies de moi Harry nous nous voyons tous les jours.  
  
_ Herm, je m'ennuie de toi, de tout ton corps, de tes caresses, de ce que je pourrais te faire, pour te voir frémir, pour te voir j. . .  
  
_ J'ai compris, l'interrompit-elle. Harry je n'ai pas le goût de le faire. Je pense que tu devras être patient encore.  
  
_ Oui je sais, mais je devient de plus en plus impatient. Il sorti de la salle de bain, puis soupa avec le bébé dans les bras. Il ne lâcha son fils, que lorsqu'il fut le temps pour lui de retourner à Poudlard. À ce moment-là, Ron se remit à pleurer, puis Harry enleva son T-Shirt et en couvrit Ron qui arrêta immédiatement de pleurer blotti dans le chandail de son père. Harry retourna donc torse nu sous sa cape à Poudlard. Il arriva directement dans sa chambre et se coucha. Hermione arriva peu de temps après.  
  
_ Harry, tu te couches déjà.  
  
_ Évidemment qu'est-ce que tu crois.  
  
_ Mais il est seulement 19h45 !  
  
_ Ah, fit-il simplement. Avais-tu quelque chose de prévu pour moi ?  
  
_ Bien, tu devrais réviser tes cours de potions.  
  
_ À part l'étude, il n'y a rien d'autres. Voulais-tu me parler ?  
  
_ Non, non, pourquoi tu demandes cela ?  
  
_ Pour rien, pourquoi tu trouves qu'il est trop tôt pour dormir ?  
  
_ Bien il n'est même pas 20h, bon sang, je me demande si tu vas bien.  
  
_ Je suis en grande forme, dit-il sarcastiquement. Il s'assied sur le lit et elle le regarda longuement avant de réaliser qu'il était nu. Elle s'approcha et s'assied sur le lit.  
  
_ Tu n'as pas mis de caleçon ?  
  
_ Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela peut faire, nous sommes MARIÉS, tu te souviens ?  
  
_ eh, je. . . bien sûr que je m'en souviens, Harry. Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle répondit au baiser et se laissa étreindre. Il lui caressa le dos, puis il revint lentement devant, puis il monta vers ses seins tout en embrassant son cou, et Hermione lui dit :  
  
_ Je suis désolée, Harry, je n'ai pas le goût de cela ce soir.  
  
_ De toute façon, j'avais prévu me faire plaisir moi-même puisque tu sembles incapable de le faire depuis un certain temps. Merde je suis un gars, moi, j'ai des besoins et nous sommes mariés ! Tu ne me désires plus Hermione, tu me fuis, tu ne t'intéresses plus à moi, tu ne t'es même pas informé de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, m'aimes-tu encore, parce que si c'est parce que tu doutes de mon amour, sois en certaine, Hermione Gran. . . Potter, moi je t'aime encore, et l'amour que je ressent pour toi grandit de jour en jour. Hermione le regarda, puis sortit de la chambre sans dire un mot. À ce moment-là Harry pensa : « Bon sang, Hermione Granger, Mlle je- sais-tout, sans voix, si Ron était là nous pourrions rire de la situation ». Il se recoucha et s'endormit rapidement.  
  
Petit sondage : pensez-vous que Harry devrait aller chercher ailleurs ce qu'il n'obtiens pas de Hermione ? et pourquoi oui ou non ?  
  
MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, ILS M'ENCOURAGENT À POURSUIVRE !!! 


	7. Du lundi au samedi

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter Partie 2  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Cette fiction est la 2e partie de La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter, pour bien comprendre l'histoire, il serait important de la lire.  
  
Merci à mon amie Martine qui m'a beaucoup aidé à écrire ce chapitre.  
  
Lorsque je fais un petit sondage, c'est pour connaître votre opinion, car moi, je sais tout ce qui va se passer. Je veux seulement savoir si vous pensez la même chose que moi.  
  
Sondage : Est-ce qu'on devrait revoir Ron et Sirius en rêve ?  
Chapitre VII  
  
Lundi :  
  
Harry et Hermione étaient assis côte à côte à la grande salle pour le déjeuner lorsque le courrier arriva. Harry repéra Hedwige qui vint lui donner une enveloppe que Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir.  
  
Cher Harry, Je viendrai aujourd'hui à Poudlard pour t'aider à résoudre ton problème. J'ai une bonne idée de ce que tu peux ressentir. J'y serai à 11h30 sur mon heure de dîner, je t'attendrai à la grande salle. Je suis très heureux que tu aies pensé à moi pour te confier. À tout à l'heure, fiston, Arthur.  
  
Harry prit la lettre et la mis dans sa poche. Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogateur qu'il fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué. Ils se levèrent peu de temps après et se rendirent au cours de potions. En chemin, Hermione lui prit la main, puis lui demanda :  
  
_ De qui était la lettre, Harry ?  
  
_ Arthur Weasley.  
  
_ Que veut-il ?  
  
_ Me rencontrer ce midi.  
  
_ Pourquoi ?  
  
_ Parce que je lui ai demandé de l'aide pour résoudre un petit problème comment dire. . .eh, masculin.  
  
_ Un problème masculin, tu aurais du m'en parler, j'aurais peut-être pu t'aider, il y a sûrement un livre qui en parle.  
  
_ Non, dit-il, il ajouta en marmonnant, de toute façon je t'en ai déjà parlé et tu n'as visiblement rien compris.  
  
_ Pardon, tu disais ?  
  
_ Rien, il se tourna vers elle, lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement. Puis il lui dit  
  
_ Je t'aime toujours, Hermione. Et il entra dans la salle de cours suivi de Hermione qui semblait se questionner, de quoi Arthur Weasley venait discuter avec Harry ? L'avant-midi ne passait pas assez rapidement au goût de Harry, il avait hâte de revoir son deuxième père, Arthur Weasley, puis le moment arriva enfin. Il revint du cours de soin aux créatures magiques et se rendit dans la grande salle en compagnie de Hermione. Il vit Arthur en conversation avec ses fils à la table des professeurs. Il s'approcha d'eux.  
  
_ Bonjour Arthur, dit-il en lui tendant la main.  
  
_ Bonjour Harry, ça va ? Il jeta un ?il à Hermione et lui tendit la main.  
  
_ Bonjour Monsieur Weasley, vous allez bien, dit-elle.  
  
_ Oui, merci. Il se tourna vers Harry, où peut-on discuter ?  
  
_ Dans mon appartement nous serons tranquilles, Bill, Fleur et Hermione dîneront ici, dans la grande salle et nous, là bas.  
  
_ Ok je te suit, au revoir, Hermione. Celle-ci regarda Harry perplexe.  
  
_ Je te revois au cours, dit Harry en l'embrassant rapidement. Bye, Herm. Et il sortit de la grande salle accompagné de Arthur Weasley. Ils s'assirent à la table de l'appartement et mangèrent tout en discutant.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ?  
  
_ C'est Hermione, elle ne veut plus, euh, elle ne veut plus. . .  
  
_ Elle n'a plus le goût de faire l'amour, c'est ça ?  
  
_ Oui, c'est ça. Et moi je ne sais plus quoi faire, elle m'a dit d'être patient, mais là, je commence à perdre ma patience, moi. Arthur sourit.  
  
_ Je comprends ce que tu vits, tu sais je l'ai vécu à six reprises. Après chacun des accouchements de Molly elle a fait exactement ce que Hermione fait. Je pense que cela doit être un truc hormonal ou quelque chose du genre.  
  
_ Au moins, cela semble revenir.  
  
_ Oui, mais quelquefois il faut, comment dire, provoquer les choses. Je me souviens entre Charlie et Percy il lui en a fallu du temps. Ça faisait déjà 10 mois qu'elle avait eu Charlie avant qu'on le fasse.  
  
_ 10 mois !? moi je n'aurai pas le courage d'attendre encore tout ce temps. Arthur sourit.  
  
_ Mais il va falloir agir, dans ce cas.  
  
_ Agir ?!  
  
_ Oui, je me souviens quand c'est enfin arrivé, je travaillais au ministère avec une sorcière. Et je parlais souvent de cette sorcière à Molly.  
  
_ Vous voulez dire que je devrais rendre Hermione jalouse ?  
  
_ Non, c'est dangereux de le faire, je dis seulement que c'est ce qui a fonctionné une fois avec Molly. Mais il y a aussi une meilleure solution.  
  
_ Laquelle ?  
  
_ Dis-lui ce que tu ressents, puis tu verras.  
  
_ Merci, en tous cas, je vais lui parler ce soir, je verrai sa réaction. J'espère qu'elle sera positive. Les deux hommes mangèrent en discutant des expériences entre les accouchements de Molly et des différents stratèges que Arthur avait utilisés. Cela donna de bonnes idées à Harry. Puis, ils se séparèrent et Harry retrouva Hermione en classe de DCFM. Lorsqu'il arriva Hermione l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa :  
  
_ Tu as bien dîner ?  
  
_ Oui, merci et toi tu as eu les conseils masculins que tu voulais ?  
  
_ Oui, Herm, nous allons devoir avoir une petite discussion ce soir.  
  
_ Pourquoi tu me le demandes, tu sais bien que je suis toujours avec toi chaque soir ?  
  
_ Juste au cas où tu aurais à aller à la bibliothèque. C'est important, faut qu'on discute. Il lui donna la main et ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe.  
  
* * *  
  
Après le souper, Harry entraîna Hermione dans l'appartement. Il l'amena dans la chambre et s'assied sur le lit. Elle s'assied à côté de lui, il lui tenait la main.  
  
_ Herm, faut qu'on parle.  
  
_ Oui. J'écoute.  
  
_ Moi, je n'en peux plus.  
  
_ De quoi ?  
  
_ J'ai envie de toi. Il se pressa contre elle.  
  
_ Mais pas moi.  
  
_ Tu ne m'aimes plus ?  
  
_ Je ne sais pas, je suis mêlée. Je ne sais plus ce qui m'arrive Harry.  
  
_ Donc, tu ne sais pas si tu m'aimes encore ?  
  
_ Je t'aime encore, Harry, enfin je crois. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de relation amoureuse physique.  
  
_ Hermione, c'est habituellement ce que font un couple marié. Dois-je te rappeler que nous le sommes et que nous ne ferions rien de mal ? Il commençait à crier.  
  
_ JE SAIS PARFAITEMENT QUE NOUS SOMMES MARIÉS HARRY POTTER !!!  
  
_ BEN POURQUOI ALORS TU ME FUIES ? Il se leva debout et la regarda dans les yeux. Puis il se remémorait quand il avait été trop en colère avec elle, quand il avait conçu Ronald. Il devait se calmer, il l'avait promis. Hermione semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Ils demeurèrent un certain temps en silence et c'est Hermione qui le rompit en disant.  
  
_ Je vais à la bibliothèque, il doit sûrement existé un livre qui parle du problème qu'on a. Au revoir, à demain Harry, elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Il la regarda partir et se dit :  
  
_ Décidément, Hermione Granger quand tu dis que t'es bouchée, t'es bouchée, toi, tu n'as encore rien compris. Je passe maintenant au plan B. Je vais te rendre verte de jalousie. Il alla au salon discuter de son plan avec Bill et Fleur qui le trouvaient excellent et qui l'assuraient de leur aide. Il ne lui restait qu'à discuter avec Pavarti Patil, donc il se dirigea à la salle commune des Gryffondors pour expliquer la situation à Pavarti et celle-ci était d'accord. Il revint dans sa chambre et se coucha en pensant que le reste de la semaine se déroulerait bien, finalement. Que si tout allait bien, Hermione ne le fuirait plus d'ici, dimanche.  
  
Mardi :  
  
Le lendemain, alors qu'il se réveilla avant Hermione, il se leva et écrivit un message pour Hermione lui disant qu'il serait à la grande salle pour déjeuner. Il s'y rendit et comme prévu s'assied entre Neville et Pavarti. Hermione arriva dans la grande salle et vit que Harry semblait en grande conversation avec Pavarti, mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas. Elle allait vers eux et donna un rapide baiser sur la joue de son époux.  
  
_ Bonjour, lui dit-elle.  
  
_ Allô Hermione, ça va ? dit-il.  
  
_ Oui, tu m'as gardé une place ? Il regarda autour de lui et lui dit :  
  
_ Oh, j'ai oublié, regarde il reste une place de libre en face.  
  
_ Bon, elle regarda Pavarti en espérant que celle-ci lui laisse sa place, mais celle-ci ne broncha pas, j'y vais alors, dit-elle résignée. Elle contourna la table et s'assied en face de Harry et de Pavarti. Ils discutaient de la partie de quidditch qui devait avoir lieu samedi matin. Hermione les regardait discuter et constata que Harry semblait apprécier la compagnie de Pavarti, mais non, se secoua-t-elle mentalement, c'est qu'il parle de quidditch, c'est tout. Après le déjeuner, Harry dit à Hermione qu'il devait retourner prendre ses livres pour le cours de métamorphose et Hermione lui dit qu'elle l'attendrait dans la classe. Harry sortit alors de la grande salle et Pavarti dit alors à Hermione :  
  
_ Tu es vraiment chanceuse d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui dans ta vie, tu sais Hermione. Si jamais tu ne veux plus de lui un jour, dis-le moi, je tenterai ma chance.  
  
_ Voyons Pavarti, nous sommes mariés et je l'aime. Tu n'auras pas de chance avec lui.  
  
_ C'est ce que tu crois, lui répondit-elle en se dirigeant hors de la grande salle, laissant Hermione bouche bée. Celle-ci se rendit à la salle de cours de métamorphose, puis Harry vint la rejoindre. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle lui prit la main. Pavarti arriva alors et vint près d'eux, ou plutôt de Harry qui la regarda en souriant. Puis ils entrèrent dans la classe. Harry et Hermione s'assirent côte-à-côte, à l'avant de la classe.  
  
_ Bonjour tout le monde, dit alors Bill.  
  
_ Bonjour professeur Weasley répondirent les élèves.  
  
_ Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur le projet dont je vous ai fait part hier. J'ai fait les équipes de travail en les tirant au sort, alors les voilà. Bill nomma les équipes une par une, puis il arriva à Hermione,  
  
_ Hermione Potter et Lavande Brown, Harry Potter et Pavarti Patil. Voilà, c'est tout, ai-je oublié quelqu'un ? Il scruta la salle de cours du regard. Nous avions dit deux rouleaux de parchemin pour vendredi. Alors bon travail à tous !  
  
_ Bon je vais aller rejoindre Pavarti à l'arrière de la classe, à tout à l'heure Hermione, dit Harry.  
  
Pour Hermione le reste de la journée semblait pareil comme au premier cours. Décidément tous les professeurs avaient décidé de faire faire un travail en équipe et c'est eux qui les décidaient. En effet, dans le cours de Potions, Charlie la mit en équipe avec Neville Longdubat, et Harry avec Pavarti, puis en Astronomie, idem, elle était en équipe avec Susan Bonnes, une Poufsouffle et Harry avec, encore Pavarti. Et ce soir il y avait entraînement de quidditch et qui jouait avec Harry, encore cette fille, cette Pavarti. Et durant le souper, alors qu'elle avait convaincu Harry de manger seul avec elle dans leur appartement de quoi parlait Harry, de quidditch, de Pavarti, de quidditch, de Ronnie-James et encore de Pavarti. Elle désespérait, puis elle eut une idée.  
  
_ À quelle heure est l'entraînement de quidditch ?  
  
_ 18h30, pourquoi ?  
  
_ Je vais aller te voir t'entraîner.  
  
_ Oh tu sais je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer, puis l'entraînement c'est ennuyant à regarder.  
  
_ Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?  
  
_ Non, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu t'ennuies.  
  
_ Quand tu es près de moi, je ne m'ennuie pas, Harry. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il la força à se lever de sa chaise et l'enlaça amoureusement. Il l'embrassa et la pressa contre lui, puis elle s'éloigna de lui et dit.  
  
_ Si tu ne veux pas être en retard à l'entraînement tu devrais y aller, Harry.  
  
_ Oui, tu as raison. dit-il en soupirant. Il prit son plutonique 6000 dans l'armoire à balai et sorti de l'appartement. Elle alla se changer puis alla regarder Harry s'entraîner sur le terrain de quidditch. Elle s'assied dans les gradins et l'attendit à la sortie des vestiaires à la fin de l'entraînement. Il sortit en compagnie de Pavarti.  
  
_ Au revoir, dit celle-ci, à Harry.  
  
_ Bye, Pavarti, à demain. Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Et regarda Hermione, Et puis, ce n'était pas trop ennuyant ?, lui dit-il.  
  
_ Non, en fait c'était très instructif. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. En fait si passionnément que lorsque Ginny sortit du vestiaire elle les regarda amusée et dit  
  
_ Ben, prenez-vous une chambre ! Hermione et Harry cessèrent leur baiser et se mirent à rire. Ils retournèrent à leur appartement et Harry rangea soigneusement son balai dans l'armoire. Il alla prendre une douche en espérant que son épouse le laisserait la caresser ce soir. Il retourna dans la chambre et elle lisait assise dans le lit. Il était heureux, il y avait une petite lueur d'espoir. Il entra dans le lit et se coucha près d'elle.  
  
_ Harry, je vais aller lire au salon, je ne veux pas te déranger.  
  
_ Me déranger ?  
  
_ Je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de dormir.  
  
_ Moi j'aimerais bien, il l'embrassa aussi passionnément qu'elle l'avait fait à la sortie du vestiaire. Il lui caressait les cheveux, mais elle cessa le baiser et lui dit :  
  
_ Bonne nuit, Harry. Fais de beaux rêves et elle sortit de la chambre.  
  
Mercredi :  
  
Harry se leva avant Hermione et comme la veille, se rendit à la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Il s'assied encore à côté de Pavarti et celle-ci semblait triste.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, lui demanda-t-il ?  
  
_ Mon lapin est décédé hier. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi la jeune fille pleurait pour un lapin, mais décida d'en profiter, surtout que Hermione ne devrait pas tarder. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras tout en lui caressant le dos.  
  
_ Shut, ça va aller, lui dit-elle. Il l'étreignait tout en lui souriant. Pavarti laissa ses larmes couler sur sa robe de sorcier. À ce moment-là, Hermione arriva dans la grande salle et vit son époux qui serrait Pavarti dans ses bras tout en lui caressant le dos. Elle ragea intérieurement, puis se rendit près d'eux. Elle se râclait la gorge.  
  
_ Bien dormi Herm, dit alors Harry, en continuant son étreinte envers Pavarti.  
  
_ Oui, elle l'interrogea du regard, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
_ N'en veux pas à Harry, il m'a seulement consolé. Répondit Pavarti en sanglotant tout en défaisant l'étreinte de Harry. Mon lapin est décédé hier, j'ai beaucoup de chagrin.  
  
_ C'est ça, Herm, c'est tout, dit Harry qui s'assoyait à la grande table des gryffondors. Pavarti vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, puis Neville assit en face d'eux, dit  
  
_ Viens Hermione, il y a une place de libre ici, à côté de moi. Elle contourna la table et vint s'asseoir près de lui, en face de Harry. Celui- ci la regarda et constata que si sa femme avait eu des fusils à la place des yeux, il serait mort sur le champ.  
  
Pendant le reste de la journée, dans tous les cours, Hermione demeurait toujours à côté de Harry et lui donnait la main en regardant Pavarti d'un regard qui voulait dire, « Ne touche pas à Harry, il est à moi ! ». Elle réussit à manger pour le dîner et le souper à côté de lui, mais Harry ne parlait que de Quidditch avec Pavarti installée en face de lui, puis ils retournèrent dans leur appartement. Harry alla alors prendre sa douche, pendant que Hermione révisait son cours de métamorphose avec l'aide de Bill.  
  
Dans la salle de bain, en sortant de la douche Harry sourit, Hermione l'aimait encore, c'était maintenant certain. Ce soir, elle serait sûrement verte de jalousie. En effet, il avait dit à Pavarti de venir le rejoindre pour travailler sur le projet de métamorphose et il allait la recevoir en boxeur et en T-Shirt serré, en faisant mine de s'être trompé de journée. Avant de revêtir son chandail et son boxeur il se regarda dans le miroir. Il constata que son corps avait beaucoup changé. Il regarda son visage et vit qu'il avait de plus en plus les traits de son père, ressemblait davantage à un adulte qu'à un enfant. Ses épaules avaient élargies, ses bras étaient plus musclés, son torse était désormais bien définit. Il se tourna légèrement et remarqua son dos musclé et de bien belles fesses, pensa-t-il. Son teint était légèrement plus foncé que l'année précédente ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux émeraude. Il enfila son boxeur et son T- Shirt. Il remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup grandit, car son T-Shirt était un peu plus court, il lui arriva juste en dessous du nombril. Il regarda le résultat final dans le miroir et son reflet lui dit : _ Aucune fille ne pourrait te résister. Il sourit et sorti de la salle de bain. Il se rendit au salon, où Pavarti venait d'arriver. Il alla la saluer.  
  
_ Pavarti, que fais-tu ici ?  
  
_ Bien Harry, je viens pour le travail de métamorphose.  
  
_ Je croyais que c'était demain. Ben, viens alors nous allons aller travailler dans ma chambre ce sera plus tranquille.  
  
_ Non, dit alors Hermione rapidement, travaillez ici, M. Weasley et moi avons terminé. Elle regarda Bill qui approuvait.  
  
_ Viens, dit alors Harry en mettant une main sur la hanche de Pavarti pour la mener à la table de travail, puis il lui dit qu'il devait aller chercher ses livres dans sa chambre. Hermione le regarda s'y rendre et s'approcha de Pavarti qui lui dit  
  
_ Il est magnifique dans ce T-Shirt, tu ne trouves pas, Hermione, tu es vraiment chanceuse.  
  
_ Ne t'avise pas de me le prendre Pavarti Patil, lui dit-elle. Et Harry revint à ce moment précis. Il s'assit à la table et commença le travail avec sa co-équipière. Hermione demeura assise sur le sofa pour avoir un ?il sur eux. Puis vers 22 heures, Pavarti parti enfin, non sans avoir donné un baiser sur la joue de Harry, qui sourit. Harry rangea les livres qu'il avait utilisé pour le travail et retourna dans sa chambre. Hermione vint le rejoindre, elle semblait en colère.  
  
_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a entre Pavarti la pie, Patil et toi ?  
  
_ Y' a rien. Dit-il. Bonne nuit Herm.  
  
_ C'est tout ?  
  
_ Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien.  
  
_ Non, tu ne m'embrasse pas ? Il se leva en souriant s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue et lui dit :  
  
_ Fais de beaux rêves Hermione tout en allant se coucher. Hermione le regarda, puis se coucha près de lui.  
  
_ Harry peux-tu me serrer dans tes bras ?  
  
_ Non, désolé, Herm.  
  
_ Pourquoi ?  
  
_ Parce que cela va me donner des envies que tu ne veux pas contenter. Bonne nuit.  
  
Elle sanglota, puis finit par s'endormir. Il remarqua qu'elle pleurait, mais se fit rien. Il se sentait mal de la faire souffrir ainsi, mais il le fallait. Elle s'en remettrait.  
  
Jeudi :  
  
Curieusement ce matin, Hermione était debout avant Harry, elle s'était rendue à la grande salle avant lui et lui avait gardé une place près d'elle. Il arriva peu de temps après.  
  
_ Bonjour, lui dit-elle, bien dormi ?  
  
_ Oui, il lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue et s'assied. Elle lui prit la main.  
  
_ Bonjour Harry, dit alors Pavarti en s'approchant d'eux. Harry sourit, puis elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il était assis entre Hermione et Pavarti. Il discuta de quidditch et des travaux d'équipe avec Pavarti et Hermione lui tint la main durant tout le repas. Le reste de la journée se déroula bien, puis après le souper à 18h30 devait avoir lieu encore un entraînement de quidditch où Hermione vint assister. Elle attendit encore Harry à la sortie du vestiaire et ils allèrent ensembles à leur appartement et Harry alla se coucher. Hermione vint le serrer dans ses bras et lui dit  
  
_ Bonne nuit mon amour.  
  
_ Bonne nuit Herm, lui répondit-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, puis il se retourna et ferma les yeux. Elle se coucha près de lui et finit par s'endormir.  
  
Vendredi :  
  
Hermione se réveilla avant Harry et attendait qu'il se lève pour se rendre à la grande salle avec lui. Elle n'allait pas laisser Pavarti s'installer près de lui. Elle commençait à avoir peur de perdre Harry, elle devait se battre. Elle réveilla Harry en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
_ Mmm, bonjour dit-il, avec une voix encore endormie.  
  
_ Bonjour, elle l'embrassa passionnément et mis ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
_ Tu sembles en grande forme, toi, dit-il en souriant.  
  
_ Oui, j'aimerais bien faire un peu de camping dit-elle en mettant sa main dans le boxeur de Harry. Celui-ci sourit un instant, puis s'assit dans le lit en regardant Hermione.  
  
_ Pas tout de suite, nous avons un cours. Faut se lever, maintenant. Et il se leva et s'habilla. Elle le regarda bouche bée et ils sortirent pour déjeuner. Elle n'en revenait pas Harry lui avait dit non, à elle, Hermione Potter.  
  
Dans l'après-midi, Harry avait donné rendez-vous à Pavarti à la bibliothèque pour le travail de potions. Hermione avait fait la même chose avec son partenaire, Neville. Elle faisait le travail tout en surveillant du coin de l'?il Pavarti et Harry.  
  
Pour le travail d'astronomie, Harry avait demandé à Pavarti de le rejoindre à la tour d'astronomie ce soir à 21h, ce qu'elle fit. Hermione s'y était également rendue avec sa partenaire, Susan. Mais elles y étaient depuis 20h30. À 21h30, elles avaient terminé le travail, mais Hermione dit alors à Susan qu'elle s'occuperait de le mettre au propre et qu'elle pouvait partir. Elle demeura dans la tour pour copier le travail tout en surveillant Harry et Pavarti qui regardaient les étoiles.  
  
_ Celle-là, c'est la constellation de Sirius, dit Pavarti.  
  
_ Sirius, dit Harry un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix, il me manque tu sais.  
  
_ Ah, oui c'était ton parrain ?  
  
_ En fait c'était la seule famille que j'avais.  
  
_ Je suis désolée, dit Pavarti. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Puis Hermione, qui avait vu la scène arriva près d'eux.  
  
_ Je vois que votre travail avance rapidement, dit-elle. Harry releva sa tête et la regarda.  
  
_ Je vois que le tiens aussi. Dit-il sarcastiquement.  
  
_ En fait nous avons terminé.  
  
_ Que fais-tu encore ici dans ce cas, dit-il.  
  
_ Heuh, je. . . je. . . le met au propre.  
  
_ Et pourquoi tu ne t'es pas installée à la bibliothèque.  
  
_ C'est parce que. . .parce que. . . je. . .  
  
_ Tu voulais me surveiller ! Parce que tu es jalouse, Hermione.  
  
_ NON, je ne suis pas jalouse. Il s'approcha d'elle un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
_ Tu es verte de jalousie, admet-le.  
  
_ Non, je ne suis pas jalouse.  
  
_ Bien si tu le dis, vas mettre ton travail au propre ailleurs alors.  
  
_ J'y vais de ce pas. Elle prit les parchemins et plumes et sorti de la tour en regardant Harry et Pavarti inquiète. Oui, il a raison, pensa-t- elle, je suis jalouse, non je suis verte de jalousie. Elle se rendit à l'appartement où elle attendit le retour de Harry. Celui-ci arriva à 22 heures et monta directement dans la chambre. Elle alla le rejoindre et lui demanda :  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et cette. . . Pavarti ?  
  
_ Rien, je te l'ai dit l'autre jour.  
  
_ Pourquoi tu es toujours avec elle, alors ?  
  
_ Pour les travaux en équipe, je suis avec elle partout tu te souviens.  
  
_ Oui, mais même en dehors des cours.  
  
_ On discute c'est tout. Elle joue dans mon équipe de quidditch et elle est très marrante, tu sais, c'est une bonne amie.  
  
_ Et moi ?  
  
_ Et toi ?  
  
_ Moi, je suis quoi pour toi ?  
  
_ Hermione tu le sais très bien, tu es la femme de ma vie. Il se coucha.  
  
_ Je t'aime Harry.  
  
_ Moi aussi. Bonne nuit. Il ferma les yeux. Elle se coucha près de lui et l'embrassa tout en mettant sa main dans le boxeur de son époux. Celui- ci ouvrit les yeux et la regardait malicieusement et lui dit :  
  
_ Pas ce soir, Herm, j'ai un match de quidditch important demain. Et il lui tourna le dos pour dormir.  
  
Samedi :  
  
Cela faisait quinze minutes que le match avait débuté. Les poufsouffles menaient 30 à 0. Harry scrutait le terrain du regard à la recherche du vif d'or qui devait se montrer bientôt, sinon il perdrait le match et il aperçu près de Pavarti. Il fonça à tout allure près d'elle suivit de l'attrapeur de l'autre équipe, il attrapa le vif d'or, puis Pavarti bascula de son balai et il attrapa Pavarti qu'il installa sur son balai. Ils descendirent sur le sol et Pavarti le serra dans ses bras en lui disant  
  
_ Merci Harry j'ai eu si peur tu sais.  
  
_ Hey, c'est normal, c'est à cause de moi que tu es tombée. Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et il le lui rendit. Elle le serra dans ses bras et il resserra l'étreinte. Les membres de l'équipe vinrent les rejoindre et sautèrent sur eux pour fêter leur première victoire. Harry tomba par terre par dessus Pavarti et Hermione arriva à ce moment précis. Elle vit Harry couché sur Pavarti qui l'enlaçait. Celle-ci trouvait cela bien plaisant puisqu'elle souriait à pleine dent et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Elle dit alors bien décidée à ne pas paraître jalouse :  
  
_ Bravo Harry ! Celui-ci la regarda et se leva rapidement en tendant la main à Pavarti pour l'aider.  
  
_ Merci, dit-il à Hermione.  
  
_ Et maintenant tous à la douche, dit-il à l'endroit de ses joueurs. Il embrassa rapidement Hermione avant de se rendre au vestiaire.  
  
En sortant du vestiaire avec son Plutonique 6000 à une main, Harry vit que Pavarti et Hermione l'attendaient. Il pensa rapidement que son avenir dépendait du geste qu'il allait poser. Il tendit son balai à Hermione et lui dit :  
  
_ Peux-tu le tenir une minute ? et il se tourna vers Pavarti qui lui dit :  
  
_ Merci, Harry, sans toi, je crois que je serais mo. ..  
  
_ C'était rien, dit-il. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et l'étreignit et lui murmurant à l'oreille, c'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir jouer le jeu avec moi.  
  
_ C'était vraiment rien, c'était tellement agréable. Elle rougit, puis Harry retourna près de Hermione.  
  
_ Alors, comment as-tu trouvé le match ?  
  
_ Bien, tu étais excellent comme toujours. Il passait son bras autour de ses épaules et ils se rendirent sans aucun autre mot dans leur appartement. Harry ouvrit la porte de l'armoire à balai pour ranger son Plutonique, mais Hermione le poussa à l'intérieur de l'armoire et en referma la porte derrière elle. Harry la regarda surpris et se demandait ce qui ce passait. Il allait parler quand elle l'embrassa fougueusement tout en lui arrachant d'un coup de baguette magique tous ses vêtements. Elle se mit à genou devant lui, puis elle le prit dans sa bouche, elle astiqua généreusement le mât de sa tente ( NDA : C'est une idée de mon amie, lolllll). Celui-ci appréciait les caresses de son épouse. Il était sur le bord de l'explosion quand, la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit sur Bill et Fleur Weasley qui demeuraient bouche bée, Bill referma la porte rapidement, puis Harry entendit Bill dire :  
  
_ Un à un, Potter. Et il se mit à rire avec Fleur avant de sortir de l'appartement.  
  
Harry demeura silencieux et inquiet, se demandant si Hermione récidivait encore pour le punir, où si elle serait fâchée de s'être fait prendre ainsi. Hermione se releva, le regarda dans les yeux et dit :  
  
_ Viens, nous allons terminer notre conversation à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre où Harry put enfin, après un sort de contraception, faire l'amour avec Hermione, puis elle s'endormit près de lui. Harry en profita pour bien regarder son amoureuse. Ses cheveux ébouriffés châtains, ses jolis yeux en forme d'amande, son petit nez pointu, ses lèvres charnues qui ne demande qu'à être embrassées, il se dit pour lui même « elle semble avoir encore un visage d'enfant ». Il descendit son regard et vit sa poitrine généreuse et bien ferme, ses mamelons roses étaient encore dressés. Son ventre plat, malgré la grossesse et son entre-jambe, si invitant qu'il ne put résister à caresser. Hermione ouvrit les yeux en souriant et le regarda.  
  
_ Tu sais Hermione je n'ai jamais vu une autre femme aussi magnifique que toi ! Celle-ci l'embrassa tendrement et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
_ Tu sais Harry, il reste encore deux heures au sort de contraception. Il l'embrassa passionnément et ils refirent l'amour.  
MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, ILS M'ENCOURAGENT À POURSUIVRE !!! 


	8. Moments magiques !

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter Partie 2  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Cette fiction est la 2e partie de La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter, pour bien comprendre l'histoire, il serait important de la lire.  
  
C'est un petit chapitre, mais le prochain sera plus long.  
  
Chapitre VIII  
  
Harry et Hermione étaient attablés à la table des Gryffondors pour le banquet de l'halloween. Depuis l'aventure Pavarti, ils filaient le parfait amour et puisque cela faisait deux mois aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient mariés, Harry avait décidé de fêter l'événement. C'est pour préparer cette petite fête qu'il se leva tout de suite après son repas en disant :  
  
_ Je te laisse, moi je vais aller me reposer, je suis fatigué.  
  
_ J'y vais avec toi, répondit Hermione.  
  
_ Non, finis de manger, puis tu viendras me rejoindre, répondit-il en l'embrassant rapidement.  
  
_ Bon, à tout de suite alors. Harry quitta la salle et se rendit à l'appartement. Il prépara ce qui était nécessaire pour la petite surprise, puis il se rendit dans sa chambre. Il avait demandé à Bill et Fleur de ne pas se présenter dans l'appartement ce soir et ils avaient accepté. L'appartement était donc réservé à nos deux amoureux. Hermione entra. Tout était noir dans l'appartement. Tout ?, non, il y avait des lettres dorées qui brillaient dans le noir près de la table. Elle s'y dirigea et lut le message :  
  
Pour une soirée vraiment spéciale, rendez-vous à l'endroit où l'on sert habituellement les accessoires de quidditch. Hermione se dit en elle-même que c'était l'armoire à balai et s'y rendit. Elle ouvrit la porte et un autre message apparu :  
  
Pour trouver le prochain indice, vous devrez vous dévêtir complètement et vous installez confortablement dans une des salles de la maison. Hermione pensa, je dois être nue et me rendre dans une des salles de l'appartement, ce doit sûrement être la chambre. Elle monta les escaliers puis se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle conclue qu'elle s'était trompée, puis rebroussa chemin et passa devant la salle de bain. Elle y entra et vit qu'un bain chaud l'attendait. Elle se dévêtit et entra dans la douce chaleur du bain. Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis de détendit. Elle prit le savon et se lava rapidement curieuse de voir la suite. Elle sorti du bain et une serviette l'attendait. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit une robe de nuit en satin noire pendue à un cintre, elle l'a mit et un message doré apparu.  
  
Rendez-vous ou tout a commencé pour vous et moi. Hermione réfléchissait, oui, la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé en bas des escaliers. Elle sorti de la salle de bain vêtue de la robe de nuit en satin. Elle le vit là et le rejoint. Elle l'enlaça. Il la regarda et l'éloigna de lui en lui disant :  
  
_ Tu es splendide dans cette robe de nuit, il la fit tourné sur elle-même.  
  
_ Merci, tu es super Harry. Je t'aime tellement.  
  
_ Je t'aime beaucoup, Hermione. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, euh, enfin pour nous, Ron, toi et moi. Il lui tendit une petite boîte enveloppée de papier rouge.  
  
_ Un autre cadeau ! voyons Harry la robe de nuit et ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? demanda-t-elle en riant.  
  
_ Tu sais ce qu'on faisait il y a deux mois exactement aujourd'hui ? Hermione le regarda en souriant, elle venait de comprendre. Il fêtait leur deux mois de mariage.  
  
_ Et ce soir sera enfin la lune de miel que tu méritais, Herm. Dit-il en souriant. Elle répondit à son sourire et défit l'emballage du cadeau. Elle y découvrit une broche, une montre et une petite chaîne. Sur chacun d'eux il s'y trouvait un lion surmonté d'une pierre ou plusieurs pierres, qu'un diamant, sur le pendentif de la chaîne, un rubis, un diamant et une émeraude sur la broche et un diamant, un rubis, une émeraude et un saphir sur la montre.  
  
_ C'est magnifique, Harry. C'est trop, moi je n'ai rien à t'offrir.  
  
_ C'est toi mon cadeau, Herm. Il l'embrassa, puis prit la montre qu'il mit à son poignet. Regarde bien dit-il. Il lui expliqua alors que les trois bijoux étaient très utiles. Le diamant représentait leur fils, le rubis, Hermione et l'émeraude, Harry.  
  
_ Si jamais Ron était en danger, bien nous nous sentirions une chaleur provenant de sa pierre. Toi sur la broche et moi où ma montre. Si c'est le rubis, c'est toi qui est en danger.  
  
_ Et si c'est l'émeraude sur ma broche, c'est toi qui est en danger.  
  
_ Non, pas tout à fait. L'émeraude sur ta broche te serts seulement à me contacter. Si tu appuies dessus, je saurai que tu veux me voir immédiatement.  
  
_ Mais je ne saurai jamais quand tu seras en danger.  
  
_ Pour ne pas t'inquiéter, belle Hermione, il s'en approcha tout doucement et l'embrassa.  
  
_ Harry, le coupa-t-elle, pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je sache que tu es en danger ?  
  
_ Non, ta broche brûlerait toujours, penses-y un peu, Herm, avec Voldemort dans les parages, je suis toujours en danger.  
  
_ Ah, je comprends, tu penses que. . .  
  
_ Shut, nous avons mieux à faire. C'est notre lune de miel. Nous activerons les bijoux samedi quand nous irons rendre visite à notre cher fils.  
  
_ Activés ?  
  
_ Oui, avec notre sang, mais je t'expliquerai cela plus tard, nous sommes trop occupés en ce moment. Il la prit dans ses bras, monta les escaliers et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il la déposa lentement sur le lit et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle répondit au baiser et ils firent l'amour presque toute la nuit, puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Lorsque Hermione se réveilla blottit au creux de l'épaule de Harry. Elle le regarda en souriant, oui c'était une excellente lune de miel se dit-elle en se remémorant ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit. Harry lui avait dit qu'elle était une mauvaise fille, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de sous- vêtements. Elle avait ri. Puis il l'avait fait jouir et alors qu'elle le suppliait de la prendre il lui avait dit autoritairement qu'il la prendrait que lorsqu'elle aurait joui de nouveau et il avait dit « Jouis pour moi, Herm. ». Son corps avait répondu à cette ordre, mais elle l'avait vraiment apprécié, avant que Harry décide enfin de la prendre, elle avait déjà jouis quatre fois. Wow, se dit-elle, c'est un homme extraordinaire que j'ai avec moi. Elle se leva et le regarda dormir. Elle pensa aux cadeaux qu'il lui avait fait, la broche serait vraiment pratique, se dit-elle. Elle remit sa robe de nuit en satin et s'assied sur le lit, puis il se leva et la prit par la taille avant de la renverser sur le dos dans le lit. Il s'installa par dessus elle et elle se mit à rire.  
  
_ Vous êtes fou Monsieur Potter, lui dit-elle en riant.  
  
_ Oui, fou de vous, Madame Potter. Il l'embrassa fougueusement tout en lui enlevant sa robe de nuit. Il caressa son corps, puis ils entendirent un cognement provenant de la fenêtre. Il se leva et alla ouvrir et le faucon de Voldemort entra dans la pièce et déposa une lettre sur le lit avant de ressortir. Hermione se rassied dans le lit inquiète et regarda Harry. Celui-ci prit la missive et en lu le contenu, grimaça, puis dit à Hermione :  
  
_ Habilles-toi, nous devons aller voir Rogue !  
MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, ILS M'ENCOURAGENT À POURSUIVRE !!! 


	9. Retour à Privet Drive

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter Partie 2  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Cette fiction est la 2e partie de La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter, pour bien comprendre l'histoire, il serait important de la lire.  
  
Chapitre IX  
  
_ Entrez, dit la voix glaciale de Rogue. Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans le bureau.  
  
_ Professeur, je viens de recevoir cette lettre de Voldemort. Harry lui tendit le parchemin. Rogue le prit et le lit. Hermione regardait la scène inquiète. Harry ne lui avait pas encore révélé le contenu de la lettre. Lorsque Rogue eut terminé la lecture, il remit le parchemin à Harry puis prit la parole.  
  
_ Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances, Monsieur et Madame Potter dit- il en leur tendant la main. Hermione se senti soudain paniquée. Quelqu'un était mort. Qui ? Elle se tourna vers Harry.  
  
_ Qui ?  
  
_ Ah, tiens, Herm, lis tu comprendras. À ce moment-là, un hibou du ministère de la magie entra dans le bureau. Rogue prit la lettre et la lut silencieusement pendant que Hermione lisait la lettre que Voldemort avait transmise à Harry.  
  
Cher Harry, Je n'ai pas encore trouvé ton fils, mais je sens que je m'y approche. Et lorsque je l'aurai, tu auras très mal je te l'assure. Cependant, je me suis débarrasser des moldus qui prenaient soin de toi tous les étés. Je suis certain que tu en seras très tristes, surtout qu'ils ont été facilement dociles et j'ai pris un malin plaisir à les maltraiter avant de leur lancer l'ultime sortilège de la mort. C'est drôle de voir des moldus souffrir, cela fait tellement plaisir. Mais la prochaine fois, je te le promets, Potter, c'est toi qui souffrira. Lord Voldemort  
  
_ Oh Harry je suis désolée, dit Hermione en l'enlaçant.  
  
_ Je m'excuse de vous interrompre, dit Rogue, mais je crois que nous devrions nous rendre chez les Dursley. La lettre du ministère dit qu'il y a beaucoup à faire là-bas et qu'une certaine Marjorie Dursley te réclame Harry.  
  
_ La tante Marge qui me réclame, on aura tout vu !  
  
_ Allons-y par le réseau de la cheminette.  
  
_ La cheminée, là-bas est condamné, Monsieur.  
  
_ Bon et bien transplanne avec moi Harry et toi Hermione va voir si tout ce passe bien chez tes parents avec un des professeurs Weasley, celui qui sera libre. Il s'avança vers la cheminée, y jeta de la poudre et demanda : Je veux parler à Bill ou Charles Weasley.  
  
_ Oui, c'est Charles, que puis-je pour vous, professeur ? demanda alors Charlie dont la tête venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée.  
  
_ Allez avec Madame Potter chez ses parents immédiatement, elle vous expliquera en chemin ce qui se passe.  
  
_ C'est beau, je l'attends à l'appartement. Et la tête disparue.  
  
_ Et maintenant Potter, vous allez me tenir fermement et visualisez la demeure de votre oncle. Harry embrassa rapidement Hermione, puis s'accrocha à la robe de Rogue. En pensant :  
  
_ Si un jour quelqu'un m'aurait dit que je me serais accroché aussi fermement à Rogue qu'aujourd'hui, je l'aurais sûrement envoyé balader, puis il visualisa le salon des Dursley. Et l'instant d'après il était, avec Rogue dans ledit salon. Plusieurs personnes du ministère étaient présentes. Harry lâcha Rogue et regarda autour de lui. Il vit un corps étendu devant la télévision. C'était Dudley. Ses doigts et ses orteils avaient été coupé et il était éventré ses vicères étaient par terre à côté de son corps. Même si Harry n'avait jamais aimé son cousin, à ce moment précis il se disait qu'il ne méritait pas une mort aussi atroce. Il se rendit dans la cuisine où il vit les corps de son oncle et tante mutilés. Avec leur sang on avait inscrit sur les murs « À bas tous les moldus, vive les sang-purs ». Harry était atterré devant tant de violence. Tout cela à cause de lui. Il eut tout d'un coup de la difficulté à respirer et sorti en trombe à l'extérieur, Rogue sur les talons. Il s'assied par terre sur l'herbe, puis ferma les yeux en essayant de refouler ses larmes. Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule.  
  
_ Je sais que c'est difficile, dit alors Rogue.  
  
_ Pourquoi, ils ne se sont pas contentés de les tuer ? Fallait-il vraiment qu'ils les tortures ?  
  
_ Apparemment Voldemort aime bien torturé les gens.  
  
_ Ah vous êtes là, fit une voix qui vint les rejoindre. M. Potter. Harry salua l'homme qui venait de les rejoindre dehors et reconnu M. Amos Diggory. Il lui tendit la main.  
  
_ M. Diggory, content de vous revoir, dit-il poliment.  
  
_ M. Potter, une certaine Marjorie Dursley demande à vous voir, elle est à l'étage supérieur et moi je n'en peux plus d'être avec elle. Je crois qu'elle aura besoin d'un puissant sort d'amnésie lorsque tout cela sera terminé. Viens, Harry.  
  
_ Venez avec moi, professeur Rogue, ne me laissez pas seule avec cette femme, sinon je ne réponds plus de moi !  
  
_ Et bien allons-y.  
  
Les deux hommes se rendirent en haut. Harry remarqua que la tante Marge était assise histérique dans la chambre de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.  
  
_ Bonjour tante Pétunia !  
  
_ Tiens c'est toi, enfin. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? J'ai appelé le collège pour délinquants de St-Brutus pour te rejoindre et ils ont dit que tu n'y étais pas inscrit. Où étais-tu sale petit garnement, tu es comme ton père un bon à rien, tu ne feras jamais rien de. . .  
  
_ Stupefix, fit la voix de Rogue derrière Harry. La tante Marge s'écroula sur le sol. C'est une vraie pie, cette femme.  
  
_ Oui, vous avez raison. Et maintenant ?  
  
_ Je la réveille et on lui demande ce qu'elle te voulait, puis on rejoint Mme Potter chez les Granger.  
  
_ Puisqu'il faut la réveiller. Vous ne connaissez pas un moyen pour qu'on puisse lui parler alors qu'elle est stupéfixée ?  
  
_ Bien sûr que non, Potter, sinon je l'utiliserais. Rogue eut un petit rictus, puis s'approcha de la grosse femme en disant « Enervatum ». Celle- ci se réveilla.  
  
_ Pourquoi vous vouliez me voir, lui demanda alors Harry.  
  
_ Pour t'annoncer l'immense perte de ton oncle, de ta tante et de ton charmant cousin.  
  
_ Tel que je vous connaît, c'est sûrement plus que ça.  
  
_ Bien non tu sais bien je t'ai touj. . .  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry, son ton était plutôt sec.  
  
_ Je voulais juste t'avertir. . .  
  
_ Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas la vraie raison, je vous connais et je sais que pour le faire vous auriez envoyé une lettre pour le dire, dit furieusement Harry.  
  
_ Sois plus poli, mon garçon, je suis ta tante tout de même. Et vous derrière, vous devriez le punir pour son manque de politesse fit-elle en s'adressant à Rogue.  
  
_ Excusez-moi Madame, mais je trouve que ce garçon s'est jusqu'à maintenant, du moins aujourd'hui, très bien comporté compte tenu de la situation. Si une personne est à punir ici, je crois bien que c'est vous. Vous n'expliquez pas ce qui en est et vous tournez continuellement autour du chaudron, répondit froidement Rogue.  
  
_ Vous n'êtes qu'un insolent digne de garder des fous comme ce Harry ! dit- elle offusquée.  
  
_ Ben venez-en au fait ! dit Harry. La tante Marge baissa les yeux et marmonna :  
  
_ C'est pour l'héritage.  
  
_ Quoi ? l'héritage, vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ?  
  
_ Non, nous devons rencontrer le notaire aujourd'hui.  
  
_ Moi, hériter des Dursley ! Non merci ! Je vous le laisse mon héritage.  
  
_ C'est plus compliqué que cela. Elle regarda sa montre, Mon Dieu nous avons rendez-vous avec lui dans quinze minutes.  
  
_ Où doit-on le rencontrer ?  
  
_ Dans son bureau à Londres, nous n'y serons jamais à temps.  
  
_ Vous y êtes déjà allée ? demanda Rogue.  
  
_ Oui, c'est mon notaire depuis des années.  
  
_ Si vous fermez les yeux, pouvez-vous visualiser l'édifice à bureau, continua Rogue.  
  
_ Mais bien sûr, qu'est-ce que vous croyez, répondit-elle sèchement.  
  
_ Bien dans ce cas, faites-le. Dit-il en lui prenant le bras. Harry accroche toi à moi.  
  
_ Certainement professeur fit Harry en s'accrochant à Rogue. Il avait compris qu'il les ferait transplanner jusqu'au bureau du notaire. Bon sang que la tante Marge flipperait. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, puis sembla se concentrer quand Rogue lui toucha le bras elle allait protester quand elle se sentit partir, puis atterrir. Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était devant l'édifice et cet homme lui tenait toujours le bras.  
  
_ Lâchez-moi !  
  
_ C'est un plaisir, répondit Rogue. Bon allons-y voir ce notaire.  
  
_ Oui allons-y tante Marge, dit Harry tout sourire.  
  
_ Comment se fait-il que nous soyons déjà ici ? tonna-t-elle ?  
  
_ C'est de la magie, dit simplement Harry.  
  
_ Non, mais c'est impossible, répondit-elle.  
  
_ Oubliettes, dit Rogue en la pointant avec sa baguette.  
  
_ Oui, allons-y dit alors tante Marge, nous y sommes. Elle venait complètement d'oublier comment elle était arrivée ici. Ils entrèrent dans l'édifice à bureau et se rendirent à celui du notaire qui les fit entrer dans son bureau.  
  
_ Bonjour Madame Dursley, je suis heureux de vous revoir, malgré les circonstances. Et vous devez être Harry, je suppose, dit-il en lui tendant la main et vous êtes, demanda-t-il en regardant Rogue.  
  
_ Professeur Severus Rogue, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard, Monsieur.  
  
_ C'est mon directeur d'école, dit Harry surpris que Rogue ait mentionné qu'il était un sorcier et par le comportement du notaire qui ne dit rien et qui semblait trouvé cela tout à fait normal.  
  
_ Bon assoyez-vous tous alors, dit le notaire. Il prit un document légal moldu, puis sorti un parchemin tout jauni de ses classeurs. Il commença la lecture du document moldu. Harry apprit alors que la maison et la moitié de la fortune que possédait les Dursley appartenait désormais à la tante Marge, puis qu'il héritait de la fabrique de perceuse de l'oncle Vernon et de l'autre moitié de la fortune Dursley. Ensuite le notaire prit le parchemin et le lut à Harry. C'était la lettre que Dumbledore avait remise aux Dursley lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé orphelin. Celle-ci disait que les Dursley pour bien s'occuper de l'éducation de Harry se voyait attribuer une très grosse somme d'argent dont ils pourraient disposer à leur guise. Harry pensa à ce moment-là qu'ils ne s'étaient occupé de lui que pour l'argent. Mais que s'ils ne remplissaient pas leur rôle d'éducateurs aimants auprès de lui, ils devraient lui rendre tout l'argent qu'ils auraient dépensé, car cette somme faisait partie intégrante de l'héritage parentale des parents de Harry.  
  
_ As-tu reçu l'éducation qui te convenait chez les Dursley, Harry ? lui demanda le notaire.  
  
_ Je suis dans le regret de vous dire non, Monsieur.  
  
_ Mais cet enfant mens, c'est évident. Intervint Marge, mon frère l'a toujours bien traité, il lui a offert un toit et le nourrissait. Et cet insolent ne peut même pas admettre qu'il était bien chez lui.  
  
_ Oh c'est sûr, ils m'ont offert un toit et m'ont nourri. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai reçu d'eux. Dit sarcastiquement Harry. Je n'ai jamais reçu aucun cadeau d'anniversaire, ils ne m'ont jamais amené nul part. Je n'ai jamais reçu aucune preuve d'amour à cet endroit, jamais je ne me suis senti chez moi chez eux. Je devais faire semblant de ne pas exister. Si vous trouvez que c'est d'être bien éduqué ou traité, cette façon de vivre, je suis certain qu'il existe des chiens qui étaient mieux traités que moi !  
  
_ Calmez vous Monsieur Potter, dit le notaire. Visiblement, les Dursley n'ont pas accompli la tâche convenablement. Donc, le testament moldu que je vous ai lu tout à l'heure devient nul.  
  
_ Testament moldu ? qu'est-ce que c'est ce langage, dit Marge.  
  
_ Mlle Dursley, je suis un notaire très réputé ici, en Grande-Bretagne. Je suis le seul qui traite des affaires avec des moldus comme vous et des sorciers, comme M. Potter. Mon frère est un sorcier, vous savez.  
  
_ Sorcier, qu'est-ce que c'est que. . .  
  
_ Oubliettes, lança Rogue sur la tante Marge.  
  
_ Merci professeur Rogue, dit le notaire.  
  
_ Bon où en étions-nous, fit la tante Marge. Elle se rappelait être chez le notaire pour la lecture du testament, mais ne se souvenais plus s'il avait commencé à le faire ou pas.  
  
_ Bien comme je vous le disais, puisque votre frère et sa femme n'ont pas rempli les termes du contrat concernant la garde parentale de M. Potter, ici présent, celui-ci hérite de tout ce qui appartenait à la famille Dursley, la maison y comprise étant donné qu'ils avaient utilisé l'argent pour l'usine et payer l'hypothèque de la maison.  
  
_ C'est une honte, s'exclama la tante Marge et il n'a rien pour moi ?  
  
_ Oui, vous allez obtenir la voiture, le mobilier et les bijoux qui leur appartenait et comme M. Potter est encore mineur vous obtenez sa garde légale jusqu'à sa majorité.  
  
_ Il n'en est pas question, cria Harry. M. Rémus Lupin est déjà mon tuteur, vous pouvez vérifier, il avait signé tous les papiers concernant ce changement de garde et ils sont au ministère de la magie.  
  
_ Bon je vais vérifier.  
  
_ M. Potter dit la vérité, Monsieur, dit Rogue. Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche que Harry reconnue comme la lettre qu'il avait reçu du ministère avant de se rendre chez les Dursley. Voyez, il lui tendit le parchemin et le notaire le lut, puis dit  
  
_ Bon, Marge, vous n'avez pas à vous occuper de Harry. Il a déjà un tuteur. Et je vous souhaite mes sincères condoléances, Mlle Dursley et à vous aussi M. Potter.  
  
Harry avait hérité des Dursley, franchement il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Il n'avait que 16 ans et possédait une usine de perceuse, quand même. Le notaire lui avait expliqué que l'usine était déjà dirigée par des personnes dignes de confiance et qu'il n'aurait qu'à les rencontrer pour en discuter. À la sortie du bureau du notaire, Rogue et lui se rendirent à la Grunning rencontrer les hommes en question. Il les trouva super sympathiques et il leur expliqua que son tuteur s'occuperait de gérer l'usine le temps qu'il obtienne sa majorité. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à Lupin, mais le connaissant, il savait qu'il en serait ravi. Puis, Rogue et lui quittèrent les hommes pour se rendre enfin, pensa Harry, chez les Granger.  
  
Charlie, Hermione et ses parents étaient assis au salon quand ils entendirent un POP provenant de la cuisine. Ils s'y dirigèrent pour accueillir les nouveaux visiteurs. Rogue se tenait debout avec Harry qui se cramponnait fermement à sa robe. Si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, Hermione aurait sûrement ri, mais elle se précipita dans les bras de Harry, le forçant à lâcher la robe de Rogue.  
  
_ Enfin, vous êtes revenus, lui dit-elle.  
  
_ Je m'excuse, on a eu des contre-temps et plusieurs choses à régler, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
  
_ Mes sympathies, Harry, lui dit Rose en lui tendant la main.  
  
_ Merci, fit simplement celui-ci. Puis il donna la main à Charles qui venait lui aussi de lui offrir ses sympathies.  
  
_ Bon je vous laisse Potter, n'oubliez pas que vous avez des cours demain, ne revenez pas trop tard, dit la voix de Rogue.  
  
_ Merci beaucoup professeur, dit Harry.  
  
_ Je n'ai fait que mon travail, c'est tout ! Au revoir ! et il transplana.  
  
_ Toujours égal à lui-même ce cher Rogue dit Charlie.  
  
_ Oui, merci d'être venu avec Hermione, Charlie, lui dit Harry.  
  
_ Mais cela m'a fait un énorme plaisir. S'il y autre chose que je peux faire, dites le moi je suis toujours prêt pour aider les membres de ma famille, tu sais Harry.  
  
_ Oui, je peux compter sur tous les Weasley.  
  
_ Bon, je vais y aller moi aussi, j'ai des cours à donner demain, dit-il en souriant. Bye.  
  
_ Bye, dirent ensembles, Rose, Charles, Hermione et Harry. Puis Charlie disparu dans un pop.  
  
_ Où est Ron ? demanda Harry.  
  
_ Viens, il est là haut, lui dit Hermione en lui prenant la main. Harry la suivit et trouva Ron endormi dans le berceau. Il s'en approcha doucement et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Puis il retourna auprès de son épouse et lui demanda :  
  
_ As-tu apporté ta broche et le collier de Ron ?  
  
_ Oui, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait lui mettre aujourd'hui, avec Voldemort qui le cherche et tout. Je suis si inquiète, tu sais, elle se mit à pleurer.  
  
_ Moi aussi, lui dit-il en essuyant avec son pouce les larmes de Hermione qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos. Puis Ron se réveilla et pleura à plein poumons. Harry lâcha son étreinte et alla prendre son enfant qui arrêta immédiatement de pleurer. Il le mit alors sur le lit et demanda à Hermione de lui mettre le collier. Il approcha sa baguette magique du bambin et la pointa sur un des ses doigts. Sanguen, dit-il et du sang apparu sur le bout du doigt de l'enfant. Harry déposa une goutte de sang sur la broche d'Hermione, sur sa montre et sur le pendentif du collier de Ron. Ensuite il exécuta le même procédé avec le sang de Hermione, puis son sang. Il se sentit soulagé, maintenant il saurait si Ron ou Hermione étaient en danger.  
  
_ Harry, où as-tu acheté ces bijoux si spéciaux ? lui demanda soudain Hermione.  
  
_ Ils appartenaient à mes parents. C'est le professeur Lupin qui me les as donné peu après que Ron soit rendu ici chez tes parents. Il a pensé qu'on pourrait s'en servir et m'a expliqué le fonctionnement.  
  
_ Je l'aime bien.  
  
_ Qui ? Lupin ? Dois-je être jaloux ?  
  
_ Oui, Rémus Lupin, je l'aime bien, mais je trouve qu'il est un peu trop mature pour moi. Dit Hermione. Et en plus, je suis tellement amoureuse d'un autre homme que je ne vois pas les autres tu sais.  
  
_ C'est qui cet autre homme ? Je vais me battre en duel avec lui pour te garder avec moi. Charlie Weasley ? Severus Rogue ? Nevil. . .  
  
_ Non, idiot, c'est toi. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et Ron se remit à pleurer. Harry le prit dans ses bras et ils descendirent rejoindre les parents de Hermione. Ils soupèrent avec les Granger, puis revinrent à Poudlard peu après. Ils venaient d'arriver par la cheminée quand Bill vint les voir en souriant.  
  
_ Vous connaissez la nouvelle, leur dit-il.  
  
_ Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione.  
  
_ Pénélope est enceinte. Il va y avoir un héritier ou une héritière Weasley bientôt.  
  
_ Percy et Pénélope auront un bébé, c'est une super nouvelle ça. Mais tu diras à Percy que ce sera une fille qu'ils auront et je suis prêt à parier, dit Harry en souriant.  
  
_ Une fille, tu dis, bon je me range de ton avis et je vais essayer de parier, moi aussi. Ce coup la devrait être payant, surtout si je ne dis à personne que tu as prévu une fille, dit-il en faisant un clin d'?il à Harry.  
  
_ Hey, mais tu vas profiter de moi alors ? dit Harry en riant.  
  
_ Oui, bonne nuit les amoureux, je vais parier avec Fleur, il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
  
_ Une fille, tu en es sûr ? demanda Hermione.  
  
_ Non, je disais seulement ça pour le taquiner. Tu vois j'ai une chance sur deux de me tromper. Viens, je suis fatigué, je veux seulement retrouvé mon lit. Ils se rendirent dans leur chambre. Hermione mit sa robe de nuit qu'il lui avait offerte à l'halloween et Harry se coucha en boxeur. Elle s'installa près de lui et commença à lui caresser le dos.  
  
_ Un peu de camping, M. Potter, lui dit-elle en souriant.  
  
_ Pas ce soir, Herm, j'ai trop de choses à digérer. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front.  
  
_ Je comprends, comment te sens-tu ?  
  
_ À vrai dire, je suis sonné. Je ne les aimais pas vraiment, mais ils m'ont tout de même élevé. Et je ne te l'ai pas dit encore, mais j'ai hérité de tout ce qu'ils possédaient.  
  
_ Tout ?  
  
_ Oui presque tout, la voiture, le mobilier et les effets personnels des Dursley vont à Marge, la s?ur de Vernon.  
  
_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu hériterais de ces affreux gens.  
  
_ Moi non plus Herm. Il la serra dans ses bras, puis il ajouta, maintenant je sais que tu vas rester avec moi, je suis riche en gallions et en argent de moldu. Et toi tu en as après l'argent. Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue et ri.  
  
_ Mais bien sûr, un homme riche on ne le laisse pas tomber surtout si on est folle de lui. Elle l'embrassa, puis ajouta, bonne nuit Harry.  
  
_ Bonne nuit Hermione, je t'adore mon ange. Et ils s'endormirent peu de temps après.  
MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, ILS M'ENCOURAGENT À POURSUIVRE !!! 


	10. L'étrange avertissement de Ron et Sirius

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter Partie 2  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Cette fiction est la 2e partie de La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter, pour bien comprendre l'histoire, il serait important de la lire.  
  
Chapitre X  
  
Les mois de novembre et décembre passèrent rapidement Harry. Il y avait fort à faire pour lui qui devait s'occuper de l'entraînement de quidditch en tant que capitaine, qui continuait encore et toujours l'entraînement de l'animagi avec Hermione, sans encore de véritables résultats, qui visitait avec Hermione, à tous les samedi son fils et sa belle-famille, qui regardait tous les rapports hebdomadaires concernant la Grunning, que Rémus Lupin lui remettait, celui-ci ayant accepté avec enthousiasme le défi de diriger l'entreprise et qui devaient effectuer tous ses travaux scolaires tout en révisant pour les examens qu'il avait avant les vacances de Noël et il avait apprit que Fleur était enceinte, il avait dit à Bill que ce serait sûrement un bébé en riant lorsque Bill lui avait demandé s'il croyait que c'était un garçon ou une fille. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait jamais assez de temps pour tout faire. Il se couchait aux petites heures du matin et se levait très tôt. Il ne dormait que quatre heures par nuit. Il était devenu irritable. Hermione faisait tout son possible pour l'aider, mais il ne voulait pas et comme il était buté, elle n'insista pas. Elle était inquiète, mais elle savait qu'il s'en sortirait, il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant, puis durant les vacances de Noël il aurait tout son temps pour se reposer, ils allaient les passer chez les Weasley qui avaient tellement insisté pour qu'ils s'y rendrent avec Ronald- James. Molly avait dit qu'elle s'en occuperait parce que Harry et Hermione avaient tous les deux besoin de repos.  
  
Hermione se réveilla soudainement, elle regarda l'heure, 3h45. Harry était déjà debout, il s'était couché à 1h, il devait être très fatigué. Elle se leva et se rendit dans le salon pour le trouver endormi sur son cahier de métamorphose. Il devait réviser pour l'examen. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en tentant de le réveiller.  
  
_ Harry, debout. Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Debout mon amour.  
  
_ Hey, quoi, oui Monsieur Weasley, dit Harry rapidement. Visiblement il rêvait qu'il était en cours.  
  
_ Chut, Harry, réveille-toi !, c'est moi Hermione. Harry ouvrit les yeux et la regarda, puis regarda sa montre.  
  
_ Merde, il est près de quatre heures. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, va te recoucher tu vas être fatiguée pour l'examen de demain.  
  
_ Et c'est à moi que tu dis cela. Voyons, c'est toi qui va venir se coucher.  
  
_ Non, il faut que je révise pour l'examen de métamorphose.  
  
_ Non, tu viens te coucher. Cela ne sert à rien de réviser si tu dors sur ton examen.  
  
_ Je veux réviser, va te coucher et laisse moi travailler.  
  
_ Non, dit-elle décidée. C'est assez ! Tu viens te coucher avec moi et tu dors.  
  
_ Tu crois que je pourrais . . .  
  
_ Harry je sais que tu es prêt pour cet examen, alors viens te reposer.  
  
_ Sinon. . . dit-il en souriant.  
  
_ Sinon, tu devras dormir sur ce sofa où Bill et Fleur font des choses, répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
_ Parlant de choses, je me demandais . . .  
  
_ NON, Harry, tu dois dormir, alors viens. Elle lui prit la main et le conduit dans la chambre. Ils se couchèrent puis Harry s'endormit rapidement. Ils furent réveillés par le cadran quand celui-ci sonna à 7h. Ils allèrent déjeuner tous les deux à la grande salle. Et tout en mangeant, Hermione lui dit :  
  
_ C'est étrange, ça.  
  
_ Quoi, lui répondit-il.  
  
_ Bien regarde à la table des Serpentards.  
  
Elle lui dit alors ce qu'elle trouvait d'inhabituel, puis ils se rendirent à l'examen de métamorphose.  
  
Le reste de la semaine se déroula comme ce jour. Elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit pour l'obliger à venir se coucher et le même phénomène se produisait à tous les repas à la table des serpentards. Elle trouvait cela vraiment bizarre, mais pas Harry, lui semblait trouvé cela plutôt normal. Enfin, les vacances arrivèrent. Ils préparèrent leur bagages et se rendirent chez les Granger chercher Ronald, par la poudre de cheminette. Ensuite, ils se rendirent au Terrier avec leur fils. Là, ils furent accueillis par Molly qui prit rapidement Ronald dans ses bras, celui-ci ria alors très fort en la regardant. Tout le monde dans la maison s'esclaffa de voir ce bébé rire, c'était la première fois qu'il riait aussi fort. Cela rendit Harry et Hermione vraiment fiers de leur fils. Mais Molly leur dit autoritairement :  
  
_ Harry tu as une mine épouvantable, va te débarbouiller et ensuite tu vas te coucher. Hermione toi aussi. Aide ton mari à se laver, puis accompagne le pour qu'il dorme. Harry se senti redevenir un petit garçon avec Molly qui lui ordonna ce qu'il devait faire, il n'était pas fâché contre elle, il savait qu'elle devait être inquiète. Il la regarda en souriant et lui répondit :  
  
_ Oui m'man ! Il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un baiser sur la joue tout en lui murmurant, Merci pour tout, Molly. Il embrassa ensuite son fils, puis se tourna vers Hermione et lui tendit la main.  
  
_ Viens, Harry je vais t'aider à te laver et m'assurer que tu dorme, lui dit son épouse sur un ton maternel. Harry sourit.  
  
_ Bon et moi qui croyait que je n'avais plus de mère pour me dire quoi faire, me voilà que j'en ai deux, puis il se mit à rire et il fut entraîné par Hermione.  
  
Le séjour chez les Weasley se déroula très bien. Harry et Hermione se rendirent même sur la tombe de Ron Weasley avec leur fils. Ils en profitèrent pour parler de Ron à leur fils tout en se remémorant différents souvenirs. Ils revinrent de cette visite émus, mais aucun des Weasley ne passa de commentaires sachant tous d'où ils venaient. Harry se sentait chez lui ici. Il avait presque l'impression de s'appeler Harry James Weasley il faisait partie de leur famille. Et Hermione était considérée comme la belle-fille idéale et son fils comme le petit-fils. Il savait qu'il pourrait leur faire toujours confiance, comme ils savaient que Harry ne les trahirait jamais et les respecteraient toujours. Mais comme toute bonne chose à une fin, il devait quitter ce foyer familiale pour retourner à Poudlard très bientôt, le lendemain pour être plus précis. Il se coucha près de Hermione en pensant à son retour à Poudlard pour le lendemain. Il s'endormit rapidement. Il rêva. Il se promenait dans le jardin des Weasley et rencontra Sirius et Ron. Ceux-ci le saluèrent.  
  
_ Harry, je suis content de te revoir, lui dit Sirius.  
  
_ Moi aussi, ajouta Ron.  
  
_ Bonjour vous deux, vous nous manquez vous savez, dit alors Harry en les étreignant chacun leur tour. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus me voir ?  
  
_ Parce que j'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir voir mon filleul, demanda Sirius.  
  
_ Non, parce que je suis habitué, lorsque je rêve de Ron ou de mon père et maintenant de toi, il y a toujours quelque chose qui y est rattaché.  
  
_ Bon, ne tournons plus autour du chaudron, alors, dit Ron.  
  
_ Nous sommes ici pour t'avertir.  
  
_ M'avertir à propos de quoi ?  
  
_ Écoute et ne m'interrompt pas, ok, lui demanda Ron.  
  
_ Oui, vas-y.  
  
_ Voldemort prépare un sale coup, qu'il réussira. Ce qu'il fera te blessera énormément et pas physiquement. Tu devras être fort. Si tu réussis à garder ton calme et à faire confiance à une personne qui t'offrira son aide, tout ira pour le mieux et tout redeviendrait comme avant.  
  
_ Pouvez-vous être plus explicites ? demanda Harry.  
  
_ Non, nous ne pouvons pas. Écoute, l'essentiel, c'est que tu retiennes que tu passeras des moments difficiles et une personne, dont je tais l'identité, t'offriras son aide, laisse-la faire, cette personne est de ton côté et combat contre les mêmes forces que toi. Dit Sirius. Fait en sorte que je ne soit pas mort pour rien Harry. Tu devras piler sur ton orgueil et faire ce que cette personne te diras sinon, tu perdras Hermione et le petit Ronald.  
  
_ Pour résumer, fit Harry tristement, Voldemort prépare un sale coup qui va me blesser, puis je devrai accepter l'aide d'une personne qui me l'offrira sinon je perdrai Hermione et Ronald. Pourquoi vous m'avertissez, vous savez bien que si je suis dans le pétrin, je vais accepter l'aide qui me sera proposée ?  
  
_ Parce que, commença Ron, tu devras travailler à accepter l'aide que cette personne t'apporteras, pour une fois dans ta vie, Harry, ne sois pas buter et accepte. C'est tout. Au revoir Harry, et au fait je trouve que ton fils est absolument génial et je vais te répondre à la question que tu m'as posé lorsque tu es venu sur ma tombe avec Hermione et Ron.  
  
_ Laquelle ? demanda Harry.  
  
_ De ce que je pensais de vous voir tous les trois ensembles. Et bien je vous trouve magnifique. Tu as une femme géniale et je sais que tu en prends grand soin comme elle prend soin de toi. Et ton fils sera un grand sorcier, tu sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas un cracmol. Il sera très important pour le monde de la magie et jouera un très grand rôle dans la destruction de Voldemort à tes côtés. Bye, Harry, j'espère que je pourrai revenir te revoir bientôt avec cette fois de meilleures nouvelles.  
  
_ Au revoir dit alors Sirius, nous devons y retourner. N'oublie pas fais confiance et met pour une fois ton fichu orgueil de Gryffondor de côté, oh et le grand jour approche, bientôt tu pourras te transformer. Bye.  
  
_ Bye, dit Harry confus. Il entendit une cloche, puis Ron et Sirius disparurent. Il se réveilla alors en sursaut. Il avait rêvé. Bon un malheur lui arriverait encore, mais quoi ? pourquoi Ron et Sirius n'avaient pas été plus explicites. Qu'est-ce qui lui tomberait encore dessus et qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui l'aiderait ? Il regarda l'heure, 5h du matin. Trop tôt pour se lever, mais trop tard pour se rendormir étant donné qu'il avait réglé le cadran pour 6h30, il ne lui resterait qu'une heure et demie de sommeil. Il se tourna vers Hermione, devait-il lui parler de son rêve, non, il ne ferait que l'inquiéter. Elle était ravissante et ressemblait à un ange lorsqu'elle dormait. Il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou et elle se réveilla en souriant.  
  
_ Bien dormi, Madame Potter ?  
  
_ Oui et toi ?  
  
_ Oui, mentit-il, mais là j'ai une idée, il l'embrassa tout en lui enlevant sa robe de nuit.  
  
_ Mmmm, c'est une excellente idée, lui dit-elle. Ils firent l'amour question de passer le temps. Ils se levèrent à 6h30. Hermione aida Molly avec le déjeuner et Harry s'occupait de Ronald. Puis vers 9h, la famille Potter quitta le Terrier pour se rendre chez les Granger. Harry et Hermione demeurèrent chez les Granger jusqu'à 22 heures. Harry fit partir Hermione avant lui, ce qu'il ne faisait pas habituellement, lorsqu'elle fut disparue de la cheminée, il se tourna vers ses beaux-parents et leur dit :  
  
_ Si jamais il se passait quelque chose de curieux, envoyez immédiatement Fumseck. Il préviendra Rogue. C'est très important, Voldemort est aux trousses de Ronald-James, c'est maintenant sa cible.  
  
_ Promis Harry, dit Charles en lui serrant la main. S'il y a un problème, on envoie Fumseck.  
  
_ Merci, dit Harry, il embrassa Rose et entra dans la cheminée, pour disparaître et apparaître chez lui à Poudlard.  
* * *  
  
Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les cours avaient repris. Harry devait se rendre en cours de potions, mais il avait décidé de révéler le contenu de son rêve à Rogue. Il était donc dans le bureau du directeur à lui raconter son rêve, puis Rogue semblait réfléchir et dit que la situation était plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Les deux hommes discutèrent un moment, puis Harry se rendit avec une demie-heure de retard au cours de potions.  
Pendant que Harry discutait avec Rogue, Hermione assistait au cours de potions, commun avec les Serpentards. Le chaudron de Neville avait une fois de plus explosé arrosant au passage, le pauvre garçon, Lavande et Pavarti. Charlie parti les conduire à l'infirmerie, laissant Hermione seule avec les serpentards. Elle continua toutefois sa potion.  
  
_ Tiens la sang-de-bourde est seule, dit alors Pansy Parkinson.  
  
_ On devrait en profiter dit alors Goyle. Viens Crabbe, tiens-la, on va voir si elle vaut la peine au lit, si ce Potter peut se la taper, pourquoi pas nous, hein.  
  
_ Oh, Goyle, tu vas te souiller avec cette petite salope, dit alors Pansy.  
  
_ C'est que j'aimerais bien voir ce qu'elle peut faire. Il s'approcha de Hermione lentement suivi de Crabbe. Hermione recula et il la prit par le bras. Il commença à lui arracher sa robe de sorcier quand une main l'arrêta.  
  
_ Goyle, ça suffit, laisse-la tranquille, dit la voix.  
  
_ Et de quoi tu te mêles toi, le traite, répondit Goyle.  
  
_ Je peux te dire Goyle que c'est mieux que ce soit moi qui t'arrête que Potter, dit alors Malefoy.  
  
_ Il n'est même pas ici, alors laisse-moi faire, je m'occupe de la sang-de- bourde.  
  
_ Il n'en est pas question. Tu devras t'occuper de moi avant. Malefoy alla devant Hermione et fit face à son camarade de classe. Il leva sa baguette, Goyle en fit tout autant comme ses condisciples de serpentards. Malefoy était seul face à eux. Ils le regardaient sévèrement. Malefoy s'apprêtait à lancer un sort lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit en se fracassant et que Harry Potter lança un Petrificus Totalus sur les Serpentards qui s'écroulèrent tous par terre. Harry couru en direction de Hermione.  
  
_ Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
_ J'ai eu si peur. Lui dit-elle en sanglotant et en se blôtissant dans ses bras.  
  
_ C'est terminé. Toi Malefoy, range ta baguette, sinon.  
  
_ Harry, l'interrompit alors Hermione, il m'a aidé, ne le blâme pas, s'il n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas ce qui ce serait passé, tu sais. Harry regarda Malefoy incrédule, puis se retourna vers son épouse. Il la prit dans ses bras et sortit de la classe en se dirigeant à l'infirmerie. En chemin, Hermione le força à la redéposer par terre. Lorsqu'elle toucha le plancher elle changea de direction en retournant vers les cachots.  
  
_ Où vas-tu lui demanda Harry ?  
  
_ Je retourne au cours, il n'est pas terminé.  
  
_ Mais tu es peut-être blessée, Herm. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.  
  
_ Je n'ai rien, je t'assure. Puis elle se tourna vers lui inquiète, sa broche commençait à devenir chaude, elle vit que Harry regardait sa montre.  
  
_ Hermione, lui dit-il gravement, prévient Rogue et rejoins-moi chez tes parents. Ronald est en danger. Je m'y rends immédiatement.  
  
_ Tu crois que. . .  
  
_ Nous n'avons pas le temps, Herm, continua Harry inquiet, rends-toi au bureau de Rogue, immédiatement. Elle parti en courant vers le bureau de Rogue tandis que Harry se rendait dans leur appartement. Il entra en trombe dans la cheminée avec de la poudre de cheminette, il cria, « Les Granger ». Il atterrit dans la cheminée du salon de ses beaux-parents puis il découvrit rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Le chagrin l'envahit et il sorti de la cheminée pour constater les dégâts.  
MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, ILS M'ENCOURAGENT À POURSUIVRE !!! 


	11. L'impuissance du lion

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter Partie 2  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Cette fiction est la 2e partie de La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter, pour bien comprendre l'histoire, il serait important de la lire.  
  
Myia Black : Oui tu as vu juste, mais j'avoue que c'était assez simple à deviner, non ? Il y a aussi d'autres indices dans le chapitre X concernant la suite, ce qui devrait arriver durant la septième année de Harry. Peux- tu les trouver ?  
Hermione Potter : Pour répondre à ta question, oui elle devra être enceinte avant de se transformer, mais cela n'arrivera pas encore durant sa sixième année.  
  
Chapitre XI  
  
Harry sortit prudemment de la cheminée enjambant, avec précaution, les corps mutilés et sans vie de Rose et Charles Granger. Il regarda sa montre, à présent, son fils ne semblait plus en danger de mort. Il se dirigea à l'étage.  
  
Pendant ce temps à Poudlard :  
  
_ Professeur Rogue, c'est important, criait maintenant Hermione.  
  
_ Voyons, un petit bijou de pacotilles, franchement Mme Potter je n'aurais jamais cru cela de vous. Croyez-moi, votre fils n'est pas en dan. . . Il ne termina pas sa phrase, puisque Fumseck entra dans le bureau. Le teint de Rogue devint livide. Il prit un petit cornet dans ses mains et parla à l'intérieur. Sa voix glaciale résonna à l'intérieure de tout Poudlard.  
  
_Je demanderais aux préfets d'accompagner leurs condisciples immédiatement dans leur tour respective. Les cours sont annulés pour le reste de la journée. Tous les professeurs doivent se présenter immédiatement à mon bureau. Merci. Hermione le regarda soulagée, il la croyait maintenant.  
  
_ Professeur Rogue, je vais y aller, je suis très inquiète.  
  
_ Non, attendez-moi. Nous vous accompagnerons.  
  
_ Mais je vais aller rejoindre Harry. Vous viendrez après c'est tout.  
  
_ NON, Vous allez attendre que quelqu'un vous accompagne. Et votre broche, que dit-elle, maintenant. Hermione constata alors que sa broche n'émettait plus la chaleur indiquant le danger pour son fils.  
  
_ Oh, je n'avais pas remarqué, il semble que Ron ne soit plus en danger à moins qu'il ne soit mort, termina-t-elle dans un sanglot.  
  
_ Non, je ne crois pas, enfin du moins je l'espère. Sur ce les professeurs arrivèrent dans son bureau. Rogue leur expliqua la situation et il fut convenu que les professeurs Weasley, Rogue et Lupin accompagneraient Hermione chez les Granger. Hermione fut soulagée que Rémus l'accompagne elle savait qu'il pourrait calmer Harry si jamais il y avait un problème. Elle s'accrocha fermement à Charles Granger et tous, ils transplanèrent directement dans la cuisine des Granger.  
  
Harry venait de redescendre au rez-de-chaussé lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs « Pop » provenant de la cuisine. Il s'avança alors lentement dans leur direction et vit les professeurs accompagnés de Hermione. Il se précipita vers Hermione pour l'empêcher de se rendre dans le salon.  
  
_ M. Potter, commença Rogue, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Harry le regarda et alla serrer Hermione dans ses bras avant de lui répondre.  
  
_ Je suis désolé, Herm, dit-il à son épouse en lui caressant le dos, M. et Mme Granger ont été. . . sont décédés, dit-il en étouffant un sanglot.  
  
_ Où sont-ils ? continua Rogue.  
  
_ Dans le salon. Tous les professeurs s'y rendirent excepté Charlie qui demeura avec eux. Hermione pleurait et était inconsolable. Harry la tenait dans ses bras en tentant de la calmer un peu. Cela lui rappela le décès de son meilleur ami, Ron, où Hermione le consolait, malgré le chagrin qu'elle avait, elle s'était montrée forte et l'avait soutenu. Les rôles étaient maintenant inversés. C'est lui qui la consolait, malgré son propre chagrin. Il demeura dans la cuisine serrant Hermione dans ses bras. Tout à coup, celle-ci se défit de son étreinte et le regarda dans les yeux, inquiète.  
  
_ Harry, où est Ronald, il ne lui ai rien arrivé, j'espère.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas, Herm, je ne l'ai pas trouvé ici. J'ai regardé partout. Je suis très inquiet tu sais. À ce moment, Rogue revint dans la cuisine, il avait une enveloppe dans les mains adressée à Harry.  
  
_ Harry, les employés du ministère de la magie, qui viennent d'arriver, ont découvert cette enveloppe sous le corps de Mme Granger. Elle t'est adressée. Il lui tendit la lettre. Puis M. Diggory entra dans la cuisine.  
  
_ M. Potter, pouvez-vous lire cette lettre à voix haute, je crois que le contenu devrait tous nous intéresser. Harry fit signe que oui, et entreprit la lecture de la missive à voix haute.  
  
Cher Harry, Comme tu vois, je l'ai trouvé. Je l'ai en ma possession. Tu sais il est charmant pour un fils de Gryffondor. Mais je te fais une fleur, je te laisse une chance, tu peux venir le récupérer, ici, où je suis revenu à la vie, tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas Harry. Je sais que tu viendras. Ton fils sera peut-être de retour, mais tu auras seulement trois semaines pour trouver ce que nous lui avons fait, au-delà de celle-ci, si son problème n'est pas réglé, soit il mourra ou soit il vivra à mes côtés, c'est comme tu décideras. Je ne suis pas si cruel que cela après tout, je te le rends. À tout à l'heure, Harry, oh et viens seul.  
  
Ton ami, Lord Voldemort.  
  
_ Il a mon fils, je dois y aller. Hermione devint instantanément hystérique, elle criait, pleurait, c'était impossible de la calmer. Charlie la prit dans ses bras et salua Harry.  
  
_ Bonne chance, Harry lui dit-il, je vais l'amener à Poudlard à l'infirmerie, je crois que les Lander pourront lui donner un calmant.  
  
_ Lâche-moi, Charlie, j'y vais c'est mon fils, cria Hermione.  
  
_ Oui, c'est une bonne idée Charlie, répondit Harry, il regarda Hermione, Tout ira bien, Herm, je te le promets, je ramènerai Ronald avec moi. Et Charlie transplanna avec Hermione toujours hystérique dans ses bras.  
  
_ Bon, j'y vais. Dit Harry décidé.  
  
_ J'y vais avec vous Potter, dit Rogue.  
  
_ Voldemort a dit que je devais être seul.  
  
_ Je ne crois pas qu'il sera fâché que je vous accompagne, il m'en veut à moi aussi, vous vous rappelez ?  
  
_ Attendez, commença Diggory, quelques aurors vont vous accompagner.  
  
_ Il n'en est pas question, répondit Rogue. Nous vous tiendrons au courant. Harry tiens toi fermement à moi, et pense à cet endroit où tu l'as revu naître. Harry ferma les yeux et se remémora cette nuit où toutes les choses avaient commencé à changer. Puis il vit le cimetière, la pierre tombale, il se sentit transporté, il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans ce cimetière avec Rogue à ses côtés.  
  
_ Tiens, tiens, deux pour le prix d'un. Dit alors la voix de Voldemort. Harry se tourna vers lui et le vit qui tenait son enfant, celui-ci semblait calme.  
  
_ Rendez-moi mon fils, lui cria-t-il, furieux.  
  
_ Il ne suffisait que de le demander, très cher. Viens le chercher. Harry regarda l'homme et décida de ne pas l'approcher. Il leva un index et dit  
  
_ Accio Ronald-James Potter. Le bébé s'envola dans les airs et atterrit dans les bras de son père. Harry le serra soulagé, quand son fils se mit à hurler à plein poumons. Il essayait de le consoler, mais l'enfant ne se calmait pas. Voldemort riait sadiquement et Rogue regardait la scène en réfléchissant, puis il dit à Harry.  
  
_ Donnez-moi votre enfant. Harry lui rendit Ron, incrédule, puis celui-ci cessa immédiatement de pleurer.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Harry.  
  
_ Il a jeté un sort sur votre bébé. Si je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
_ Rogue tu es très doué, pourquoi n'es-tu pas demeuré avec moi. Harry, ton fils, désormais apprécie très fortement la présence de mangemorts autour de lui, en fait, seuls eux peuvent le prendre sans qu'il pleure. Ainsi je t'offre d'en devenir un, pour que tu puisse continuer à t'occuper de lui.  
  
_ IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION, dit Harry.  
  
_ Tu n'as que trois semaines pour découvrir comment arrêter ce sort. Après cela, soit il meure, où soit il me rejoint, car il deviendra un mangemort à part entière. Harry sentit une grande fureur l'envahir il avait envi de tuer Voldemort sur le champ. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur lui, pourquoi pas sur quelqu'un d'autre. Non il fallait que ce soit lui, Harry Potter, dit le survivant. Et ce stupide Gryffondor qui avait fait de lui son héritier, pourquoi lui, pourquoi pas Drago Malefoy ? Lui au moins aurait mérité ce qui lui arrivait. Gryffondor, pensa-t-il, sale sorcier, maudit soit Voldemort, il ne mérite que la mort, puis il eut subitement l'envie d'essayer de se transformer en lion. Il croyait que cela ne donnerait aucun résultat, comme d'habitude, mais c'était une envie incontrôlable. Il l'essaya et réussit pour la première fois à se transformer en un magnifique lion. Sans réfléchir, il bondit rapidement en rugissant sur Voldemort. Il entra une de ses griffes dans la carotide du mage noir et retourna vers Rogue et son fils. Il reprit son apparence normale en regardant le mage noir se vider rapidement de son sang. Plusieurs mangemorts apparurent alors en emportant avec eux leur maître qui agonisait. Harry s'accrocha à Rogue qui tenait toujours son fils dans ses bras. Et ils transplannèrent à Pré-au-Lard. Ils se rendirent en silence jusqu'à Poudlard. Dans le hall d'entré de l'école, Rogue se tourna vers Harry avec un petit sourire.  
  
_ Je vois que vous pouvez désormais vous transformez.  
  
_ J'espère qu'il en crèvera, ce sale bâtard, répondit furieusement Harry.  
  
_ J'emmène votre fils avec moi dans mon bureau, je vais m'en occuper tout en effectuant les recherches concernant un contre-sort, ou une potion.  
  
_ Ok, répondit Harry, je vais rejoindre Hermione à l'infirmerie. Il s'approcha de son fils et lui donna un petit baiser sur le front qui fit hurler l'enfant. Harry ferma les yeux empêchant ainsi aux larmes d'en sortir. Il regarda sévèrement Rogue dans les yeux et dit :  
  
_ Si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon fils pendant qu'il est avec vous, je. . .  
  
_ Oui, je sais vous allez me tuer. Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter, je ferai tout mon possible. Les deux hommes se séparèrent. Harry alla rejoindre Hermione à l'infirmerie. Il semblait très en colère, il avait le même regard que ce jour où il l'avait violée. Il entra dans l'infirmerie et Charlie se plaça immédiatement devant lui pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Il lui parla doucement.  
  
_ Harry calme toi, tu ne peux pas aller voir Hermione comme cela.  
  
_ Pousses-toi Charlie. Lui répondit Harry. Il avança et Charlie le laissa passer, mais il le suivit. Harry arriva alors près du lit et vit Hermione qui dormait. Harry la regarda quelques instants, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de s'écrouler sur le sol en pleurant pour ses beaux- parents, pour son fils, pour Sirius, pour Dumbledore, pour Ron, parce qu'il avait tenté de tuer un homme, il ne valait pas mieux que Voldemort. Charlie alla chercher M. Lander. Celui-ci administra un calmant à Harry et aider de Charlie, l'installa confortablement dans un lit.  
  
_ Ce jeune homme a une immense capacité, je m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas craqué avant, dit le médicomage en s'adressant à Charlie.  
  
_ Vous-savez-qui a enlevé son fils et tuez ses beaux-parents aujourd'hui.  
  
_ Je ne pense pas qu'il mérite ce qui lui arrive. J'espère que ces deux jeunes s'en remettront rapidement. Vous savez bien comme moi qu'ils devront encore faire face à de grandes difficultés.  
  
_ Oui, je sais dit Charlie, et je souhaite être présent pour les aider.  
  
_ Moi aussi, je souhaite les aider, ils sont si jeunes et ils ont tant de responsabilités pour leur âge. Il alla s'installer à côté du lit de Hermione et Charlie près de celui de Harry. Les deux hommes demeurèrent en silence.  
  
MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, ILS M'ENCOURAGENT À POURSUIVRE !!! 


	12. L'entêtement du lion

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter Partie 2  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Cette fiction est la 2e partie de La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter, pour bien comprendre l'histoire, il serait important de la lire.  
  
Chapitre XII  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, il regarda l'heure, 1h30. Hermione dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. Il décida de se lever, mit ses lunettes et sortit de la chambre réfléchir sur le sofa devant le foyer. Cela fait maintenant une semaine, une semaine, il n'en reste que deux avant que Ronald devienne un mange. . . non, je ne dois pas y penser, Rogue va trouver ce qu'il lui faut et tout redeviendra comme avant. Si jamais il ne trouve pas, qu'est-ce que je devrai faire, se dit-il, laisser Ronald mourir ou le donner littéralement à Voldemort. Bon sang, jamais je n'aurais cru en arriver la un jour.  
  
La semaine avait été très difficile. Les funérailles de ses beaux-parents furent insupportables pour lui, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, parce qu'il supportait Hermione. De voir que seulement Rogue pouvait s'occuper de son fils, était monstrueux. Dès que lui, son père, s'en approchait, il se mettait à pleurer et il arrêtait que lorsque Rogue resserrait son étreinte. Il n'avait pas encore dit à Hermione qu'il pouvait désormais se transformer en lion. Il croyait que ce n'était pas encore le moment, il ne lui avait pas raconté ce qui c'était passé lors de la rencontre avec Voldemort. Il se sentait coupable, il avait voulu le tuer, il ne valait pas mieux que lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait que souhaiter qu'il soit mort, enfin. Cependant, au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait que Voldemort était encore en vie et qu'il reviendrait encore et encore le faire souffrir, soit par son fils, ou sa femme. La seule personne avec qui il avait parlé cette semaine, après le grand bouleversement, c'était Hermione. Pour la consoler, autrement, il demeurait toujours muet, ne répondant pas aux questions et ne participant pas aux discussions. Il était plongé dans un mutisme total. Ses yeux reflétaient continuellement une immense colère et un très grand chagrin. Merlin, qu'il détestait Voldemort. Les cours devaient reprendre aujourd'hui, Rogue lui avait donné à lui et Hermione une semaine de congé de cours pour tout arrangé. Comment pouvait-il dormir avec ce qui se passait pour son fils ? Il savait que Rogue s'en occupait bien, il avait remarqué que Ron souriait souvent dans ses bras et Rogue ne s'en séparait jamais, mais son fils lui manquait, il avait besoin de le prendre dans ses bras, de jouer avec lui, même de changer ses couches pleines. Il était perdu dans ses horribles pensées, lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule, il se retourna :  
  
_ Harry, il est presque 3h, tu devrais venir dormir, tu sais, lui dit Hermione qui le regardait en souriant. Harry la trouva belle, c'était son premier sourire depuis, mais comment pouvait-elle sourire avec ce qui se passait avec son fils ?  
  
_ Toi aussi, lui répondit-il sèchement, il lui en voulait tout d'un coup, parce qu'elle souriait et son fils était en danger. Comment une mère peut- elle sourire, alors que son enfant est dans un tel état. Il ne comprenait pas encore, qu'elle lui souriait pour l'aider, lui. Pour essayer de lui remonter le moral même si elle en avait besoin elle aussi, peut-être même plus que lui.  
  
_ Harry tu m'inquiètes, tu sais.  
  
_ Et moi je suis inquiet pour Ronald-James, répondit-il furieusement.  
  
_ Moi aussi, mais je ne crois pas que ne pas dormir, puisse l'aider. Nous devons nous battre Harry et ensembles, pas l'un contre l'autre, ensembles. Elle lui faisait face maintenant et le regardait dans les yeux. Il se senti honteux. Elle ne voulait que l'aider et ils se battaient tous deux pour la même cause, il ne devait pas lui en vouloir à elle.  
  
_ Tu as encore raison, Herm. Viens, allons dormir. Lui dit-il en lui donnant la main. Il l'entraîna dans la chambre se couchèrent et la serra dans ses bras avant de s'endormir.  
  
Le lendemain, ils se rendirent main dans la main dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Tous les élèves savaient ce qui était arrivé et quel danger courrait leur fils, puisque Rogue leur avait dit et demandé leur aide pour trouver le contre sort. Depuis une semaine qu'ils savaient tous et que tous les Gryffondors avaient ratissé la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un sort qui pourrait aider, mais toujours sans résultats. Harry et Hermione s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors. Harry jeta un coup d'?il en direction de son fils installé confortablement dans les bras du professeur Rogue, puis il mangea en silence, ignorant les questions que ses compagnes ou compagnons lui posaient. Le repas terminé il dit à Hermione de se rendre seule au cours, qu'il devait parler à Rogue. Celle-ci se rendit donc seule au cours de Charlie.  
  
Harry installé sur la chaise en face du bureau de Rogue s'informa si celui- ci avait enfin trouvé l'antidote pour son fils.  
  
_ Non, désolé, j'ai ratissé toute la bibliothèque, il ne me reste qu'à regarder du côté de la magie noire, mais je voulais vous demander votre avis, avant.  
  
_ De la magie noire pour sauver mon fils, si c'est la seule solution, je vous laisserai l'utiliser.  
  
_ Bien dans ce cas, sachez, qu'une personne est venue m'offrir son aide et qu'elle croit avoir découvert ce qu'on pourrait faire pour aider votre fils.  
  
_ Qui ?  
  
_ Je lui ai promis de garder secrète son identité, désolé.  
  
_ Bon, euh des nouvelles de Voldemort ?  
  
_ D'après ce que j'ai su, il serait toujours en vie, mais affaibli. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang.  
  
_ C'est tout.  
  
_ Bien j'imagine qu'il nous enverra sous peu son faucon pour nous rejoindre à propos de Ronnie-James.  
  
_ Si je revois ce stupide faucon, je le tue.  
  
_ Bien voyons, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que cela te donnerait.  
  
_ C'est avec ce satané faucon que tout a commencé. Il n'apporte toujours que des mauvaises nouvelles. L'enlèvement de Ginny, des morts, les Granger, mon fils. Je vous le jure, professeur, si je revois une fois de plus ce faucon, je le tue.  
  
_ Bon, tu feras comme tu voudras. À ce moment-là, Ronald se réveilla en pleurant et Rogue le prit dans ses bras. Harry regarda la scène et cela le rendit triste. Il essuya une larme au coin de son ?il gauche, puis demanda à Rogue.  
  
_ Professeur, je dois aller en cours de potions, pouvez-vous me donner un billet pour ne pas que le professeur Weasley enlève des points à gryffondor ?  
  
_ Oui, il lui donna alors un petit parchemin sur lequel il était écrit que Harry Potter avait un entretien avec le directeur Severus Rogue. Harry prit le parchemin et se tourna vers Rogue.  
  
_ Merci, pour le parchemin et pour mon fils, je vois que vous vous en occupez correctement.  
  
_ Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je ne fais que mon travail.  
  
_ Merci, encore. J'espère qu'il ne vous donne pas trop de fil à retordre.  
  
_ Non, il est super attachant et à vrai dire, je n'ai pas trop hâte que tout cela soit terminé, j'espère que je pourrai aller le voir !  
  
_ Vous serez toujours le bienvenu, professeur.  
  
_ Bon vas-y Harry, sinon tu vas manquer toutes les explications.  
  
_ Au revoir Professeur. Harry sortit du bureau pour se diriger vers les cachots.  
  
Pendant la conversation de Harry avec Rogue.  
  
Hermione entra dans la salle de cours, comme toujours les Serpentards étaient déjà tous arrivés. Elle s'installa à sa table habituelle, celle-là même où elle s'assoyait depuis maintenant 6 ans. Elle regarda les chaises vides à côté d'elle, il n'y a pas si longtemps, elles étaient occupées par ses meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et l'autre par Harry Potter. C'est sûr Harry était toujours là, mais il n'était plus son meilleur ami, il était son époux, son amant, le père de son fils. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un prendre le siège qu'occupait habituellement Ron. Elle le regarda.  
  
_ Je m'excuse, Potter, je crois que je suis mieux de ne pas te laisser seule avec ce petit merdeux de Goyle dans les parages, lui dit Drago Malefoy.  
  
_ Oh, c'est rien. Assied-toi, lui dit-elle en souriant. Malefoy s'installa puis se tourna vers elle.  
  
_ Je voulais aussi te présenter mes sympathies pour tes parents, il lui tendit la main. Elle lui serra la main.  
  
_ Merci beaucoup. Elle le regarda longuement, puis lâcha sa main. Elle se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas avec Goyle et sa bande et ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il agisse si bien avec elle.  
  
_ Je te présente mes excuses pour mon comportement. J'ai été horrible avec le balafré et toi, eh, je veux dire, Potter et toi.  
  
_ C'est déjà oublié, Malefoy. Elle se leva et changea de siège prenant celui du milieu. Si elle était demeurée à sa place Harry aurait du se placer au centre entre elle et Drago, mais elle croyait que c'est elle qui devait y être. Le professeur Weasley entra dans la classe.  
  
_ Bonjour à tous, leur dit-il. Et il commença à inscrire les ingrédients nécessaires pour la préparation de la potion du jour. Hermione et Malefoy travaillaient ensembles et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Vers le milieu du cours, Harry entra dans la classe et remis un papier justifiant son retard à Charlie qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il se dirigea vers sa place habituelle et fut curieux de constater qu'Hermione y était assise au côté de Drago Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui ? Il s'assied sur la chaise qu'occupait habituellement Hermione et lui donna un baiser.  
  
_ Bonjour, dit-il, sans jeter un regard à Malefoy.  
  
_ Bonjour, tiens piles les scarabées, répondit-elle en lui tendant un pilon et un mortier, qu'il prit sans regarder Malefoy. Il commença à empiler les scarabées dans le mortier. Il remarqua rapidement que Hermione parlait avec Malefoy qui semblait lui faire la conversation convenablement. Mais il ne répondit pas à celui-ci lorsqu'il lui dit ceci :  
  
_ Potter, tu n'as pas l'air bien ? Harry ne se retourna même pas et ne répondit pas.  
  
_ Bien en fait, commença Hermione, il ne dort pas très bien, avec ce qui est arrivé à mes parents et Ronald, termina-t-elle tristement.  
  
_ Oui, j'imagine répondit Drago, j'espère que vous réussirez à trouver quelque chose pour lui. Je ne voudrais pas que le fils du survivant termine ses jours à combattre son père au côté de Vous-savez-qui.  
  
_ J'espère de tout c?ur que cela n'arrivera pas, moi aussi, Malefoy.  
  
_ Je ferai tout mon possible pour vous aider, Hermione, lui répondit le blond en lui tendant la main.  
  
_ Merci, Drago, lui répondit-elle en prenant sa main tendue. « Génial, pensa Harry, un ennemi devenu ami et avec mon épouse en plus, il ne manquait plus que cela. » Grâce à Hermione et Drago ils réussirent leur potion, Charlie leur accorda chacun 10 points ce qui permis à Gryffondor de récolter 20 points supplémentaires. Le cours terminé ils devaient se rendre dans le parc pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid. Harry prit Hermione par la main et l'entraînait à l'extérieur de la classe, lorsque Charlie l'arrêta.  
  
_ Harry, j'aimerais bien te parler un moment. Harry donna un baiser à Hermione et se dirigea vers Charlie.  
  
_ Je trouve que tu sembles fatigué, ces jours-ci. Commença Charlie. Tu devrais te reposer, je m'inquiète réellement tu sais.  
  
_ Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de mon fils, c'est lui qui a besoin en ce moment.  
  
_ Je m'inquiète également pour lui, tu sais. Je fais tout ce que je peux comme tous les membres de ma famille. Charlie poursuivit la conversation ponctué de petites réponses de Harry qui faisait semblant d'être d'accord avec lui. Tout ce que Harry pensait c'était que son fils avait besoin de lui et qu'il avait besoin de son fils près de lui. La conversation dura une demi-heure et Harry pu enfin sortir de la classe pour se rendre au cours de Hagrid. En descendant les escaliers il vit Malefoy qui s'avança vers lui et marcha avec lui en direction du cours de Hagrid.  
  
_ Potter, je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer durant ces dernières années.  
  
_ C'est tout ?!  
  
_ Non, je voulais te dire que je connais peut-être un moyen pour aider ton fils.  
  
_ Un moyen ? demanda sceptique Harry, pour aider un Potter. Voyons Malefoy, peut-être que ton petit numéro fonctionne avec Hermione, mais pas avec moi.  
  
_ Tu ne veux pas de mon aide.  
  
_ Plutôt mourir que d'accepter l'aide d'un Malefoy, trancha Harry en arrivant au cours de Hagrid.  
  
La semaine se déroula très rapidement et Hermione passa de plus en plus de temps avec Drago Malefoy. Harry ne parlait toujours, qu'à Hermione et c'était que pour s'assurer qu'elle le préférait toujours à Drago Malefoy. Sept jours, il restait sept jours, avant de sauver Ronald. Réussiraient- ils, jusqu'à maintenant les recherches semblaient infructueuses. Il était seul et se sentait seul. Hermione était partie à la bibliothèque avec Malefoy. Visiblement, elle, elle avait accepté l'aide qu'il voulait lui apporter. Harry sorti de son appartement, il marcha sans but dans le château et il entra dans la salle des trophés. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était devant la vitrine de Quidditch, il regarda le nom qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur un trophé, Sirius Black, attrapeur, c'était le trophé du championnat de quidditch de l'année où son père avait été capitaine. Il lut le nom de son père sur le trophé. Il continua son chemin, puis regarda dans la prochaine vitrine, sur une petite plaque dorée était inscrit : « Prix spécial pour services rendus à l'école, M. Ronald Weasley et M. Harry Potter, juin 1993 ». C'était la récompense qu'il avait reçu en plus des 200 points avec Ron pour l'épisode de la chambre des secrets. Harry s'assied par terre et réfléchit. Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Il ne s'était promené dans Poudlard sans savoir où il se rendrait. Il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était l'heure du souper. Il se rendit dans la grande salle où il trouva Hermione en grande conversation avec Malefoy.  
  
_ Bonjour Herm, dit Harry en embrassant la jeune fille passionnément devant tout le monde et surtout Malefoy, pensa-t-il.  
  
_ Harry, nous nous donnons en spectacle. Lui dit-elle, puis elle se tourna vers Malefoy, on se donne rendez-vous à la bibliothèque disons à 18h45. Pour terminer.  
  
_ J'y serai Hermione bye, dit celui-ci en se rendant à la table des Serpentards.  
  
Harry et Hermione s'assirent à leur table et mangèrent. Puis, peu de temps après, le faucon de Voldemort entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers Harry. Celui-ci devint immédiatement en colère. Il pensa « Toi le faucon, tu ne viendras plus jamais me livré de courrier, c'est assez ! ». Le faucon déposa la missive devant lui et, en une fraction de seconde, en présence de tout Poudlard, Harry se transforma en lion et bondit sur la table pour attraper ce faucon. Il lui arracha une aile avec sa gueule, mais le faucon réussit à rejoindre la table des professeurs. Le lion bondit sur celle-ci faisant tomber au passage les assiettes et la nourriture. Il attrapa le faucon avec sa gueule et d'un coup de patte il l'éventra. Ensuite il lui trancha la gorge. Puis il rugit. Les étudiants étaient tous terrorisés, les professeurs étaient figés sur place. Hermione s'avançait prudemment. Le lion continuait à massacrer l'oiseau, puis un petit rire se fit entendre. Ronald Potter riait dans les bras de Rogue. Le lion se retourna et remarqua que l'enfant était près de lui et que sa crinière lui touchait le visage lorsqu'il bougeait. Harry s'assied devant le bébé et lécha les mains du bébé. Celui-ci lui tendit les bras. Rogue déposa le bébé sur la table et le lion mit une de ses pattes sur celui-ci sans sortir ses griffes et se mit à le lécher affectueusement, le bébé ne riait plus, il s'était calmé et s'endormit rapidement. Le lion sauta en bas de la table des professeurs et atterrit sous sa forme humaine devant Hermione.  
  
_ Harry qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? dit-elle en montrant la dépouille du faucon.  
  
_ Il ne nous enverra plus de courrier, le con. Fut seulement la réponse de Harry. Il prit la lettre et sorti de la grande salle en regardant Malefoy dans les yeux. Malefoy se leva et le suivit. Hermione voulu y aller, mais celui-ci lui dit :  
  
_ Non, Hermione laisse-moi aller lui parler. Je saurai le convaincre. Et il sortit de la grande salle en suivant Harry Potter.  
  
MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, ILS M'ENCOURAGENT À POURSUIVRE !!! 


	13. L'orgueil d'un Potter

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter Partie 2  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Cette fiction est la 2e partie de La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter, pour bien comprendre l'histoire, il serait important de la lire.  
  
Je suis heureuse, wow, j'ai plus de 100 reviews. Pour vous remercier de vos commentaires, je vais répondre dans le prochain chapitre aux questions que vous avez concernant ma fic vous n'avez qu'à les poser et je répondrai à celle-ci. Merci énormément, Roseline xx.  
  
Chapitre XIII  
  
Harry entraîna Malefoy dans son appartement. Pendant tout le trajet ils ne dirent aucun mot. Il fit signe à Malefoy de s'asseoir sur le sofa. Puis il s'assied sur le fauteuil. Il ouvrit la lettre et lut à haute voix :  
  
Cher Harry,  
C'est une question de jour et tu devras prendre une décision très bientôt, mais j'aimerais bien la connaître. C'est pour préparer la chambre de ton fils, ou devrais-je dire, de mon futur mangemort. Malgré ce que tu m'as fait subir, j'ai survécu, grâce au sang de mes fidèles serviteurs. Dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire pour ton fils, retourne moi ta réponse avec mon faucon.  
Ton ami, Lord Voldemort.  
  
_ Merde, dit alors Harry, je me demande bien comment je vais lui répondre maintenant. Et il se mit à rire.  
  
_ Tu n'as pas à lui répondre, répondit en riant Malefoy.  
  
_ Pourquoi, répondit Harry.  
  
_ Parce que nous avons trouvé une solution Hermione et moi.  
  
_ C'est vrai ?, redevint sérieux Harry.  
  
_ Oui, et la potion est presque complétée.  
  
_ Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit ?  
  
_ Je ne voulais pas. Écoutes, Potter je t'ai offert mon aide et tu l'as refusée. Si tu ne veux pas que je t'aide tu devras t'arrangé seul. Harry eut un petit sourire et ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit en criant :  
  
_ C'est pour ça, j'ai compris ! Il venait de se rappeler ce que Sirius et Ron lui avaient dit dans son rêve. La personne qui l'aiderait, c'était Malefoy.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que t'as compris.  
  
_ Malefoy, veux-tu m'aider à enlever le sort qu'il y a sur mon fils ?  
  
_ Je le ferai avec plaisir, mais à une seule condition.  
  
_ Laquelle ?  
  
_ Que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.  
  
_ Cela me va, Drago. Il lui serra la main. Mais je me demande pourquoi tu fais cela. Je veux dire que depuis que nous sommes en première année que nous nous détestons, pourquoi ?  
  
_ Çà c'est une très longue histoire Pot. . . Harry, je te la raconterai lorsque ton fils sera hors de danger.  
  
_ Hermione est au courant ?  
  
_ Bien sûr, sinon elle ne m'aurait jamais fait confiance, même si je l'avais défendu quand Goyle avait voulu la violer.  
  
_ J'y pense, merci pour cela.  
  
_ Oh je n'ai rien pu faire tu es arrivé avant. D'ailleurs je me demande toujours comment tu avais su qu'il se passait quelque chose.  
  
_ Hermione avait appuyé sur l'émeraude de sa broche, j'ai donc su que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ma montre, dans la classe je m'y suis précipité et avec raison.  
  
_ Je peux te poser une question ?  
  
_ Vas-y, j'écoute.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Tu-sais-qui, il dit dans la lettre qu'il n'est pas mort.  
  
_ Je lui ai sectionné la carotide avec une griffe.  
  
_ Tu veux dire que ce soir, ton petit numéro avec le faucon, ce n'était pas la première fois que tu te transformais en lion ? Je veux dire, Hermione m'avait dit que vous vous entraîniez, mais que vous n'aviez pas encore réussit.  
  
_ Ce soir, c'était la deuxième fois. Et j'ai réalisé que je pouvais approcher mon fils lorsque j'étais transformé. Je pourrai le revoir ce soir je suppose, si Rogue veut bien. Tu as trouvé une solution, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu ne blague pas, je ne te le pardonnerais pas.  
  
_ Oui, il ne manque que deux ingrédients pour la terminer. Mais ce ne sera pas très compliqué à trouver maintenant, si on pars tout de suite, elle sera terminée ce soir. Viens, Harry je suis certain que Hermione est déjà là.  
  
_ Où fabriquez-vous cette potion ?  
  
_ Dans la salle de bains des filles du . . .  
  
_ La salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde, oui, j'aurais du m'en douter. Allons- y, alors. Les deux hommes se rendirent dans la salle de bain en question et trouvèrent Hermione assise auprès d'un chaudron rempli d'un liquide verdâtre et visqueux qui bouillonnait tranquillement. Elle les regarda entrer et vint les larmes aux yeux. Harry avait demandé de l'aide à Malefoy. Elle se leva et alla les étreindre en pleurant. Harry lui caressa le dos pour la consoler.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Herm ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
_ Oui, pourquoi pleures-tu Hermione, ajouta Drago Malefoy.  
  
_ Vous les hommes vous ne comprenez jamais rien, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Ce qui fit rire les deux hommes en question.  
  
_ Bon que manque-t-il dans cette potion ? demanda soudainement Harry.  
  
_ Ton sang.  
  
_ Bon, alors je fais le sort.  
  
_ Non, je dois te couper, c'est la condition requise pour que cela fonctionne. C'est inscrit, que celui qui fait la potion doit recueillir le sang des personnes en les coupant. Regarde. Malefoy sorti un petit poignard de sa poche.  
  
_ Tu veux dire que tu vas me couper ! demanda Harry.  
  
_ Bien juste une petite égratignure.  
  
_ Oui, regarde Harry, commença Hermione en lui montrant son bras droit. Harry vit alors une coupure qui commençait à cicatriser.  
  
_ Je suis prêt à accepter ton aide Malefoy, mais de là à ce que tu t'approches de moi avec un couteau. . .  
  
_ Bien c'est comme tu veux, Harry, quand tu te sentiras prêt tu viendras me voir. A plus tard. Dit Malefoy en sortant de la salle de bain.  
  
_ Harry, ça suffit ! dit alors Hermione. J'en ai assez ! Où tu laisse Malefoy faire ce qu'il a à faire, où. . . je te. . . quitte ! Je ne te laisserai pas foutre en l'air l'unique chance de sauver Ronnie seulement parce que tu es trop orgueilleux pour qu'il t'approche. Tu as le choix, c'est ça ou on se sépare. Réfléchis bien. Sur ce, elle sorti de la salle de bain sans regarder Harry.  
  
Harry la regarda partir sans la retenir. « Bon, se dit-il, ou je perds Ronald et Hermione ou je fais confiance à ce serpentard. Bon sang, si j'avais quelqu'un pour m'aider à prendre une décision éclairée, comment puis-je être certain que Malefoy ne nous veut plus de mal ?, Ah, Sirius c'est dans des moments comme cela que tu me manques. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit ? Que m'aurais-tu conseillé ? Tu n'aurais sûrement pas voulu que Hermione m'abandonne et que je laisse mon fils aux mangemorts. Oui, je pense que tu me conseillerais d'aller voir pourquoi Malefoy est maintenant de notre côté, oh, il a dit que c'était une longue histoire, mais il me la racontera avant de me couper, ou je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter. » Sa décision prise, il sortit de la pièce en cherchant Malefoy, qu'il trouva à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Hermione.  
  
_ Malefoy, j'ai à te parler, lui dit-il sans regarder Hermione.  
  
_ Bien, allons-y lui répondit-il. Il se leva, mais Harry l'interrompit lorsqu'il dit :  
  
_ Toi aussi Hermione, faut que tu viennes. Celle-ci le regarda, se leva, puis les trois personnes retournèrent à la salle de bain. Ils s'assirent, puis Harry demanda :  
  
_ Avant de t'approcher de moi avec un couteau, tu vas devoir m'expliquer pourquoi tu tiens à m'aider, moi ? Et pourquoi tu es rejeté des Serpentards depuis novembre dernier ? Je sais que c'est une longue histoire, mais je veux la connaître et maintenant.  
  
Malefoy lui raconta alors comment il était devenu mangemort durant l'été parce que Voldemort l'avait approché. Il expliqua à Harry qu'il en était heureux et fier jusqu'à ce que Harry lui dise que son père était un lâche qui ne pouvais pas faire face à la justice. Ce qu'il lui avait dit, l'avait ébranlé, puis, il était allé consulté le professeur Rogue et s'était rangé du bon côté laissant tomber Voldemort suivant le conseil de Rogue. Le mage noir était très en colère contre lui et est allé violer et tuer sa mère. Drago était maintenant orphelin. Les serpentards qui sont pour la plupart des enfants de mangemorts avaient commencé à l'éviter et à l'appeler le traître. Harry écouta le récit de Malefoy sans l'interrompre jusqu'au bout. Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit.  
  
_ Comment se fait-il que nous n'avons pas été prévenu pour ta mère, normalement nous aurions été prévenus par la Gazette du Sorcier, non ?  
  
_ Fudge a refusé que la nouvelle soit diffusée. Il a expliqué que cela n'alarmerait que la population.  
  
_ Ce Fudge ! et tu es mangemort ?  
  
_ Oui regarde, dit Malefoy en tendant son bras tout en relevant sa manche. Harry aperçu alors la marque tatouée sur le bras de son nouvel allié.  
  
_ Ça veut dire que tu peux. . .  
  
_ Oui, l'interrompit Malefoy, je peux m'occuper de ton fils et je l'ai fait avec plaisir. Il est très attachant, tu sais, pour un Potter. Harry vint les larmes aux yeux. Il avait différents sentiments et ses pensées étaient confuses. Il se sentait triste que ce soit Malefoy qui pouvait prendre soin de Ronnie et pas lui, mais en même temps heureux que Malefoy l'ait fait. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis tendit sa main à Malefoy en lui disant :  
  
_ Merci pour mon fils, Drago. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione, Tu étais au courant, Herm ?  
  
_ Oui, je savais répondit-elle.  
  
_ Ok, il y a autre chose que tu me caches ? lui demanda Harry.  
  
_ Ben, j'ai raconté à Drago comment on a commencé à se fréquenter, puis comment ou plutôt ce qui est arrivé l'an dernier quand on a fait Ronnie. Harry regarda alors le plancher, honteux. Malefoy savait qu'il avait violé Hermione. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Les trois personnes demeurèrent silencieuses jusqu'à ce que Malefoy reprenne la parole.  
  
_ De toute façon, je le savais déjà Potter, à l'époque j'étais espion pour mon père à Poudlard. Et j'ai su ce qui était arrivé. J'ai entendu Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall en discuter en sortant de chez vous. Je crois que cela venait seulement d'arriver. Puis j'ai vu Hermione qui pleurait à l'infirmerie. J'avoue qu'à l'époque j'avais trouvé ton attitude particulièrement réjouissante. Penses-y, Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui a triomphé de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, qui perd le contrôle et qui viole sa petite amie. Avouez tout de même que c'est assez étrange ?  
  
_ Oui je trouve cela définitivement étrange, répondit Hermione en souriant. Et toi Harry tu ne le trouve pas.  
  
_ Moi ce que je trouve étrange dans cela c'est que tu m'aies pardonné, Hermione, dit-il en baissant les yeux.  
  
_ Mais il n'y a rien d'étrange dans ça, Harry, je t'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu le sais bien. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Il répondit au baiser et l'approcha plus près de lui lorsqu'ils entendirent Drago dire :  
  
_ C'est comme vous voulez, je vous laisse du temps pour faire un autre Potter ou nous allons sauver celui que vous avez déjà. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent en souriant. Drago coupa légèrement le bras de Harry et recueillit du sang qu'il incorpora à la potion celle-ci devint alors moins visqueuse et changea de couleur. Ils se rendirent au bureau de Rogue, où Drago coupa très légèrement la peau du jeune Ron pour l'incorporer à la potion. Puis, il mit la moitié de la potion dans un biberon et l'autre dans une fiole. Il demanda à Rogue de faire boire le biberon à l'enfant, puis il demanda à Harry de boire le contenu de la fiole sous les regards amusés de Rogue et Hermione. Ce que Harry fit. Le goût du liquide était infecte et il avait de la difficulté à l'avaler, il avait l'impression qu'il allait le vomir dès qu'il serait dans son estomac, mais réussit quand même. Il se demandait comment faisait son fils pour boire cette potion.  
  
_ Drago, cette potion est infecte, comment fait mon fils pour la boire ?  
  
_ Quand la potion agit, elle ne goûte rien, répondit Malefoy en souriant.  
  
_ Bien elle n'a sûrement pas agit, car elle était vraiment horrible, répondit Harry inquiet. Malefoy se mit à rire et il répondit :  
  
_ Bien. . . c'est. . . que. . . toi, tu n'avais pas . . . à la boire. . .ah ah ah, je t'ai joué un tour. . . ah ah ah. J'ai piégé Potter. . . ah ah ah !  
  
Harry le regarda et se tourna vers Hermione qui riait elle aussi tout comme Rogue qui semblait visiblement s'amuser. Il ne put se retenir et se mit à rire lui aussi. Puis Ronald termina son biberon, fit un rot, Rogue tendit l'enfant dans les bras de Harry. Ronald regarda son père et s'agrippa à lui fortement avec ses petites mains et lui fit un grand sourire. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis donna l'enfant à Hermione qui resplendissait de bonheur. Il se tourna vers Malefoy et lui fit une accolade en le remerciant chaleureusement et en lui disant :  
  
_ J'ai une dette envers toi, Drago. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi. Il lui tendit la main et Drago la serra amicalement.  
  
_ Tout ce que j'ai besoin pour l'instant c'est de pouvoir parler à des amis.  
  
_ Considère qu'Hermione et moi sommes tes amis, tu peux venir nous parler n'importe quand.  
  
_ Merci à vous deux, répondit Malefoy, ému.  
  
_ Non, c'est à nous de te remercier, dit Harry. Merci Drago Malefoy.  
  
Ils demeurèrent un peu de temps dans le bureau du directeur, puis Malefoy aida Harry à transporter les effets du bébé dans l'appartement. Ronald- James dormirait ce soir dans la chambre de ses parents. Voldemort n'avait pas pu le récupérer et en faire un mangemort. Harry s'endormit en souriant, il était heureux, il avait la meilleure des épouses, un merveilleux fils qui deviendrait, selon les dires de Ron Weasley, un très très grand sorcier et un nouvel ami sur qui il pouvait désormais compter, Drago Malefoy.  
  
MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, ILS M'ENCOURAGENT À POURSUIVRE !!! 


	14. L'amour toujours l'amour

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter Partie 2  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Cette fiction est la 2e partie de La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter, pour bien comprendre l'histoire, il serait important de la lire.  
  
Merci pour vos reviews, j'adore. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait patienter si longtemps avant la suite. Je n'avais pas d'inspiration. Bon n'hésitez pas, si vous avez des questions concernant l'histoire, je me ferai un réel  
plaisir d'y répondre. Roseline XX  
  
Chapitre XIV  
  
Hermione et Harry trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur fils décidèrent de le  
garder avec eux jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Pendant les cours, l'enfant  
était confié alternativement à Mme Lander et au professeur Rogue qui  
s'était vraiment attaché à Ronald. Drago était désormais toujours avec eux. Harry appréciait sa compagnie, il avait quelqu'un avec qui discuter  
quidditch et Hermione avait quelqu'un qui allait avec elle faire des recherches à la bibliothèque le libérant ainsi pour qu'il s'occupe de son fils. Il n'eut pas de nouvelles lettres de Voldemort durant tous les mois de février et de mars. Cela faisait sourire Harry d'y penser, s'il avait su, il l'aurait tué avant son faucon. Peu à peu la vie reprenait son cours normal. Hermione avait vendu la maison familiale dont elle avait héritée.  
Rémus faisait l'aller-retour Poudlard-Grunning pour donner des contre rendus réguliers à Harry concernant la fabrique de perceuse tout en donnant ses cours de DCFM. Harry avait eu des offres d'achat pour l'usine, mais il ne se résignait pas à la vendre, tout comme la maison de Privet Drive. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait les conserver. Il avait d'ailleurs projeté aller passer les vacances d'été à Privet Drive avec sa petite famille. Il en avait parlé à Rogue qui lui avait assuré qu'il s'occuperait de sécuriser la maison. Harry n'en avait pas encore discuté avec Hermione, mais si elle  
n'était pas d'accord il ferait ce qu'elle lui dirait. Le petit Ron grandissait à vu d'?il. Il pouvait désormais demeuré assis avec quelques  
coussins dans le dos. Il babillait sans arrêt et adorait toujours son père. Harry pensa que pour une fois, à part le fait qu'il soit un sorcier  
de seize ans marié et père de famille, pour une fois, il avait une vie normale. Il avait un nouveau meilleur ami, une femme exceptionnelle et un fils fantastique. Il n'y avait que l'ombre de Voldemort qui planait sur eux, mais maintenant, il avait un allié très puissant qui l'aiderait à s'en défaire. La seule chose qui le préoccupait pour le moment c'est que depuis le retour de Ronald, il n'avait pas pu faire l'amour avec Hermione car leur enfant dormait dans leur chambre. Par pudeur, sans doute, ni lui, ni elle, ne voulaient faire cela devant le bébé. Il en était à ses réflexions quand  
quelqu'un entra dans l'appartement.  
  
_ Harry ! Tu pensais à moi, je suppose, dit la voix amusée.  
  
_ Non, surtout pas à toi, Malefoy. Répondit Harry en souriant.  
  
_ Bien alors à Hermione ?  
  
_ Touché !  
  
_ Elle est à la bibli. . .  
  
_ Bibliothèque, je sais.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais ?  
  
_ Rien de spécial, je pensais à elle c'est tout. Je l'aime tellement, je  
ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que soit.  
  
_ Elle t'aime aussi, tu sais !  
  
_ Tu en es certain ?  
  
_ Oui, je lui ai fait des avances et elle les a refusé. Pour qu'elle refuse un homme parfait comme moi, en plus un Malefoy, bien c'est qu'elle  
t'aime. Je suis jaloux, moi !  
  
_ Quoi ? Je dois te surveiller pour ne pas que tu me voles mon épouse ?  
  
_ Non, je ne te la volerai jamais, promis. En fait nous en avons discuté elle et moi et nous avons convenu d'attendre. . . Drago se mit à rire. . . d'attendre que Voldemort nous débarrasse de toi pour vivre notre amour au  
grand jour. . . ha ha ha, on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il réussira  
finalement ha ha ha !  
  
_ Tout pour me mettre mal à l'aise, hein Malefoy. Répondit Harry en riant.  
Les deux amis rirent un certain temps, puis Harry redevint sérieux en  
regardant sa montre.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Drago.  
  
_ Si Hermione ne revient pas bientôt je serai en retard à la pratique de  
quidditch.  
  
_ C'est pour cela que je suis ici. Je vais surveiller Ronald. Vas à ta pratique tu en as besoin pour battre les serpentards, tu sais j'ai entendu  
dire que leur attrapeur et capitaine était redoutable termina-t-il en  
souriant.  
  
_ Oui, j'en ai entendu parlé, mais je sais par expérience que je suis meilleur que lui. Répondit Harry en souriant. Bon j'y vais, alors. Merci  
Drago.  
  
_ Hey, m'occuper de ton fils est un réel plaisir pour moi. Oh, attends Harry, Hermione m'a demandé de te remettre ceci. Drago sorti de sa poche  
une enveloppe qu'il donna à Harry.  
  
_ Merci, Drago. À plus tard ! et il sorti de l'appartement, puis rendu  
dans le vestiaire il lu la lettre d'Hermione.  
  
Harry,  
Fleur et Bill viennent de m'avertir qu'ils se rendaient au Terrier pour la fin de semaine. J'irai les rejoindre avec Ronald dès que j'aurai  
terminé mon travail concernant la potion de tolérance. J'espère que tu viendras nous rejoindre demain, ou ce soir. Je vais m'ennuyer, je t'aime,  
je pense à toi continuellement et j'ai hâte de faire un peu de camping.  
Avec tout mon amour, Hermione.  
Ps : Ça fait drôle de t'écrire !  
  
Il prit la lettre et la mis dans sa poche avant de revêtir ses vêtements d'entraînements. Il sourit, oui, il aimait Hermione et de plus en plus et oui, il avait hâte de jouer au campeur. Ses co-équipiers arrivèrent et ils purent commencer la pratique. Celle-ci donna d'excellents résultats. Les joueurs s'amélioraient de pratique en pratique et les frères Crivey étaient presque aussi bon que les jumeaux Weasley. Après la pratique, Harry quitta  
ses équipiers sans se changer en apportant ses autres vêtements dans un sac. Il se rendit à son appartement. Il entra et vit Drago assit sur le  
sofa.  
  
_ Bonjour, Drago.  
  
_ Hey, Harry, et puis l'entraînement ?  
  
_ De mieux en mieux, nous allons battre les serpentards, tu sais ?  
  
_ Bien ça j'en doute.  
  
_ Je suis désolé, mais je dois me rendre chez les Weasley ce soir, je  
saute dans la douche et je pars.  
  
_ Non !  
  
_ Comment ça, non ? Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Malefoy.  
  
_ Hermione m'a dit que tu devrais te doucher, puis souper avant de t'y rendre. Elle m'a demandé d'y veiller personnellement, je ne fais que mon  
travail. Regarde, elle a même sorti tes vêtements. Il pointa les  
vêtements qui se trouvaient sur une chaise.  
  
_ Bon, ce que femme veut. . .  
  
_ Merlin le veut termina Drago. Allez sous la douche, je t'attends, puis  
nous irons manger dans la grande salle.  
  
Harry se rendit dans la salle de bain emportant avec lui les vêtements laissés sur la chaise. Il entra dans la douche en souriant. Il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais cru un jour que Drago Malefoy et lui serait ami. Il  
n'en revenait pas. Après sa douche, il s'habilla et se rendit dans le  
salon où son ami l'attendait.  
  
_ Drago, je suis prêt ! Viens allons souper. Je t'invite, tu t'assois  
avec moi à la table des Gryffondors.  
  
_ He. . . je ne suis pas trop certain, là. J'aimerais mieux que ce soit  
comme d'habitude.  
  
_ Non, j'insiste. Tu es de notre côté ou pas ?  
  
_ Je suis de votre côté, Harry, tu le sais.  
  
_ Bon pas de discussion alors, viens. Tu n'auras pas de problème, je te le pro. . . dis. Sur ce, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent pour se rendre dans  
la grande salle. Drago s'assied à la place de Hermione à la table des Gryffondors. Il ne se sentait pas très bien lorsqu'il s'était assis, mais  
cela passa rapidement, car les Gryffondors l'accueillirent comme s'il faisait parti des leurs. Après le repas, Drago retourna à la salle commune  
des serpentards et Harry à son appartement. Il monta à sa chambre et ouvrit la porte. Il vit alors Hermione étendue sur le lit vêtu d'une robe  
de nuit sexy transparente en dentelle qui laissait paraître son corps.  
Celle-ci le regarda amoureusement et lui dit :  
  
_ Viens, chéri. Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Harry la regarda et sourit. Il  
ferma la porte de la chambre et s'avança vers le lit en se déshabillant  
lentement. Il s'assied en boxeur sur le lit à côté d'Hermione puis il  
l'enlaça tendrement avant de lui murmurer :  
  
_ Tu es magnifique, chérie.  
  
_ Tu trouves que cela me va bien ?  
  
_ Oui, mais je pense, dit-il en commençant à la dévêtir, que tu serais  
mieux sans. Ça te fait bien, mais je te préfère nue. Il l'embrassa passionnément en la renversant sur le dos. Il termina de la déshabiller, puis caressa ses seins avec ses mains tandis que sa bouche lui caressait  
son sexe.  
  
_ Mmmm, Harry, dis donc tu es pressé toi ce soir ? Harry releva la tête.  
  
_ Tu veux que j'arrête et que je te caresse le dos ?  
  
_ Non, continue c'était très bien.  
  
_ Certaine ?  
  
_ Oui, certaine dit-elle sur un ton implorant. Harry retourna à sa tâche et Hermione gémit alors de plaisir. Puis Harry enleva son boxeur, fit un sort de contraception et entra dans le corps de son épouse, sa femme, son  
Hermione. Il accéléra ses mouvements, puis il dit alors d'une voix  
rauque :  
  
_ Je t'aime tellement Hermione et il se laissa tomber sur elle. Elle le regarda heureuse. Ils demeurèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes,  
jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise  
  
_ Tu pourrais te lever s'il-te-plait ? Je me sens un peu collante, tu  
sais.  
  
_ Ah oui alors on va prendre une douche alors, ou un bain.  
  
_ Mmm, la douche serait une bonne idée, viens. Elle l'entraîna dans la salle de bain ou ils se douchèrent sensuellement. Puis ils revinrent dans  
leur chambre et s'installèrent sur le lit un en face de l'autre et  
discutèrent de plusieurs choses, mais un sujet surpris Harry.  
  
_ Bien comme cela je pourrais me transformer, dit Hermione.  
  
_ Non, je ne crois pas, nous devrions attendre encore, Ron n'a même pas un  
an.  
  
_ S'il te plait, Harry, elle le regardait avec des yeux suppliants.  
  
_ Bon arrête de me regarder comme cela, tu sais que je ne peux pas  
résister. Bon c'est d'accord, mais pas avant décembre prochain.  
  
_ Bien moi je parlais de tout de suite.  
  
_ Non, Hermione si on le fait en décembre, nous aurons le temps de terminer  
nos études, de nous trouver un endroit où demeurer et de me trouver un  
emploi avant qu'il soit là.  
  
_ Bon on fera comme tu veux, dit-elle résignée.  
  
_ Ne m'en veux pas.  
  
_ Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends les raisons, mais j'ai déjà hâte  
d'être en décembre pour le faire.  
  
_ Oui, moi aussi. Viens ici. Harry l'attira contre lui et ils s'étendirent dans le lit. Il la serra dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête  
sur sa poitrine. Il lui caressa les cheveux tandis qu'elle traçait des  
cercles avec ses doigts sur l'abdomen de son époux.  
  
_ Je t'aime Harry.  
  
_ Je t'aime aussi, Herm. Il lui donna un baiser, puis ils s'endormirent  
dans cette position.  
  
Le lendemain, alors qu'ils étaient encore tous les deux au lit en train de  
faire l'amour, Drago Malefoy entra dans la chambre, interrompant les mouvements de bassin de Harry. Drago ne broncha pas et les regarda comme  
si rien n'était.  
  
_ Bon j'interrompt quelque chose on dirait.  
  
_ Bon Dieu, Malefoy, tu pourrais pas nous laisser terminer ? dit Harry.  
  
_ Bien terminez, j'attends.  
  
_ Bien sûr, prends-toi une chaise et profite du spectacle, à moins que tu  
préfères te joindre à nous ! dit sarcastiquement Harry.  
  
_ Bien voyons Harry, dit Hermione rougissant. Malefoy sembla réfléchir à  
la proposition et dit :  
  
_ Non je vais attendre dans le salon. Désolé, mais je ne peux pas me  
rentrer dans la tête que le survivant est assez intelligent pour savoir  
quoi faire au lit. Il se mit à rire, puis il reçu un oreiller dans la  
figure, tirée par Harry. Drago sortit alors de la chambre en riant.  
  
_ Merde, dit alors Harry. Il se tourna vers Hermione. Herm, où on continue, ou on s'habille pour voir ce que ce petit merdeux de Male. . .  
  
_ Harry, c'est notre ami, n'oublie pas, l'interrompit-elle.  
  
_ Je disais donc pour voir ce que notre cher ami Drago Malefoy nous veut.  
  
_ On s'habille, on se reprendra tout à l'heure.  
  
Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent rapidement et se rendirent au salon ou  
Malefoy les attendait.  
  
_ Bon sang Potter, je savais que tu étais rapide sur un balai, mais je ne  
m'aurais jamais douté que tu étais aussi rapide au lit. Pauvre de toi Hermione, un de ces jours tu devrais essayer avec moi, dit-il en passant un  
bras autour des épaules de celle-ci, tu verras ce qu'est un vrai homme.  
  
_ Merci de l'offre Drago, mais je suis comblée avec Harry.  
  
_ Tu n'as aucune chance, Malefoy. Dit Harry en riant.  
  
_ Bon, si vous le dites, répondit Drago en souriant.  
  
_ Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, M. Malefoy, demanda Hermione.  
  
_ Oui, et à une heure si tôt, il n'est que 8 heures, quand même.  
  
_ Rogue veut nous rencontrer tous les trois dans quinze minutes.  
  
_ Bon allons-y maintenant alors, dit Hermione.  
  
MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, ILS M'ENCOURAGENT À POURSUIVRE !!! 


	15. Premiers mots et Derniers adieux

La nouvelle vie  de Harry Potter  Partie 2 

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Cette fiction est la 2e partie de La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter, pour bien comprendre l'histoire, il serait important de la lire.  

Sortez vos mouchoirs, c'est un chapitre triste.   Donnez-moi vos commentaires ! Chapitre XV 

Les trois amis avaient rencontré le professeur Rogue qui leur apprit que le ministère de la magie, grâce à Arthur Weasley, les autorisait à obtenir leur permis de transplanner.  Harry était heureux, il en avait maintenant terminé avec la poudre de cheminette.  Le professeur Rogue, Charlie Weasley et Rémus Lupin leur apprirent la technique et ils obtinrent rapidement leur permis.  Drago suivait désormais les cours de perfectionnement en DCFM avec Harry et Hermione et il était très puissant, plus puissant que Hermione et presque autant que le professeur Rogue.  Lui, Hermione et Harry formaient une excellente équipe et n'importe qui pouvait voir qu'il existait déjà une très forte amitié entre eux tous, et ce même si Malefoy prenait toujours un malin plaisir à blaguer aux dépends de Harry.  Mais Harry ne se fâchait jamais contre lui, Malefoy avait prouvé qu'il était de son côté en sauvant la vie de son fils et en plus lui, Hermione et Malefoy avaient tous un point en commun, ils étaient orphelins à cause de Voldemort.  Rogue s'était débrouillé avec l'aide de Arthur Weasley pour placer Malefoy et Hermione sous la tutelle de Rémus Lupin et Drago avait accepté sans rechigner même si Lupin était un loup-garou ce qui avait grandement étonné Harry.

Lors du match de quidditch contre Serdaigle, les Gryffondors avaient remporté la victoire, ce qui les plaçait à égalité avec l'équipe des Serpentards.  Les Gryffondors joueraient contre les Serpentards en final pour la coupe à la fin de mai.  Les semaines passèrent rapidement, les vacances de Pâques approchaient à grand pas. Molly Weasley avait insisté pour que Harry et Hermione se rendent au Terrier pour  les vacances.  Harry avait accepté l'invitation en disant que Malefoy viendrait lui aussi.  Molly invita donc Malefoy, mais elle appréhendait la réaction de celui-ci.  Harry transplanna devant la porte du Terrier avec Ronald dans ses bras tandis que Hermione et Malefoy y allaient avec la poudre de cheminette étant donné que Drago n'y était jamais allé, il ne pouvait pas visualiser l'emplacement, alors il se déplaça par la cheminée.  Harry frappa à la porte et Molly vint lui ouvrir :

_ Harry, comment vas-tu ? Donne le moi, dit-elle en tendant les bras vers Ronald.  Comme il est mignon !  Il te ressemble de plus en plus.  Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras.  Celui-ci lui fit un sourire et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

_ Il vous aime bien, dit Harry.  Il s'approcha de Molly et l'embrassa sur la joue, je suis content que vous nous accueillez pour les vacances.

_ Je suis contente que vous soyez venus.  Où est Hermione ?

_ Elle viendra par la cheminée avec Drago.

_ Malefoy ?  Comment se fait-il que tu traînes avec lui, j'imagine ce que Ron dirait s'il voyait cela.

_ Dans les circonstances actuelles, je crois que Ron serait ami avec lui aussi.  Tu sais Molly, il a sauvé la vie de mon fils.  S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas ce qui serait advenu de Ronald.

_ Bien dans ce cas, je vais essayé de l'apprécier.  Dit-elle en souriant.  Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit dans la cheminée et virent Drago Malefoy en sortir.  Celui-ci s'avança timidement vers Molly Weasley, il lui tendit la main.

_ Bonjour Mme Weasley, merci de m'avoir invité, dit-il en serrant la main de Molly.

_ Bonjour M. Malefoy, répondit-elle en souriant.  Puis Ronald tendit les bras vers Drago qui le prit.  Ronald se mit à rire si fort que cela fit sourire les trois adultes.  Puis, Hermione arriva à son tour.  Puis peu à peu, la maison se remplit de Weasley.  Bill, Fleur et Charlie arrivèrent ensembles les premiers.  Bill et Charlie saluèrent chaleureusement Drago devant leur mère pour lui montrer que Drago était désormais de leur côté.  Puis les jumeaux arrivèrent, Georges accompagné de Cho qui salua chaleureusement Harry.  Puis Percy et Pénélope sur le point d'accoucher et enfin Ginny, Arthur et Neville.  Tout le monde prirent chacun leur tour le petit Ron qui riait toujours, puis  Neville le remit dans les bras de Harry.  Quand le bambin réalisa qu'il était dans les bras de son père il appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et dit alors, pour la première fois, 

_ Papa !  Harry sentit son cœur bondir de joie, le premier mot de son fils, papa !  Il souriait.  Hermione aussi.  Elle disait :

_ Il a parlé, il a parlé !  Harry serra son enfant dans ses bras et lui dit :

_ Oui Ronnie, papa est là.

_ Papa, répondit Ronald en fermant les yeux.

_ Et moi qui croyait qu'il dirait mon nom avant le tiens Potter, dit alors Malefoy avec une voix glaciale.  Cette réplique de Malefoy réfrigéra l'atmosphère.  Tous les Weasley excepté Bill et Charlie regardèrent Malefoy et Harry.  Ils croyaient que Harry et Malefoy se disputeraient mais ils furent surpris de constater que Harry gardait son calme et souriait, celui-ci répondit :

_ Bien moi je croyais qu'il dirait Rogue avant le mien, et ils éclatèrent tous de rire.  Le reste de la journée était sous le signe de la bonne humeur.  Harry se sentait chez lui entouré de ses frères et sœurs.  Il avait beaucoup de plaisirs en leur compagnie.  Pendant le souper, il regarda le portrait de son ami, Ron qui lui souriait.  Il pensa alors à Ron Weasley son ami, son parrain Sirius, il se remémorait des souvenirs.  Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit :

_ Dans l'armoire à balai, franchement Hermione !  Harry se retourna vers Hermione et découvrit que les Weasley riaient.  Ils venaient de comprendre que Bill racontait qu'il les avait surpris.  Alors pour sauver la situation il dit :

_ Mais moi aussi je les ai surpris.  Sur le sofa devant la cheminée.  Tu t'en souviens Herm ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle en souriant.  C'était assez drôle de voir nos professeurs nus sur notre sofa. Ha ha ha.

_ C'est comme je t'ai dit, Harry, répondit Bill, c'est un à un.  On est à égalité.

_ Je ne veux pas vous interrompre, dit alors Drago, mais moi j'en suis à un à zéro, pour  moi.  Je les ai surpris moi aussi,  dans une position compromettante. Harry et Hermione le regardèrent en rougissant, puis Hermione dit :

_ Drago, tais-toi !  

_ Hermione était couchée sur le dos nue, elle est très jolie vous savez, continua Drago en souriant, notant au passage que Harry se levait et se dirigeait vers lui, mais Drago continua en riant, et Harry était par-dessus elle. . . vous voyez ce que je veux dire. . . il était nu lui aussi. . . et il .  Drago ne put terminer puisque Harry lui avait jeté un sort l'empêchant de parler.  Tous les Weasley riaient.  Même Drago, mais sans aucun bruit.

_ Comme cela nous serons tranquilles, dit alors Harry, tu vas arrêter de dire des bêtises.  J'enlèverai le sort lorsque tu me promettras que tu ne parleras plus de ma vie sexuelle ici.  Drago lui fit signe de la tête qu'il promettait, puis Harry enleva le sort.  Dès que Malefoy pu parler il dit :

_ Bon j'ai promis pour ici, mais pas pour dehors, alors les filles si vous voulez avoir des détails concernant le Survivant, venez avec moi ! dit-il en se levant de table suivit de Fleur, Pénélope, Ginny, Cho, et Molly.  Molly ? pensa Harry en regardant Malefoy et les filles sortir dehors laissant les hommes, Hermione et le petit Ronald dans la maison.  Ceux-ci se regardèrent et rirent. 

_ Je vais y aller moi aussi, question de minimiser les dégats, dit alors Hermione en sortant de la maison.  Puis Arthur dit :

_ Nous devrions en profiter pour ranger la cuisine, je crois qu'elles seraient heureuses, nous pourrons avoir peut-être une petite récompense !  Dit-il en souriant.  Alors Fred prit le bébé dans ses bras tandis que les autres rangeaient la cuisine.  Harry se demandait bien ce que Malefoy disait de lui aux filles à l'extérieur, mais il se promit de le demander à Hermione ce soir.

Plus tard dans la soirée alors que tout le monde était bien installé dans des lits, Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit Drago ?

_ Rien !

_ Rien ?!

_ Bien il a juste dit qu'il te trouvait chanceux de m'avoir et que je devrais plutôt le choisir lui puisqu'il était. . . comment il a dit ça dont, euh, un garçon cent fois plus séduisant que toi et qu'il n'avait aucune cicatrice lui et qu'il était toujours bien coiffé.

_ Euh. . . qu'est. . .

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Harry.  Je lui ai répondu.  Je lui ai dit qu'il était peut-être un garçon très séduisant, mais que je préférais avoir un homme, un vrai, à mon côté et que je l'avais trouvé en la personne de Harry Potter.

_ Fiou, j'ai eu peur un instant que tu dises que cet homme était Sirius Black.

_ Hey, tu sais bien que c'est toi l'homme de ma vie.  Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis Ronald qui dormait dans leur chambre se réveilla en criant :

_ Papa, papa !  Harry se leva, alla le chercher et le coucha avec eux dans le lit.  

_ Papa est là, mon trésor, il lui donna un baiser sur le front.

_ Et maman aussi, dit Hermione en souriant.  Ronald se tourna vers elle et s'agrippa à une mèche de ses cheveux en disant :

_ Maman !

_ Harry, il a dit « maman » !, dit-elle tout excitée.

_ J'ai entendu.  Je t'aime petit Ronnie-James.  Et je t'adore, très chère Hermione et merci.

_ Merci ?

_ Pour notre fils c'est le plus beau cadeau.  Tu sais je m'en veux toujours pour cet après-midi là, mais je ne regrette plus, Ronald ne serait pas avec nous si ça n'était pas arrivé.

_ J'espère bien que je t'en ferai d'autre cadeau comme celui-ci.  Et je sais que la prochaine fois nous aurons beaucoup de plaisirs à le faire !  Elle embrassa Harry, puis son fils.  Bonne nuit mes deux hommes !  La famille Potter s'endormit alors très rapidement.

Puis vers trois heures du matin les Potter furent réveillés par des cris provenant de la chambre de Percy.  Harry sorti précipitamment de sa chambre pour voir ce qui se passait.  Il se rendit dans la chambre de Percy où Molly lui dit :

_ C'est rien très cher, Pénélope est en travail elle va avoir le bébé bientôt.  Peux-tu dire à Hermione qu'elle vienne s'il te plait ?

_ Oui, dit Harry, il se tourna vers Percy, bonne chance vieux !  Et il retourna dans sa chambre.  Il y trouva Drago couché à sa place dans son lit avec Hermione et Ronald.  Il chatouillait le bambin qui riait.

_ Hermione, Molly te demande Pénélope est en travail.  Et toi Malefoy que fais-tu couché avec ma femme et mon fils,  est-ce que je dois être jaloux ?

_ Non, répondit-il, je te l'ai déjà dit, elle t'adore, pas moyen de l'avoir et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, je te jure.

_ Essaie de rendormir Ronald, dit Hermione en passant près de Harry.  Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Drago, il ne fait pas le  poids devant toi.  Elle l'embrassa amoureusement, puis Drago dit :

_ Bien prenez-vous une chambre.  Et les deux amoureux rirent.  Hermione sorti aider Molly avec Pénélope et Harry se coucha à la place d'Hermione.

_ Tu sais Harry, si quelqu'un m'avait dit l'an dernier que je me retrouverais dans un lit avec toi et un bébé chez les Weasley, je l'aurais tué sur le champ.

_ Ouais, c'est assez difficile à croire.  J'imagine la tête de tes copains serpentards s'ils apprenaient.  Il caressa les cheveux de son fils.  

_ Oui en effet, je ne serais pas mieux que mort.  Mais je suis content, tu sais Harry c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai des amis.  Toi et Hermione vous êtes très importants pour moi.  Euh, je vous. . . aime beaucoup tous les trois.  

_ Moi aussi je suis heureux que tu sois avec nous et je peux affirmer, même si Hermione n'est pas ici, que nous t'aimons nous aussi, Drago.

_ Dago ! dit Ronald.

_ Il n'a peut-être pas dit mon nom en premier, mais il l'a dit en second.  Dit fièrement Drago.

_ Je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais ce soir avant de dormir il a dit « maman ».

_ Bien en troisième c'est très bien.  Bonne nuit petit Ronald-James, fais de beaux rêves, oncle Drago va veiller sur toi et ton papa cette nuit.

_ Tu n'as pas à veiller sur moi tu sais.

_ Harry, je mettrais ma vie en jeu pour vous trois, tu sais.

_ Oui, je sais, mais moi aussi je mettrais ma vie en jeu pour vous trois.  Drago s'assied sur le lit, puis Harry fit de même.  Drago serra Harry dans ses bras timidement.  

_ Merci, dit-il.

_ Non c'est moi qui te remercie.

_ Papa, Dago, maman, dit le bébé.

Les deux hommes se lâchèrent et rirent en se recouchant près du bébé.  Ils s'endormirent tous peu de temps après.

À 9h du matin, Hermione entra dans sa chambre.  Elle trouva Drago, son fils et Harry endormit dans le même lit.  Harry avait une main sur l'abdomen de son fils et Drago avait une main sur la tête de celui-ci.  Elle trouva le spectacle touchant.  On dirait deux pères voulant protéger un bébé tout en se protégeant l'un et l'autre se dit-elle en souriant, heureuse que Harry ait pu enfin trouver un ami, non un frère.  Elle se râcla bruyamment la gorge, ce qui réveilla les deux hommes.

_ Et tu me demandes si tu dois être jaloux, et moi est-ce que je dois être jalouse de Drago ?

_ Euh, dit Harry en regardant à côté de lui Malefoy qui venait de s'asseoir, non.

_ T'inquiète pas Herm, il a des morceaux en trop, dit alors Drago.  Ce qui firent éclater de rire le trio et réveiller le bébé.

_ Maman, papa, Dago.  Dit celui-ci en regardant les trois personnes avec lui.

_ Il dit Drago ! dit alors Hermione.

_ Et puis Pénélope comment va-t-elle demanda alors Harry.

_ Elle va bien.  La famille Weasley compte un nouveau membre.

_ C'est sûrement un garçon dit Drago.

_ Non c'est une magnifique petite fille, qu'ils ont prénommé Mary-Jane Weasley.  Dit Hermione en baillant.    Harry prit son fils dans ses bras et sorti du lit. 

_ Couche toi Hermione, je m'occupe de Ronnie.  Il l'embrassa rapidement et sortit de la chambre avec le bébé.  Hermione se coucha dans le lit et réalisa soudainement qu'elle était couchée seule avec Drago.  Drago la regarda en souriant, il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui dit :

_ Je ne resterai pas, car tu serais trop tenté par moi.  Alors bon dodo, chère amie.  Il lui donna une bise sur la joue et sorti du lit rejoindre Harry descendu à la cuisine.  

Plus tard dans la journée, Drago s'approcha de Harry.

_ Harry j'aimerais que tu viennes me montrer où est Ron Weasley.

_ Oui, répondit Harry incertain.  Allons-y !  Je préviens Hermione et nous y allons tous ensembles.

_ Non je veux y aller seul avec toi.

_ Bon j'averti Hermione alors.  

Drago et Harry marchaient en silence.   C'était une très belle journée ensoleillée et chaude pour le mois d'avril.  Rendu à destination, Harry montra la pierre gravée de Ron à Drago.

_ C'est ici.  Drago s'avança et lut l'inscription :

        Ronald A. Weasley

        1981-1995

        Un fils et un frère formidable, 

        Un ami inoubliable,

        Un sorcier au grand cœur.

_ Un ami inoubliable, je me demande qui a écrit cela ? dit Drago.

_ Hermione, c'est elle.  Les Weasley nous ont demandé à elle et moi d'ajouter une phrase sur la pierre de Ron à son décès.  L'ami inoubliable, c'est la phrase qu'elle a ajouté, moi c'est le sorcier au grand cœur.

_ Pourquoi le grand cœur ?

_ Tu sais Drago les Weasley ne sont peut-être pas une famille très riche, comme la tienne ou comme moi, mais ils sont ceux qui m'ont donné le plus depuis que je les connais.  Ron était un ami qui m'aurait donné sa dernière chemise, même s'il l'a portait, pour me réchauffer.  Pour être certain que je sois bien.  Il est même mort à ma place.  Le soir de son décès, il voulait me laisser Hermione.  Son désir le plus profond a toujours été de faire plaisir, à moi et Hermione, tout en essayant de se démarquer de ses frères.  Je crois qu'il a bien réussit.  Hermione et moi sommes très heureux ensembles et ses frères sont extrêmement fiers de lui, termina Harry dans un sanglot.  Drago mit une main sur son épaule.

_ Je suis désolé.  Je ne le connaissais pas comme cela.  Toute ma vie on m'a appris à mépriser les moldus et les sorciers qui les appréciaient, alors.

_ Je sais, répondit Harry en essuyant une larme sur le coin de son œil.  Il me manque tellement.  J'ai perdu mon seul frère.

_ Je savais que vous étiez très proches l'un de l'autre.  À sa mort j'ai ri de te voir si déprimé, je me disais qu'on était enfin débarrasser d'un Weasley, j'ai eu tord.  Le monde aurait mieux survécu si c'était moi qui serait mort à sa place.

_ Ne dis pas ça, lui dit alors Harry.  Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé.  Sa mort m'a fait un immense chagrin, mais c'est rien comparé au bonheur que j'ai eu lorsque toi, tu as sauvé mon fils des griffes de Voldemort.  S'il y a une personne qui compte plus pour moi, à part Hermione et Ronald-James, c'est toi, Drago Malefoy.  J'ai une dette envers toi.  Tu n'as qu'à demander et je te le donnerai, n'importe quoi.

_ Je n'ai besoin que d'une chose.

_ Dis-le.

_ Ton amitié, j'aimerais devenir ton ami, comme Ron l'était.

_ C'est déjà fait !  Harry serra la main de Drago.

_ Je me demande bien ce que dirait Weasl. . . euh Ron de cela, dit alors Drago.  Ils entendirent alors une cloche.  Ils se regardèrent curieux et virent assis sur la pierre, le fantôme de Ron Weasley.

_ Quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu un fantôme !

_ Ron ! Je suis content de te revoir.  Qu'est-ce que . . .

_ Du calme Harry, j'ai eu cette permission spéciale pour vous parler à toi et Male. . . Drago.

_ Parler de quoi, dit alors Drago surpris.

_ Pour commencer, féliciter Harry pour t'avoir fait finalement confiance Drago.  Harry tu nous as causé beaucoup de problèmes à Sirius et à moi, on se demandait quand tu comprendrais enfin que tu pouvais faire confiance à Drago.  On t'a même envoyé dans la salle des trophés pour te rappeler le rêve.  Finalement cela a fonctionné et j'en suis heureux.  Heureusement qu'on avait averti Hermione en rêve.

_ Hermione le savait ? demanda Harry.

_ Oui, je l'avais averti personnellement.  Je suis très heureux pour elle et toi.  Vous êtes beaux à voir tous les deux, n'est-ce pas Drago ?

_ Oui, tu as raison Ron.  Ils forment un joli couple et c'est évident qu'ils s'adorent.  C'est pour nous dire cela que tu es venu ici ?

_ Entre autre, poursuivit Ron.  Je suis principalement venu répondre à ta question.  Qu'est-ce que je l'ai entendu ces derniers temps. 

_ Ma question ? demanda Drago.

_ Celle que tu as demandé juste avant que j'apparaisse.  Qu'est-ce que je pensais de ton amitié avec Harry.  Comme si vous aviez besoin de mon opinion.

_ C'est pas ça Ron, c'est juste qu'on se questionne, répondit Harry.

_ Non, Harry, laisse moi continuer.  Répondit le fantôme de Ron.  Pour vous dire la vérité, si j'étais encore en vie, je crois que je vous tuerais tous les deux parce que je serais horriblement jaloux.  Mais ce n'est pas le cas et j'en suis fort heureux.  Harry depuis que Drago est ami avec toi tu as retrouvé le sourire que tu avais perdu lors de mon décès et Drago, toi tu as enfin trouvé ce que tu n'avais jamais eu, même auprès de tes parents, l'amour d'une famille.  C'est ce que tu as trouvé auprès de Hermione et Harry.  Tu te sens bien près d'eux, c'est ta deuxième famille.  

_ Tu as raison Ron.  Je déteste admettre cela, mais tu as raison dit Malefoy.

_ Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux.  Je sais que Voldemort n'a pas aucune chance contre vous.  Vous avez uni vos forces et Voldemort n'y pourra rien.

_ Merci Ron, dit Harry.  Ce que tu dis me touche beaucoup.

_ Moi aussi, dit Drago ému.  Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas été ami.

_ C'est pareil pour moi.  Bon fini les sentiments.  Je suis ici pour te faire mes adieux Harry.  C'est la dernière fois que tu me vois.  Je ne viendrai plus te hanter dans tes rêves.  Je viens de faire mes adieux à ceux qui étaient au Terrier, ils viendront ici bientôt, je leur ai dit de nous laisser le temps de parler ensembles.  Tu sais Drago je leur ai dit de te considérer comme un des leurs.  J'aurais bien dit comme un Weasley, mais je doute que tu aurais aimé.

_ Présentement, Ron, commença Drago, je donnerais tout mes gallions pour m'appeler Drago Weasley plutôt que Drago Malefoy.  Ta famille est super.

_ Merci, alors mes frères, soyez unis, prenez soin l'un de l'autre.  Faites attention à Hermione.  Elle me manque beaucoup, mais je sais qu'elle est heureuse avec vous deux près d'elle.  Drago, n'hésite pas à botter les fesses de Harry s'il lui fait du mal, je t'en donne la responsabilité.  

_ Je m'en occuperai avec plaisir, Ron.

_ Et toi Harry, tu trouveras la solution pour la disparition de Voldemort dans un livre que tu as déjà.  Tu n'as qu'à le lire.  Et je voulais te dire que nous sommes tous très fiers de toi, tous, je veux dire, Sirius, Dumbledore, ton père, ta mère et moi.  Nous savons que tu as eu des moments difficiles et qu'il en reste encore énormément, mais tu passeras au travers.  Je te le promets.  Je te considère comme mon frère, mais en y réfléchissant je dirais que tu es plus qu'un frère pour moi.  Je suis extrêmement désolé de tout le mal que j'ai pu dire ou penser de toi lors de notre quatrième année.  Je ne le pensais pas réellement, j'étais plutôt vert de jalousie.  

_ Ron, je ne m'en souvenais déjà plus, dit Harry.

_ En tous les cas, je m'en excuse.  Oh, j'oubliais,  demande à ma mère de te donner ma baguette, je la donne à mon filleul, Ronald-James.  Je sais que je ne suis pas son parrain et que c'est Bill, mais bon je suis certain que c'est moi qui aurait été choisi si j'avais été en vie.  Comme cela mon filleul aura un bout de son parrain avec lui lorsqu'il combattra auprès de son père et de son oncle Drago.  Bon l'heure est venue, Harry fait signe aux autres de s'approcher.

Harry se retourna et vit tous les autres occupant du Terrier derrière eux.  Il leur fit signe de s'approcher.  Le fantôme de Ron s'approcha de la petite Mary-Jane née quelques heures plus tôt et lui caressa les cheveux, puis il alla vers Ronald-James le regarda et lui dit :

_ Tu sais Ronald, tu seras un très grand sorcier et très puissant.  Je te donne ma baguette, elle te sera très utile.  Quoi que tu en penseras plus tard, ton père sera toujours très très fier de toi et il t'aimera toujours.  Prends bien soin de lui et de ta mère.  Le bébé regardait le fantôme sans rien faire, comme s'il comprenait ce que Ron lui disait.  Il tendit les mains et Ron Weasley sourit.  Tu es un ravissant petit bonhomme.  Ron se rendit voir ses belles-sœurs et Neville qui se tenaient un peu plus loin.  Il s'adressa à eux :

Fleur, Cho, et Pénélope si jamais mes frères ne prennent pas soin de vous, n'hésitez pas à le dire à mon père, à Harry et à Drago.  Ils seront là pour les ramener à l'ordre.  Je suis content que vous soyez avec eux, j'aurais aimé vous connaître davantage, mais bon.  Soyez heureuses d'être dans notre famille, les Weasley.  Il se tourna vers Neville.  Et toi Neville prend bien soin de ma petite sœur, elle compte énormément pour moi.  Je sais que vous serez heureux tous les deux.  Fais lui bien attention sinon j'enverrai Harry.

_ C'est promis, Ron, dit Neville, j'en prendrai grand soin.

Le fantôme s'avança alors en direction du groupe formé par sa sœur et ses frères.  

_ Vous tous, je vous adore.  J'ai toujours su que je pouvais compter sur vous dans n'importe quelle situation à n'importe quel moment.  Vous me manquez déjà.  Acceptez Harry et Drago comme s'ils étaient tous les deux vos frères.  Je peux vous dire, qu'ils n'ont peut-être pas le nom Weasley, mais ils n'hésiteraient pas un instant pour agir comme l'un de nous ou pour sauver l'un de nous.  Alors ils font parti de la famille.   Il alla vers chacun d'eux en leur disant à tour de rôle aurevoir,  il demeura plus longtemps devant les jumeaux et il leur chuchota quelque chose.  Les jumeaux partirent alors en courant en direction de la maison, puis Ron se dirigea vers ses parents.

_ Maman, Papa, vous avez été formidables.  Vous nous avez tout donné.  Je suis heureux de faire parti de votre famille.  Une famille comme la notre il n'y en a pas des tonnes.  Là où je suis et où je vais demeurer, je me suis trouvé deux personnes qui prennent soin de moi comme vous l'avez toujours fait, les parents de Harry.  Ils m'ont dit que vous aviez accepté Harry comme votre fils alors ils m'acceptaient comme tel.  Je vous remercie pour Harry, mais je vous demande d'accepter également Drago comme l'un de vos fils.  Je sais qu'il le mérite et il est orphelin comme Harry.  

_ Je t'aime et je suis fière de toi Ronald, dit Molly en pleurant.  J'accepte Drago comme mon fils.  Au revoir mon amour.

_ Je suis extrêmement fier de toi, mon fils, moi aussi j'accepte Drago comme mon fils.  Je t'aime et tu vas nous manquer, dit Arthur en pleurant.

_ Au revoir, maman et papa.  Ron alla voir Hermione.  Celle-ci le regardait en pleurant.

_ Ne pleure pas jolie Hermione, ma puce.  Si tu savais comme je t'aime.  Malheureusement pour moi, tu préfères Harry.  Mais j'en suis si heureux.  Vous êtes tellement beaux tous les deux.  Et puis à ce que je peux voir vous faites de très beaux enfants, puissants comme leur père et intelligents comme leur mère.  Il baissa le ton de la voix et murmura quelque chose à Hermione qui l'a fit sourire.  Tu es beaucoup  plus joli lorsque tu souris, ma Hermione.  Tu vas me manquer,  je m'occupe de tes parents.

_ Tu vois mes parents, dit-elle alors toute émue.

_ Oui, ils sont fiers de te voir.  Ils t'adorent et ton père n'arrête pas de dire que Harry est le meilleur homme pour toi.  Si jamais Harry te fait du mal, tu n'as qu'à avertir. . .

_ Je sais ton père ou tes frères, l'interrompit-elle.

_ Non, la punition ne serait pas assez sévère, avertie Drago.  Je t'aime au revoir ma mignonne,  il lui caressa la joue et retourna vers Harry et Drago.

_ Comme je vous l'ai mentionné tout à l'heure, prenez soin l'un de l'autre tout en gardant un œil sur les personnes ici présentes.  Je vous les confie.  Elles sont entre bonnes mains avec vous deux.  Harry tu es le sorcier le plus puissant, tu es plus puissant que Voldemort et toi Drago, tu es aussi puissant que Dumbledore.  C'est lui même qui me l'a confirmé, alors.  À vous deux vous ferez de grandes choses.  Vous n'êtes pas des amis, vous êtes des frères, mes frères, leurs frères, dit Ron en pointant sa famille.  Drago, si jamais Harry fait du mal à Hermione. . .

_ Je m'en occuperai, promis Ron et il le paiera très cher. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

_ Harry je t'aime et je t'admire énormément.  Si tu réussit à contrôler tes émotions tu deviendras quelqu'un de très bien.  Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de ceux qui feront du mal aux Weasley.

_ C'est promis Ron, je le ferai, répondit Harry dans un sanglot.  À présent toutes les personnes présentes, excluant Mary-Jane qui dormait et Ronald-James qui riait dans son landau en regardant le fantôme, pleuraient.

_ Ah, arrêtez de pleurer, la mort c'est une grande aventure vous savez et très intéressante.  Nous allons nous y retrouver, mais j'espère que cela prendra encore plusieurs années.  Au revoir tout le monde je vous aime.  Ils entendirent une cloche et Ron Weasley disparu.  Puis les jumeaux firent exploser des pétards. 

Hermione, Harry et Drago s'enlacèrent ensembles en pleurant.  

_ Je serai là pour t'épauler dit alors Drago en s'adressant à Harry.

_ Je serai là pour toi, moi aussi, dit Hermione.

_ Je serai toujours là pour vous, je ne vous abandonnerai jamais.  Vous êtes ce qui compte le plus pour moi en ce moment répondit Harry en regardant Hermione et Drago.

MERCI  POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, ILS M'ENCOURAGENT À POURSUIVRE !!!


	16. Finale

Je suis absolument désolée de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris pour cette fiction.  J'espère que vous allez me pardonner.  Je m'en veux énormément et je m'excuse.  Et pour ceux qui ont pleuré en lisant le chapitre précédent, ne vous en faites pas vous êtes normaux, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit et j'ai pleuré en le faisant et en le relisant. 

Voici la suite et la fin de La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter 2

Chapitre XVI 

Le départ définitif de Ronald Weasley avait beaucoup rapproché Drago et Harry.  Ils s'appelaient maintenant toujours par leur prénom.  Quand Drago disait « Potter », il s'adressait à Hermione ce qui la faisait sourire.  Harry et Drago avaient convenu d'acheter à Mme Weasley un elfe de maison et le professeur Lupin leur avait offert Winky qui servait maintenant fièrement la famille Weasley.  Le mois de mai était déjà entamé.  Le match final de quidditch Gryffondor contre Serpentard était très attendu, les deux équipes n'ayant perdu aucun match durant l'année.  Une rumeur courait dans Poudlard que les deux capitaines avaient fait un pari concernant l'issue du match et que le perdant devait faire quelque chose de très drôle durant le repas suivant la partie à la grande salle, mais personne ne savait de quoi il s'agissait, même pas Hermione qui avait été questionnée à maintes reprises.  Le grand jour arriva enfin.  Hermione vint assister à la partie avec son fils dans son siège.  Elle regarda l'équipe des Serpentards entrer sur le terrain.  Drago vint près d'elle 

_ Bonjour Potter !  J'espère que tu sauras consoler ton époux quand il aura perdu.

_ T'inquiètes pas Malefoy, je saurai quoi faire quand toi tu auras perdu, dit-elle en souriant.  Puis Drago retourna près de ses co-équipiers.  À ce moment, l'équipe de Gryffondor entra dans le terrain.  Harry vint près de Hermione et lui souffla un baiser avec une main, puis retourna vers ses équipiers.  

_ Les capitaines serrez-vous la main, dit alors Bibine.  Harry et Drago s'avancèrent.  Drago avait un sourire narquois et Harry le remarquant lui dit en lui serrant la main :

_ Tiens le retour de l'arrogant Serpentard, dois-je t'appeler Malefoy à nouveau.

_ Non Harry, répondit-il, j'espère que tu es prêt pour honorer notre pari.

_ J'ai très hâte de te voir, tu sais, bon match.

_ Bon match, Harry.

Les deux amis se séparèrent et la partie commença… et se termina rapidement.  C'était sans l'ombre d'un doute la partie la plus rapide de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.  1 minute trente de jeu au cour duquel, Harry n'eut qu'à lever la main pour attraper au vol le vif d'or qui passa devant lui sans que Drago ne puisse rien n'y faire.  Gryffondor gagna 150 à 0 et remporta la coupe de quidditch.  L'équipe gagnante fut accueilli par une nuée de Gryffondor maintenant présents sur le terrain venu les féliciter.  Mais la personne que Harry remarqua le plus fut Hermione qui arriva avec son fils dans les bras, celui-ci avaient les bras tendus vers lui et criait « Papa papa ».  Harry le prit dans ses bras et le souleva en tournant.  À ce moment là, Drago vint le voir en lui tendant la main.

_ Félicitations Harry !

_ Merci Drago.

_ Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance, vous avez gagné parce que vous êtes chanceux, pas parce que vous êtes les meilleurs.

_ Oui, oui, c'est certain.  Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre à la sortie des vestiaires, je te donnerai ce que tu auras besoin pour le souper de ce soir.

_ Grrr, on pourrait laisser tomber ce stupide pari, non ?

_ Non, écoute si c'est ton équipe qui aurait gagné, tu aurais voulu abandonné le pari ?

_ Non, c'est certain, mais là les circonstances sont différentes…

_ Oui et j'en suis très heureux.  Ronald tendit les bras vers Drago qui le prit.

_ Hey, mon petit bonhomme, lui dit Drago, Bon c'est d'accord je t'attendrai à la sortie des vestiaires.  J'honorai mon pari, parole de Malefoy.

_ J'ai hâte de voir, dit Harry en riant.  Drago lui tira la langue.

Harry attendait avec impatience le souper, il avait convaincu tous les gryffondors de s'y rendre en leur disant que Malefoy ferait quelque chose d'assez inattendu pour lui.  Les Gryffondors avaient prévenu les amis des autres maisons et tous les étudiants du collège étaient présents au souper, ce qui demeurait exceptionnel pour un samedi.  Harry entra dans la salle avec Hermione en souriant.  Il avait très hâte de voir Malefoy.  Ce sera très drôle.  Il s'assied à sa  place habituelle et attendit.  Quand tous les élèves et les professeurs commencèrent à manger, Drago fit son entrée dans la grande salle.  Il avait revêtit l'uniforme de quidditch des Gryffondors appartenant à Harry.  Il avait dans ses mains un énorme bouquet de roses rouge et il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs sous les regards curieux des personnes présentes dans la salle.

_ Professeur Weasley, dit alors Drago en s'adressant à Charlie, permettez-moi de vous offrir ces quelques fleurs pour vous aider à regagner le sourire que vous avez perdu lorsque, nous Serpentard, n'avons pas pu gagner le match de quidditch.  Il remit le bouquet à Charlie.

_ Heu, merci M. Malefoy dit Charlie en souriant.  Drago jeta un œil implorant à Harry qui se contenta de sourire.  Drago se retourna vers Charlie.

_ Vous savez, M. Weasley, pour vous aider à regagner votre sourire je vais vous chanter une chanson.  Il eut à ce moment des petits rires dans la salle. Alors ça va comme suit, il se râcla la gorge, prit une grande inspiration sous le regard très amusé de Harry et se mit à chanter sur un air connu des Bizard Sister, les paroles suivantes :

_La coupe, la coupe, _

_Elle nous à encore échapper_

_La coupe, la coupe,_

_N'est pas du bon côté_

_Faut vraiment faire quelque chose_

_Les gryffondors sont redoutables_

_Je devrais peut-être leur donné des roses_

_Avec nous, ainsi, ils seraient plus affables_

_La coupe, la coupe,_

_Elle nous à encore échapper_

_La coupe, la coupe _

_N'est pas du bon côté_

_Faut dire que leur attrapeur_

_C'est quand même le Survivant_

_Harry Potter, oui Harry Potter_

_C'est le meilleur, pour le moment_

_La coupe, la coupe,_

_Elle nous à encore échapper_

_La coupe, la coupe_

_N'est pas du bon côté_

_Je ne veux plus vous déranger avec ma voix_

_M. Weasley, vous devrez m'aider à devenir meilleur_

_Que cet attrapeur Potter_

_Je ferai de mon mieux, parole de Drago Malefoy._

Toute la salle était hilare.  Drago se dirigea alors vers la table des Gryffondors se posta devant Harry qui avait mal au côtes parce qu'il se retenait de rire, se mis à genoux devant son ami, lui prit la main et dit :

« M. Potter, je vous le demande très sincèrement, s'il vous plaît, quand vous jouez contre nous, les Serpentards, essayez d'oublier que vous devez attraper le vif d'or, comme ça nous pourrions gagner.  Vous êtes le meilleur attrapeur de l'école et je suis certain que vous pouvez battre le directeur de la maison des serpentards. »  Drago baisa la main de Harry et se releva.  Il lui sourit et ajouta : « Satisfait, Harry ».  Celui-ci riait maintenant à gorge déployée, « Je.. suis… haha… content d'avoir gagné… hahaha, tu étais hilarant… ahahah, Drago. »  Harry se plaça debout à côté de lui et se mit à l'applaudir, puis la table des gryffondors l'applaudirent aussi en se mettant debout, puis le reste de la grande salle aussi, y compris les professeurs et la table des Serpentards.

À la fin du mois de mai, Harry et Drago avaient convaincu Hermione d'envoyer Ronald chez les Weasley pour tout le reste de l'année, pour leur permettre de se consacrer à leurs études.  Ils étaient allés le reconduire un samedi chez les Weasley.  Drago remarqua alors que dans l'horloge il y avait une nouvelle aiguille avec sa photo et son nom, il en fut très ému et il serra Molly dans ses bras.

Le mois de juin se déroula très rapidement.  Les trois amis étudiaient fort pour les examens de fin d'année.  Ils se rendaient tous les samedi au Terrier pour rendre visite à Ronald, qui se déplaçait désormais à quatre-pattes, partout où il voulait aller.  Voldemort n'avait pas donné de signe de vie.  Harry avait annoncé à Hermione qu'il prévoyait aller vivre à Privet Drive cet été et elle avait accepté, Drago et le professeur Lupin venaient avec eux.  Le professeur Rogue avait déjà installé des sorts de protection autour de la maison.  Les examens furent faits et ils commencèrent à pouvoir relaxer un peu.  Ils se retrouvèrent au banquet de fin d'année ou la coupe des quatre maisons fut décernée à Gryffondor encore une fois.

Le banquet avait débuté depuis quelques minutes lorsque les portes de la grande salle explosèrent et qu'une vingtaine de mangemorts entrèrent dans la salle.  Aussitôt, Harry se posta devant eux, Hermione et Drago vinrent le rejoindre.  Il les regarda attentivement.  Il leva sa main et prononça la formule « Duronus élèves de Poudlard ».  aussitôt, un dôme protecteur se fit autour de la grande salle et des élèves.  Les professeurs vinrent rejoindre le trio, mais ne purent rien faire, car Hermione, Drago et Harry s'étaient regardés et avaient lancé en même temps le sort « Petificus totalus mandicare mortis niger » qui avait eu pour effet de pétrifier tous les mangemorts sur place.  Dès que ce fut fait, Harry stoppa son Duronus et perdit conscience.   Hermione et Drago se précipitèrent à son chevet et le conduisirent à l'infirmerie, puis le professeur Rogue contacta le ministère et les professeurs ligotèrent les mangemorts.  Les mangemorts furent emprisonnés à Azkaban.

Harry entendait des voix, il se concentra sur ce qu'elles disaient.

_ Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pu le faire, peut-être le duronus, mais que lui, il  n'aurait jamais pu jeter un sort au mangemort en plus.

_ Je suis d'accord avec vous.  Faut entraîner ce jeune homme et M. Malefoy, je suis certain, maintenant que ce sont les deux seules personnes qui nous permettrons de nous défaire de Vous-savez-qui.

_ Oui, je suis d'accord.  Ils font une bonne équipe tous les trois.  Hermione a les idées, les montre aux garçons qui l'exécute et à merveille.  Décidément, M. le ministre faut leur accorder le droit de s'entraîner cet été, et la permission de leur donné des cours plus approfondi sur le sujet, peut-être même des cours de magie noirs pour qu'ils la reconnaissent.

_ Hum, oui, je vais leur accordé.  Vous allez devoir trouver un professeur compétent, Professeur Rogue.

_ Ne vous   inquiétez pas, je m'en occuperez personnellement.  Harry ouvrit les yeux et le professeur Rogue se précipita à son chevet en lui tendant ses lunettes.  Harry tenta de s'asseoir, mais le professeur l'en empêcha.  Reste couché, lui dit-il.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé, où est Hermione, où est Drago, est-ce qu'ils vont biens ? Est-ce…

_ Du calme, Potter, ils vont biens. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de puissance magique.  Je dois dire que jeter un sort en même temps que vous produisiez un Duronus de cet ampleur était assez idiot de votre part.  Vous êtes chanceux de vous en êtes sorti !

_ Voyons, professeur Rogue n'effrayez pas ce garçon, tous nos espoirs reposent désormais sur lui, dit alors le ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge.  Harry fit comme si le ministre n'était pas présent, il l'ignora.  Il regarda Rogue.

_ Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

_ Quatre jours.  Si vous nous promettez de ne pas faire de magie pendant un mois vous pourrez retourner chez vous avec votre famille, dès ce soir.

_ C'est promis, jura Harry en souriant.

Le soir même il se retrouva à Privet Drive nouvellement redécoré grâce aux gallions de Drago et meublé grâce à l'héritage de Hermione.  Harry avait du mal à reconnaître l'endroit tellement ils avaient fait du bon travail.  Harry et Hermione dormaient dans l'ancienne chambre de l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, Drago, dans l'ancienne chambre de Dudley, Rémus dans l'ancienne chambre d'amis, celle-là même ou Marge dormait, et Ronald dans l'ancienne de Harry.  Dans la cuisine, Drago avait fait installé une horloge comme les Weasley sauf pour les noms et les photos.  On y retrouvait cinq aiguilles avec les noms suivants : Rémus Lupin, Ronald-James Potter, Hermione Potter, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.  Drago leur avait dit que l'horloge représentait sa famille et qu'il était heureux d'en faire parti.  L'été s'annonçait bien, Harry irait travailler avec Rémus à la Grunning, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie, aussi bien vivre en moldu, Hermione et Drago s'occuperaient de Ronald et de la maison.  Ce sera sûrement le plus bel été de ma vie à Privet Drive, se dit Harry en s'endormant tout en serrant son Hermione dans ses bras.

Et voilà, la deuxième partie est complétée, enfin.  Je sais que la finale est assez rapide, mais je n'avais plus d'idée pour cette deuxième partie.  Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire la troisième et dernière partie qui raconte la septième année de Harry à Poudlard vue par son fils, Ronald-James.  J'ai déjà les trois premiers chapitres d'écrits, alors, ça ne devrait pas tarder à ce que je les mettre sur le site.  Merci à vous tous qui me laissez des reviews, j'adore cela.   Bye, Roseline xxx


End file.
